Miss Simpatia
by Gisele Weasley
Summary: Gina aceita uma aposta feita por Cordelia: para ganhála, ela precisa ficar entre as cinco meninas mais bonitas de Hogwarts. Para tanto, precisará da ajuda de seu maior inimigo. CAP. 27 ON AGAIN! TERMINADA!
1. O Concurso

Hogwarts tem um grande problema e eu vou te dizer qual é: Ele é uma menina do sexto ano da Corvinal. A garota é a maior metida que eu conheço, tem aquele sorrisinho fingido e aquele ar superior. Ah, o nome dela é Cordelia Chasey e ela quer que todas as garotas de Hogwarts sejam pequenas: "Cordetes". Sabe? Tipo as paquitas da Xuxa.

Eu estava junto com Luna perto do mural de avisos quando Cordelia chegou junto com um daqueles meninos populares. Ela olhou para nós duas e deu um sorriso que chegou de uma orelha a outra, mas, infelizmente mesmo assim, ela continuava realmente bonita.

- Olá, Weasley! – disse com um enorme sorriso, depois se voltou para Luna com um pouco menos de alegria – Olá, Luvegood...

Luna parecia realmente enérgica pelo fato de Cordelia ter falado com ela, mas eu me mantive do mesmo modo que sempre fui. Certo, eu não era aquela garota simpática como Cordelia, não saía por aí vendendo sorrisos.

- Olá, Chasey. – eu disse, educadamente, mas sem retribuir aquele riso de quem dormiu com um cabide na boca.

- Olá, Cordy! – cumprimentou Luna, toda animada.

- Bom, acho que vocês já devem ter ouvido falar por aí do nosso mais novo Concurso! – disse com um sorriso de imperatriz.

A verdade é que eu não tinha ouvido nada sobre concurso nenhum, eu não tinha porque mentir, então maneei a cabeça negativamente e disse no tom mais inocente que eu pude:

- Concurso? Que concurso, Chasey?

Cordelia alargou ainda mais o seu sorriso e movimentou a cabeleira escura dela de um lado para o outro, fazendo o vento movimentar seus cabelos. Então esticou a mão e disse para mim, em tom afável:

- Me chame de Cordy. – então quando seu sorriso se estendeu mais um pouco, ela continuou sua fala – Vai ser o Concurso Miss Hogwarts...

Então, a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi começar a rir. Na verdade, gargalhar bem na cara da "Cordy". Então, tentei me controlar mais algumas risadinhas saíam sem que eu conseguisse contê-las.

- OK, certo. – disse eu, tentando manter as risadas – Hum... Tá... Vai ter esse concurso... - "de merda", completei em pensamentos – E nós com isso?

- Bom, na verdade, Gina... – disse Cordy, dando ênfase ao meu apelido – Sua amiguinha... – apontou com a cabeça para Luna – Já se inscreveu.

- **Você o quê**? – perguntei, incrédula, olhando para Luna que se encolheu contra o mural.

- Ah, Gina... Nunca mais vamos ter uma chance dessas... – ela tremia terrivelmente, que irônico, minha melhor amiga tinha medo de mim – Por favor... Bem... Você poderia entrar também seria...

- **Eu o quê**?

- ... divertido. – ela terminou, com um suspiro trêmulo.

- É, Gina! Ia ser realmente divertido se você participasse.

Maldita! Queria que eu fosse me humilhar perante todos os garotos de Hogwarts. Mas eu não ia me rebaixar.

- Sabe, Cordy... Eu não perderia meu tempo com esses Concursos idiotas. – disse eu, sem dar tempo para que ela falasse qualquer coisa.

Quando entrei no Salão Principal, dei de cara com Malfoy.

- Olha por onde anda, Weasley. – disse ele, curto e grosso.

Eu ignorei o comentário daquele estúpido e encontrei com Harry, Rony e Hermione encostados na lareira, conversando animadamente.

- Hermione... – disse eu, arfando – Você... viu... o que aquela... louca... da Chasey quer fazer?

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para mim.

- O Concurso...

- Miss Hogwarts. – eu completei.

- Sim, nós sabemos. – disse Rony, dando de ombros – E daí?

- **E daí**? Esse é o evento mais machista do mundo! – eu disse, em tom óbvio.

Daí eu percebi meu erro. Eu estava falando de machismo com Ronald Billius Weasley! **O próprio machista**!

- Eu não acho machista. – disse Hermione, dando de ombros.

- Mione... – disse eu, receosa – Você... Você não... Se inscreveu, _inscreveu_?

Hermione ficou um pouco rubra.

- Bem, sim, mas...

- **OH MEU DEUS**! – eu berrei, incrédula – Qual é a **sua**? Achei que você não ligasse para esse tipo de coisa!

- Eu não vejo nada demais! – retrucou Hermione.

Então, eu senti aquele cheiro de perfume adocicado as minhas costas, e virei para me dar de cara com Cordelia Chase.

- Ora, ora... É isso o que você pensa de concursos de Miss? Ou é só por que você **não** conseguiria ganhar um? – perguntou, em tom cínico.

- Eu posso ganhar qualquer coisa que eu quiser, tá? – eu retruquei, morrendo de raiva. Quem ela pensa que é?

- Então, vamos fazer uma aposta: Se você ficar pelo menos entre as cinco garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, eu te pago 50 galeões. – disse, com um enorme sorriso vitorioso.

Rony engasgou atrás de mim. 50 galeões era uma fortuna!

- Hum... E se eu perder?

- Bom... Se você perder... – ela me puxou para bem longe do trio – Você vai me ajudar a ficar com o seu irmão, Ronald Weasley.

Bom, diga-se de passagem que eu não teria muito a perder se eu perdesse a aposta.

- Tá... Eu aceito. – disse, sem pensar sequer duas vezes.

Ela apertou a minha mão e conjurou uma pena, escrevendo o meu nome em um panfleto de inscrição.

- Pronto. Você está dentro.

Eu sorri desesperada. De repente, eu percebi que não podia dar para trás.

- Bom... – disse Cordy, com um sorriso simpático – A primeira eliminatória do concurso e daqui a duas semanas. Acho melhor você correr.

Ela saiu sem que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Eu sabia que só uma pessoa podia me ajudar. E ela não iria querer me ajudar: **Draco Malfoy**. Eu tinha que arranjar a ajuda dele de algum jeito. **Qualquer jeito**.

_Continua..._


	2. Orgulho Ferido

**Capítulo 2 – Orgulho ferido**

Bom, a minha primeira "missão", seria encontrar de algum modo com Draco Malfoy e convencê-lo a me ajudar. Certo, não seria nada fácil. Primeiro, o Malfoy – a não ser que estivesse bêbado, drogado ou meio "drogue" da cabeça – nunca que me ajudaria a ganhar dinheiro. Segundo, eu não estava nem um pouco afim de aturar aquele almofadinha infeliz me dizendo o que fazer e como agir. Mas, claro, 50 galeões eram 50 galeões, tanto aqui quanto na China.

Suspirei enquanto andava pelos jardins. Encontrei Draco Malfoy sem muitos esforços, ele estava sentado junto com Pansy, conversando. Bem, monologando, acredito eu, já que Pansy falava, falava, falava e a única coisa que Malfoy fazia era revirar os olhos ou concordar com a cabeça, a muito contragosto.

Eu respirei fundo, prendi a respiração, estufei o peito e caminhei em direção aos dois:

"_Que nada de mau aconteça, que nada de mal aconteça..."_

Enquanto eu andava, eu me concentrei em caminhar de uma maneira bem mais chique do que o normal, mas... bem... não queria estar nenhum um pouco parecida com uma miss que estivesse caminhando no meio do desfile.

Estava com a coluna reta, o peito estufado, queixo erguido... Sabe? Aqueles conselhos que a gente ouve em filmes onde as protagonistas viram princesas, ou modelos, ou as garotas mais – blagh – populares da escola. Enfim...

"_Que nada de mau aconteça, que nada de mal aconteça..."_

Quando eu estava a, pelo menos, dez metros do casal, Pansy se levantou e caminhou em direção ao castelo dizendo que ia tomar um chocolate quente e já voltava. Malfoy soltou um muxoxo falando qualquer coisa do tipo: "Faz o que você quiser" e voltou a olhar o lago congelado.

Certo, ela passou por mim, lançou um olhar do tipo: "Hahahaha A Weasley pobretona!", mas eu não dei a mínima e continuei andando no meu estilo _chiquérrimo_, mas eu não contava com o fato de que, preocupada em manter a cabeça reta, eu tropeçaria em uma pedra que estava escondida pela neve e... bem... Cairia bem na frente de Draco Malfoy.

Tá bom que ele não riu, nem nada – e eu fiquei imensamente grata a esse detalhe -, mas me olhou como se eu fosse uma idiota. Bom... Eu **estava** parecendo uma idiota, então eu me levantei rapidamente e olhei para ele enquanto tirava gelo das minhas vestes "de segunda mão".

- Nossa... Weasley... – murmurou ele, se recostando na árvore, cruzando os braços e fixando sua atenção em mim – O que é? Você tá passando fome e desaprendeu a andar? Weasley, Weasley... A comida aqui em Hogwarts é de graça. Você pode comer, ninguém vai se importar. Hum... Ou seria o seu sapato... Ele é muito pequeno – deve ter comprado em liquidação, sei lá, naquela Toca de coelhos onde você vive... – e você caiu porque eles estavam apertando demais o seu pé ou será que...

Certo, ele estava carente. Foi isso o que eu disse a mim mesma para não saltar no pescoço dele e quebrá-lo em dois. Bom, e Draco Malfoy seria a minha escadinha até os 50 galeões.

Eu fiquei quieta, olhando para ele em silêncio. Quando ele parou suas piadas sem graça – e, realmente, elas estavam terrivelmente ruins naquele dia -, ele ficou olhando para mim por um tempo.

- Certo... O que você quer, Weasley?

- O quê?

- O que você quer? Está quieta, aceitou meus insultos e ainda continua aqui, de pé, olhando para mim. – disse ele, enumerando os fatos – Vamos, diga logo.

Eu desviei meus olhos dos dele e mordisquei meu lábio inferior, enquanto isso e alterava meu peso de um pé para o outro e ficava em silêncio. Alguma coisa muito ruim estava acontecendo, ele não ia aceitar.

De repente, eu caí na real.

Era impossível sequer **imaginar** Draco Malfoy me ajudando a me tornar a Miss Hogwarts. Mas já era tarde demais. Eu não podia simplesmente negar o motivo pelo qual eu estava lá, era impossível.

Bom, impossível, mas não custava nada tentar.

- E... Eu não quero nada, Malfoy. – eu disse, tentando parecer ser dura, claro, não funcionou muito.

- Você mente tão bem quanto anda com "chiqueza". – ele disse, dando um sorriso torto.

Maldito, ele tinha percebido! Ai que raiva!

- Fala logo, Weasley!

- Eu... precisodasuaajuda! – eu disse tão rápido que nem eu mesma entendi o que eu disse.

- Você... o quê? – ele perguntou, enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas, cautelosamente.

- Eu... – eu desviei os meus olhos dos olhos azuis dele, me sentei na neve, um pouco afastada dele e fiquei olhando para o lago, buscando por alguma coragem dentro de mim – Eu... Ahn...

- Que saco, Weasley! Fala de uma vez! – ele já estava se irritando, e eu também. Qual era o problema de fazer uma pergunta ridícula daquelas?

Bom, o problema era o meu orgulho.

- Eu... Preciso... Da sua... – então, eu me levantei.

Deixemos claro o seguinte: eu estava sendo levada pelo o meu orgulho que não queria ser ferido, certo?

Dei meia volta e caminhei em direção ao castelo, rapidamente.

- Weasley, volta aqui!

Ele me segurou pelo ante-braço.

- Me solta, Malfoy! – eu berrei, me soltando dele.

- Eu quero saber o que é que você queria! – ele disse, num tom ácido – Odeio quando as pessoas começam as coisas e não terminam.

Eu respirei fundo, eu precisava pensar em alguma coisa para falar. Minha mente não me ajudou muito, porque foi olhar para Draco Malfoy que a gente – meninas, em geral – sentia aquelas coisa estranha no nosso estômago dando reviravoltas.

- É que... Malfoy... Era uma coisa realmente estúpida. – eu disse, desviando os olhos – Tipo... Se eu te falasse, seria só para levar uma patada e nunca mais olhar na sua cara.

Draco Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas. Eu me toquei que eu não devia ter falado isso. Digo, ele, com certeza, achou que eu queria ficar com ele ou qualquer coisa assim, mas, enfim, ele deu um daqueles sorrisinhos de deboche.

- Tá certo, você me diz o que é e eu juro que vou ser o mais educado quanto possível. – disse, por fim.

Eu não acreditei muito nas palavras do Draco Malfoy, mas o que eu ia fazer? Eu era **péssima** para criar histórias e eu não conseguiria criar uma história muito menos agora.

- É que... Eu preciso da sua ajuda para ganhar aquele concurso idiota "Miss Hogwarts". – eu soltei um suspiro derrotado depois que disse isso – Pronto, vai logo, ria da minha cara!

Por que é que eu fui pedir?

Draco Malfoy não só riu, como começou a gargalhar.

- Obrigado por ser educado, Draco Malfoy. – eu retruquei, dando meia volta e praticamente correndo em direção ao castelo.

Mesmo na porta de entrada do castelo, eu podia ouvir ele rindo como um desesperado.

_Idiota_, pensei, por fim.

Mas eu sentia a minha garganta ardendo, meus olhos marejando e estava trêmula.

- Tanta humilhação a toa... – foi a única coisa que me veio em mente.

_Continua... _


	3. O Problema da Mione

Caminhei em direção a torre da Grifinória disposta a só chorar quando estivesse bem trancada no banheiro da Murta-que-Geme, onde só ela me ouviria. Quando eu cheguei no segundo andar, percebi que alguém me seguia.

Peguei minha varia e torci para que não fosse o Sr. Draco Malfoy, porque se fosse, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de estuporá-lo. Suspirei me virando para fitar a pessoa que me seguia, era Hermione.

- Gina... – ela disse, e eu percebi que ela estava meio temerosa.

- Mione? – eu estranhei, enquanto ela se aproximava de mim e me puxava pelo cotovelo para o local menos movimentado possível.

- Gina, eu estou com alguns problemas e eles são muito sérios. – ela disse, com uma voz urgente.

Hermione? Problemas? Por que eu nunca consigo imaginar essas duas palavras numa mesma frase?

- Hermione, você está com problemas? – Ahá! Consegui! Hermione e problema na mesma frase, não foi tão difícil.

- Sim... – ela soltou um muxoxo, enquanto se encostava na parede com uma voz derrotada – Eu estou te contando, porque eu preciso mesmo falar com você. Acho que pelo fato de você ser menina, você me entenderia melhor do que o Harry.

Bom, pelo menos ela reconhece que, em certos aspectos, eu sou mais confiável do que o Harry. Parabéns, Gina! Um ponto para você!

- Mi... Fala logo. – eu disse, energética.

A vontade de chorar tinha, em fim, passado. Eu devia tudo isso a Hermione, por isso resolvi ser bem solidária. Eu ia ajudá-la com o que eu pudesse.

- EutoafimdoRony. – ela disse tudo tão rápido que eu não tinha o que dizer. Fiquei em silêncio absoluto. Claro que eu não tinha entendido bulhufas, mas eu tinha ouvido nitidamente o "Rony".

Então, obviamente, eu sabia do que se trata. Fingindo surpresa, eu exclamei:

- Meu Deus! Você gosta do Rony! – então meu semblante voltou ao seu estado normal e eu acrescentei – Diga-me uma novidade, por favor.

Hermione suspirou, trêmula e deu um gemido junto com um muxoxo:

- Tá tão na cara?

- Mais do que imagina... – eu disse, dando tapinhas reconfortantes no ombro de Mione – Mas, sabe, Mione... Meu irmão é meio avoado, eu não acredito que ele já tenha percebido...

- Esse é o problema. – disse Hermione – Eu quero que ele saiba... E não quero que ele saiba!

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, confusa:

- Você quer ou não que ele saiba?

- Quero. – ela disse, depois acho que ela pensou melhor, franziu o cenho – Não. Digo, quero!

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Hermione... **Você quer ou não**?

- Eu quero, mas agora eu acho que a Chasey tá afim dele e, qual é? Quais são as minhas chances?

Então, eu caí na real.

Se eu não vencer o concurso, eu vou ter que ajudar a Chasey com o meu irmão... Se eu ajudar a Chasey com o meu irmão, eu vou estar apunhalando uma das minhas melhores amigas pelas costas.

Céus, eu estava ferrada.

Agora eu realmente precisava ganhar esse concurso.

- Certo... Mione... Eu preciso ir dormir... Amanhã a gente se fala.

Girei nos calcanhares e subi as escadas em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda. Falei a senha e me deitei na minha cama, tinha que ganhar. Nem que fosse sozinha, sem a ajuda do Malfoy idiota.

_(Continua...)_


	4. A Proposta

Segunda feira foi uma dos piores dias da minha vida. Antes de mais nada, a primeira pessoa com que me deparei, foi com Hermione. Ela parecia arrasada coitada, ela estava muito mal mesmo. Depois, encontrei Cordelia, que me sorriu com aquele jeito de quem já sabe que ganhou a aposta.

Bufei e comecei a caminhar mais rápido em direção ao Salão Principal, quando dei de cara com Rony. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Harry tomando um café e um pão com manteiga.

- Olá, garotos. – eu disse, me sentando na frente dos dois.

- Oi, Gina. – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, erguendo os olhos para me fitar.

Quando eu me sentei, senti um frio na espinha estranho, me virei para trás e dei de cara com Draco Malfoy, me olhando da mesa dele, com os olhos azuis e frios. Certo, eu corei. Não só eu corei, como eu corei **muito**, em virei e voltei a minha atenção aos meus amigos.

Mesmo tentando parecer normal, eu podia sentir os olhos dele me perfurando e eu queria me esconder embaixo da mesa. Agora eu, mais do que antes, devia ser uma piada para o idiota do Malfoy.

"A ruiva feia que quer ser miss".

Ah, fala sério.

Então, Rony me olhou nos olhos e perguntou:

- Gi, você sabe por que a Mione tão estranha?

Harry também me olhou apreensivo.

Coitadinha da Mione, não sabe fazer nada direito... Bom, não sabe fazer nada direito relacionado a isso, claro.

- Hum... – eu disse, tomando rapidamente o suco que estava no meu copo – Não. Por quê? Ela está estranha?

- Mais do que o normal. – disse o Rony.

É... Esse é o meu irmão. Rony é "tão" romântico... Sabe o que dizer para balançar uma garota... Coitado... Não é à toa que não consegue ficar com uma menina por mais de uma semana.

- Como assim? – eu perguntei, fingindo interesse.

- Hermione acordou mais tarde, tomou café e saiu sem nem ao menos dizer onde foi. – disse Harry, quase num sussurro – Acho que ela tá ficando louca.

Eu revirei os olhos. Será que os meninos eram tão tapados assim? Quer dizer, qual o problema da menina sair antes deles e não dizer onde ia? E, meu, Rony, acorda! Será que só ele não percebe que a Hermione gosta dele?

Meu irmão é, definitivamente, o cara mais burro que eu conheço. E eu nem preciso das terríveis notas de NOM para saber disso. Eu peguei meu material e joguei minha mala nas costas.

- Hum... – eu disse, enquanto me levantava – Eu vou indo para a minha primeira aula. Vejo vocês no almoço. Tchau.

Saí antes que um deles pudesse responder. Quando eu estava atravessando um dos corredores de Hogwarts, vi Luna parada com os olhos arregalados, vindo em minha direção.

- Você se inscreveu. – disse ela, como se em transe.

- Sim, Luna. – disse eu, mas já estava prestes a me explicar – Mas é só porque...

Luna sorriu, um sorriso enorme.

- Nós podemos ganhar! Sabe, Gina... Eu tava pensando, não é tão impossível assim... Talvez... – ela estava falando em um tom de voz tão sonhador que quase me fez ver os pensamentos dela – Se eu fizer uma chapinha e colocar umas roupas mais curtas...

- **Luna**! – eu berrei, incrédula – Você quer virar uma "Cordete"?

Bom, eu tinha outra definição para o que Luna estava pensando em se formar e rimava com "fruta". Eu bufei, ajustei a minha mala nas minhas costas e caminhei em direção a minha aula.

Mesmo assim, eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhuma aula. Eu tenho que ganhar aquele concurso. Pelo meu bolso, e pelo coraçãozinho aflito da minha amiga, Mione.

Na hora do almoço, eu estava caminhando em um corredor pouco movimentando quando senti uma mão me segurando pelo ante-braço, quando me virei dei de cara com Draco Malfoy.

- O que você quer? – vociferei.

- Te fazer uma proposta. Pode ser bem interessante.

Eu dei um tranco no meu braço e soltei-o das mãos frias de Draco Malfoy.

- Nada que venha de você me interessa. – dizendo isso, comecei a caminhar, dando as costas para ele.

- Nem se, essa proposta, envolver eu te ajudar a ganhar o Concurso?

Eu parei, estática.

Ele deu um risinho de deboche.

- Vamos, Weasley... Você aceita ou não?

Eu me virei, olhando para ele por um segundo, então, sem me controlar, por fim, perguntei:

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

- É bem simples. – disse ele, dando de ombros – Eu tenho uma festa de um... amigo... meu. Eu quero que você vá comigo.

- **Nem pensar**! – meu instinto foi bem mais rápido do que meu sentimento de comoção pela dor da Mione.

- Bom... Então... – disse o sonserino, dando de ombros e me olhando com aquele jeito de como quem diz: "Bom... eu te dei a chance".

Ele se virou e estava prestes a ir embora.

Eu estava me sentindo confusa. O que Draco Malfoy ia querer de mim? Por que ele queria que eu fosse a maldita da festa?

Então eu me lembrei do rostinho da Hermione e como ele ficaria ainda mais melancólico se ela me visse empurrando a Chasey para cima de Rony.

- Ahn... Malfoy... – eu chamei, uma parte de mim me xingando.

Draco Malfoy se virou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e então perguntou, todo cínico:

- Sim, Weasley?

Eu soltei um suspiro derrotado:

- A que horas eu encontro com você?

_Continua..._


	5. A Festa

Eu caminhei incrédula em direção ao Salão Principal e me sentei do lado de Hermione, que comia em silêncio um pouco de macarrão, sem olhar nem para Rony e nem para Harry.

- Oi, Mione. – eu disse, tentando levantar o astral da mesa – Harry, Rony...

Os dois acenaram, Rony apenas olhou para Hermione por um tempo, então cutucou ela com o garfo.

- Hey, você tá viva? – ele perguntava, com a boca cheia.

Eu e Hermione reviramos os olhos ao mesmo tempo, ela se levantou e pegou a mala, colocando-a nas costas.

- Gina, eu vou para a biblioteca... Será que você pode vir comigo? – eu percebi pelo olhar dela, que aquilo não era um pedido, era uma ordem.

Eu olhei de esguelha para Rony, mas ele parecia não estar nem aí, enquanto continuava a encher a boca de macarrão.

Me levantei e peguei a minha mala, mas antes disso, tomei todo o meus suco.

- Tchau, meninos. Vejo vocês de noite.

Logo, me arrependi de tê-lo dito, porque de noite eu estaria escapando do meu dormitório para ir a uma festa com Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ninguém merece, certo?

Enquanto nós duas caminhávamos em direção a biblioteca, Hermione me surpreendeu com uma pergunta meio indireta:

- Como é que você pôde fazer isso comigo?

Eu fiquei confusa. O que eu tinha feito?

- Fiz o quê?

- Como você pôde fazer aquela aposta com a Chasey? Ela veio me falar da aposta toda sorridente. – disse Hermione, fingindo uma animação enojada, típica da Cordelia Chasey – E, agora, você ainda vai empurrar ela para o Rony se perder aquele concurso idiota...

Eu senti como se tivesse levado uma paulada na boca do estômago.

- Mione, eu **vou **ganhar aquele concurso. Juro. Eu vou fazer o possível para não ter que ajudar a Chasey a ficar com o meu irmão. – eu disse, séria. E eu não estava mentindo. O principal motivo pelo qual eu estava naquela roubada com o Malfoy, era por causa da Mione.

Os olhos de Mione estavam rasos de lágrimas e ela me abraçou.

- Gina... Eu não sei como eu me sentiria se eu visse o Rony com ela, eu acho que eu não suportaria... – depois, ela se soltou limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão – Eu... Eu até saí do concurso.

- O quê? – eu perguntei, incrédula – Achei que você quisesse.

- Eu não quero mais. Sabe, eu até tava meio afim, mas agora... Não to com ânimo para nada. – desabafou – Gina, por favor... **por favor**... Não perca esse concurso por nada na vida. Promete?

- Sim... – eu disse, dando um suspiro e me sentindo a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo. Eu quero dizer... Fala sério!... Qual a minha chance de vencer aquele concurso?

As aulas passaram muito rápido e, quando dei por mim, faltavam duas horas para as dez. As dez horas eu devia esperar por Draco Malfoy na torre da Sonserina porque eu tinha que ir naquela festa idiota dos sonserinos idiotas.

Corri para o quarto e peguei meu vestido do baile, que era o meu único vestido decente. Com um aceno da varinha, ele – o vestido que era rosa – ficou azul escuro e ficou muito bonito.

Corri para o banheiro, tomei um banho bem refrescante, depois, usando a varinha, eu prendi meu cabelo em um coque apertado e coloquei o vestido. Passei um pouco de perfume e, então, eu fiz uma coisa que eu espero nunca mais fazer na minha vida... Eu roubei a capa do Harry!

Foi a coisa mais arriscada que eu já fiz na minha vida. Trajando um vestido preto que tornava andar – mesmo que de vagar – uma missão muito, muito, muito arriscada, eu subi um lance de escadas até chegar no andar do sétimo ano.

Lancei um olhar rápido para a sala deles, e ela estava completamente vazia. Caminhando lentamente, eu fui em direção ao quarto dos meninos, todos estavam dormindo e isso incluía o próprio Harry Potter, por mais incrível que isso fosse.

Eu tirei os sapatos de salto agulha que eu estava usando – o que, acreditem, foi um enorme alivio – e comecei a andar pelo quarto evitando fazer barulho mas, é claro, foi praticamente impossível já que o meu vestido farfalhava a cada passo que eu dava.

Então, eu pisei na barra do meu vestido e caí no chão. Sorte que eu caí no tapete. E o barulho ao invés de ser PLUFT, foi PUF. E ninguém ouviu. Então, eu me ajoelhei e comecei a engatinhar até a cama do Harry.

Abri o balcão dele usando o Allohomora e vasculhei até achar a capa. Puxei a capa por cima de mim e sumi, comecei a caminhar para fora do quarto, quando Harry Potter levantou da cama.

_Ferrou! Ele me viu!_

Dei meia volta e comecei a praticamente correr até parar na porta, me abaixei, peguei meus sapatos e parei do lado da porta, ofegante. Tentei conter a minha respiração, enquanto ouvia Harry vasculhando o baú dele.

_Por favoooor... Alguém me salva!_

Foi o único pensamento que surgiu na minha cabeça, então, Harry Potter saiu do quarto, colocou os sapatos nos pés, apoiando-se na parede em que eu estava encostada. Graças a Deus eu estava invisível.

Harry estava com uma cara preocupada e entrou no quarto novamente, para chamar o Rony, com certeza, então, assim que ele entrou no quarto, eu comecei a descer as escadas, em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda.

Quando eu estava no terceiro lance de escadas, eu ouvi o relógio batendo as dez badaladas.

_Ai... O Malfoy vai me matar... _

Eu comecei a descer mais rápido, então, eu passei pela mulher gorda. Ela deve ter xingado até a minha tatatatatatatatataravó, mas isso não tinha importância, eu estava ofegante enquanto corria com a capa em direção a Torre da Sonserina.

Ninguém nunca tinha me falado que essa capa era tão inconveniente, vira e mexe eu caía no chão dos corredores e tinha que me levantar, com algum esforço. Então, eu finalmente cheguei na Torre da Sonserina e lá estava Draco Malfoy, encostado na parede com as vestes mais lindas que eu já vi um cara de Hogwarts usando.

Eu joguei a capa para trás e Draco me olhou por um instante, mas, ao invés de fazer um elogio que fosse, ele disse:

- Está atrasada, Weasley. 15 minutos.

- Desculpe... – eu soltei um muxoxo – Eu tive um probleminha...

- É a capa do Potter? – perguntou Malfoy, me cortando, ao olhar a capa que agora estava enrolada nos meus braços.

- Sim... – eu admiti, abaixando a cabeça.

Malfoy tirou as capas da minha mão e fez um feitiço que transformou-a em um lencinho, ele colocou no bolso e depois acrescentou, evitando olhar para mim:

- Quando formos embora... – ele murmurou – Não esqueça de me pedi-la.

- OK... – eu disse, e nós dois subimos as escadas.

Quando chegamos em uma porta, era possível ouvir pequenos ruídos lá dentro. Draco abriu a porta e o ruído aumentou muito. Ele passou a mão pela minha cintura e foi comandando os meus passos para dentro do salão.

Tinham meninas com as blusas meio abertas dançando em cima de mesas como se fossem... bom... isso não importa. Tinham pessoas se beijando por tudo quanto era canto e eu te juro que vi dois jogadores – siiiim, dois **homens** - do time da Sonserina, se beijando.

- Que nojo! – eu disse, num murmúrio, mas Malfoy ouviu e deu um risinho abafado.

- O quê? Vai dizer que as festas na Grifinória ficam tocando valsas e as meninas usam aqueles vestidos longos e aqueles cabelos de filme trouxa dos anos 70. – disse ele, em tom de deboche.

- A verdade é que... a Grifinória... Não dá muitas festas. – eu disse, desviando meus olhos da pista de dança que estava cheia daqueles loucos que estavam se agarrando.

Foi então que um cara loiro de olhos verdes surgiu do nada do nosso lado e berrou, bem no meu ouvido:

- GRIFINÓRIA NA FESTA!!! – ele berrou, e o meu reflexo foi quase agarrar Draco Malfoy.

A música diminuiu o volume e todos pararam para me olhar. Eu estava totalmente vermelha e olhando para os meus pés, foi quando o menino loiro de olho verde me puxou pelo ante-braço.

- Vem, vamos dançar. – disse ele, me puxando para o meio da pista de dança – Como é o seu nome, mesmo? Wenzy?

- Weasley! – eu corrigi, evitando olhar para ele, enquanto ele dançava como um louco na minha frente.

- Ah, é... – ele disse, com um sorriso – A mais nova dos Weasleys, a namoradinha do Potter.

- Eu não sou a "namoradinha" do Potter. – eu disse, ainda evitando olhar para aquele cara.

- Então, prova. – antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele me beijou.

Tá, esse cara era **muito** estranho.

Depois disso, ele se afastou de mim e foi até Draco e entregou para ele uma sacolinha, Draco guardou-a no bolso. E olhou para mim com um sorriso torto.

Depois, o menino voltou para mim e ia me beijar de novo, quando eu empurrei ele.

- Não quero mais. – eu disse, por fim – Eu... Eu não to afim de beijar ninguém hoje.

Ele me olhou estranho. Claro, ele era muito bonito e não devia estar acostumado a levar bota de ninguém.

Ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou de novo, quando eu ergui meu joelho com força e, diga-se de passagem, nocaute! Ele caiu no chão gemendo de dor e eu caminhei até Draco Malfoy, pisando duro no chão.

Numa das minhas pisadas, eu quebrei o salto agulha e caí de costas no chão. Me levantei fingindo que nada tinha acontecido e puxei Malfoy pelo braço.

- Vamos embora... por favor... – supliquei.

Ele pareceu hesitar por um instante, então assentiu.

- Tá, vamos embora.

Nós dois saímos da festa, juntos. Draco Malfoy estava em silêncio mórbido e eu com vontade de chorar, devido a vergonha que eu tinha passado.

- Nunca mais... – eu disse, fazendo ele me olhar – Nunca mais me faça passar por isso, por favor.

_Continua..._


	6. Devolvendo a Capa

Draco Malfoy deu um tapinha amigável nas minhas costas e me conduziu até a Torre da Grifinória. Nós dois ficamos em silêncio, do lado do quarto da mulher gorda, eu tentando controlar as minhas lágrimas e ele me olhando.

- Hum... Amanhã... Lá pelas nove e meia... Você aparece na torre da Sonserina.

- Eu não quero mais ir para lá. – eu disse, num sussurro fraco.

- Virgínia... – disse ele, com um tom de voz forte – Você quer ou não ganhar aquele concurso?

- Eu... – eu limpei uma lágrima que estava quase caindo – Eu não quero mais ver aqueles seus amigos estranhos...

Draco Malfoy levou a mão até o bolso e tirou de lá o lencinho, pegou a varinha que estava na bolsa e disse:

- Finite Encantatem. – e o lencinho voltou a ser a capa, ele me entregou – Te espero amanhã.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, ele girou nos calcanhares e caminhou em direção a sua própria torre, eu coloquei a capa e entrei pela mulher gorda, corri até o sétimo andar e encontrei o dormitório cheio de moleques adormecidos, com exceção de Rony e Harry.

Eu corri até lá e joguei a capa no meio do corredor, depois eu estava descendo as escadas quando ouvi o barulho de pés subindo as escadas. E ouvi as vozes de Rony, de Hermione e de Harry.

- Mas... Quem roubaria a sua capa, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, em um tom de voz alarmado.

- Não sei... – disse Rony, sério – Talvez alguém que quisesse evitar que Harry fosse se encontrar com aquela Corvinal hoje de noite, não é, **Hermione**?

Foi então que eu percebi, quem subia eram só os dois. Harry não estava com eles. Eu me escondi o melhor que pude, precisava ouvir aquela conversa.

- O que você está insinuando com isso, Ronald? – a voz de Hermione estava incrédula.

- Ah, vamos lá, Hermione! Todos sabem do seu amor "secreto" pelo Harry. – disse Rony, finalmente chegando no sétimo andar. Eu olhei para a acara dele e estava com um desgosto incrível.

Meu irmão estava com ciúmes.

Bom, mas ele não ia deixar transparecer, óbvio.

- Ora, Rony! Não seja tão idiota! – bradou Hermione – Eu não gosto do Harry!

Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com força.

Rony soltou um muxoxo e também entrou no dormitório feminino. Eu soltei um suspiro e caminhei em direção ao sexto andar, arranquei o vestido e vesti minha camisola, caindo na cama no mesmo momento.

Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte e desci para tomar café. Hermione e Rony estavam sentados se olhando com apreensão, enquanto Harry conversava animadamente com uma loira aguada da Corvinal.

Eu me sentei na frente de Harry, do lado de Hermione.

- Olá, pessoas. O que está acontecendo aqui? – eu perguntei, enquanto passava manteiga em um pão de forma.

- A Hermione está se matando de ciúmes do...

- Rony! – eu berrei – Que coisa mais idiota para se falar.

Eu o cortei antes que a aguadinha ouvisse e terminasse com Harry.

- Gina, essa é a Kadance. – disse Harry, apontando para a menina com a cabeça – Ela também está concorrendo a Miss Hogwarts.

- Hum... Ela está concorrendo? – perguntou Kadance, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Sim, estou. – eu disse, corada. Meu cabelo era meio armado, eu era horrível e aquela era a menina mais linda do mundo.

Então, ela olhou para a minha cara e começou a rir. Sem zoeira. Gargalhar de mim. O que deixou Rony, Mione e Harry completamente sem ação. Então, Harry tirou os braços do ombro da menina e fechou a cara para ela.

- Eu acho a Gina muito bonita. – disse, olhando de esguelha para Kadance, que parou de rir na hora – Não gosto que as minhas ficantes riam dos meus amigos, falou?

- Ótimo. – disse a loira, jogando os cabelos para trás – Então, fique com a sua amiguinha feia.

Era tudo o que eu mais precisava.

Rony fez um movimentou com as mãos e disse, em um tom completamente audível:

- Vaza, Barbie!

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça enquanto tomava um pouco de suco.

- Que menina mais idiota. – disse Harry, com desgosto – Hey, Gina... Você sabia que tinham roubado a minha capa?

- Nossa! Quem faria uma coisa dessas? – perguntei, fingindo surpresa.

- A Hermione. – disse Rony, apontando para Mione de maneira acusadora, com a faca que ele estava passando manteiga no pão de forma.

Hermione bateu com a mão na mesa e se levantou com ferocidade.

- Eu... não... roubei... a... capa... – sibilou, fuzilando Rony com o olhar – Eu estava com você o tempo todo.

Resolvi que era a hora de alguém entrar no meio da briga antes que os dois começassem a se atacar.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo sozinhos de noite? – eu perguntei. Foi a melhor coisa que me veio a cabeça.

- Nós não estávamos fazendo nada. – disse Rony, lançando um olhar raivoso para Hermione – Até porque, mesmo se eu tentasse fazer qualquer coisa, tenho certeza que ela colocaria o nome do Harry no meio.

Nesse instante, Harry ficou paralisado, com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Rony, pare com isso. – disse Hermione, com a voz fraca – Eu não gosto do Harry, seu estúpido.

Se levantou e saiu do salão, e eu pude ver ela limpando os olhos das lágrimas.

- Parabéns, Rony! Um ponto para você! – disse Harry, fazendo uma bolinha de papel com um pergaminho e jogando na cabeça de Rony.

- Pare com isso, Harry.

- Você sabe que ela gosta de você. – eu disse, de repente, fazendo com que Rony esbugalhasse os olhos e olhasse para mim.

- Como você sabe?

- Hum... É... Pelo jeito que ela olha para você.

- Você não sabe de nada. – disse Rony, com desgosto, colocando a mala nas costas e saindo do Salão.

Eu e Harry trocamos olhares confusos e então demos de ombros.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Aula de Poções. – disse eu, pegando minha mochila.

- Boa sorte. – disse Harry, dando um aceno com a mão.

Saí do Salão e encontrei com Draco Malfoy, ele estava encostado na parede me fitando.

- Bom dia, Virgínia.

- Só se for para você, Malfoy. – eu disse irritada.

Eu **nunca** o perdoaria pelo o que ele me fez passar naquela festa idiota. Eu o odiava ainda mais. Queria que ele sumisse.

Eu estava passando por ele, quando ele me segurou pelo ante-braço.

- Me espere depois das aulas no jardim.

- Mas... Tem pessoas no jardim.

Draco Malfoy sorriu.

- Te vejo lá.

Saiu me deixando sozinha, como ele sempre faz.

Deve ser algum tipo de sina, sei lá...

_Continua..._


	7. Mudança

Na aula de poção, eu consegui fazer uma poção que, supostamente, deveria ser azul, ficar amarela! Que maravilha, não, srta. Weasley? Eu ainda posso ouvir aquela voz arrastada daquele professor carrancudo: "Severo Snape".

Claro que as aulas estavam indo muito, muito, muito rápidas devido ao fato de eu não querer me encontrar com Draco Malfoy, mas eu já estava no fim da última aula quando Cordelia Chasey veio falar comigo.

- Gina! – ela me chamou, eu parei de andar e fiquei olhando para o chão enquanto ouvia o salto dela batendo contra o chão, ritmado – Gina, nós precisamos conversar!

Eu fiquei um segundo em silêncio, o que será que aquela garota queria comigo. Ah, não ser, claro, falar sobre a nossa aposta?

- Hum... Oi, Cordy! – eu me virei, fitando-a nos olhos por um minuto.

- Oi, Gina! – disse ela, jogando os cabelos para trás com um aceno de cabeça – Eu... hum... bem... preciso que você me faça um favor.

- Claro! – eu disse, automaticamente. Me xinguei por dentro.

- Avise a Hermione, que, infelizmente, ela terá que participar do Concurso.

- O quê? Como assim? "Terá que participar"?

- Ah... – Cordy pareceu levemente sem graça – Eu esqueci de tirar o nome dela e ela está como se ainda estivesse disputando. Bom... Obrigadinha!

Ela deu meia volta e saiu andando rápido e berrando pelo nome de um menino loiro de olhos azuis, que ao ouvir a voz da menina, se voltou e deu um sorriso maravilhado. Bom, a minha cabeça não estava concentrada nisso, e sim no fato de que Hermione iria ficar furiosa... E eu era quem ia receber o pato.

- Tá certo... Ela nem vai ficar tão brava assim... – eu dizia para mim mesma, enquanto caminhava em direção a Torre da Grifinória, foi então que eu bati com a mão na testa – Ah meu Deus... Aquele encontro idiota com o Malfoy... Que saco!

Resmunguei e saí andando pelos corredores, esquecendo completamente de Hermione.

Quando eu cheguei no Jardim, Draco Malfoy estava conversando com milhares de garotas e quando ele me olhou, falou alguma coisa e todas as meninas olharam para mim, deram risinhos e saíram correndo, passando por mim e rindo.

Eu fiquei um minuto quieta, tentando absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo e, quando dei por mim, Draco Malfoy estava na minha frente.

- Olá, Virgínia!

A resposta veio completamente automática:

- Posso saber desde quando você me chama de "Virgínia", Malfoy? – eu perguntei, seca, fitando-o nos olhos.

- Huuum... – disse ele, fingindo puxar algo antigo da memória – Deixe-me te contar um negócio, _Weasley_... – disse ele, começando a me puxar para dentro do castelo – Eu costumo tratar muito bem as pessoas com quem faço acordos.

Eu dei uma risada irônica que eu juro que não sei de onde veio.

- Tratar bem? Ah, claro! – eu disse, revirando os olhos.

- Virgínia... – ele murmurou, com um suspiro cansado – Eu **vou** te chamar de Virgínia e não estou nem aí. Você vai ter que se acostumar.

Tá certo, então... Sr.-Malfoy-eu-trato-bem-as-pessoas.

Aquele cara já tava começando a me tirar do sério. Quero dizer, primeiro ele ri da minha cara porque eu quero participar do concurso, depois ele me faz uma proposta bem idiota e eu tive que aceitar por causa da minha melhor amiga, depois, naquela maldita festa, um sonserino me beija a força e, aparentemente, pagou Draco por fazê-lo, depois, me deixa abalada e com medo de sonserinos... Agora, me vem com essa de me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

Se ele quer me deixar insana, ele estava realmente conseguindo fazer o que ele queria, porque eu estava à poucos passos de dar meia volta e sair dali, esquecer aquele concurso.

Então, eu me lembrei que se eu saísse dali, desse meia volta, e esquecesse do concurso, eu teria que avisar Hermione que ela teria de participar do Concurso de qualquer jeito, o que seria pior do que duas ou três horas ouvindo Draco Malfoy no meu ouvido dizendo o que eu devia ou não fazer e como eu devia ou não andar.

Draco parou comigo na frente daquela estátua e falou aquela senha retardada daquela casa maldita – sonserina – e me empurrou escada a cima, em direção ao oitavo andar. Sim, a Sonserina tinha a proeza de ter o oitavo andar, o que era uma tamanha injustiça, porque a Grifinória, a Corvinal e a Lufa-lufa só tinham sete andares.

Por que a torre deles era mais alta? Que injusto.

Bom, meus pensamentos sobre justiça em relação as torres da casa logo foi interrompido, porque Draco Malfoy parou de me empurrar e me deixou de frente para uma porta de carvalho mal lixada.

- O que é que tem aí? – eu exigi saber.

Malfoy deu um sorriso maroto, que me tirou do sério, e abriu a porta. Me puxou de novo para dentro e eu quase desmaiei quando vi o que tinha lá. Várias cabines e em cada cabine, tinha uma menina do grupo que estava conversando com Malfoy.

A primeira menina que caminhou até mim, me levou para a primeira cabine. Ela tinha uma "maca" e eu vi, que na parede direita, tinha uma portinha que ligava a próxima cabine.

Eu me sentei na cama e vi quando a menina entrou e fechou a porta as suas costas.

- Você deve ser a Weasley! – disse ela com um sorriso – Vamos, tire as vestes.

- O quê? O-o quê você _pensa_ que vai fazer comigo? – perguntei, aterrorizada.

Ah, mas aquele Malfoy me pagava quando eu saísse daquela cabine.

- Te depilar, é claro! – disse, apontando para a cera quente que estava do lado da cama.

_Maldito, maldito, maldito!_

Essa era a minha corrente de pensamentos, enquanto eu me despia e ficava só de calcinha e sutiã, o que era bastante incomodo, se quer saber a minha opinião. Além do mais, eu me depilava em casa, com a minha mãe, não com uma estranha.

Eu me deitei na maca e ela começou o trabalho dela. Não preciso dizer que eu gritei até ficar rouca naquela cabine. Quando a moça terminou, ela me olhava com uma cara consoladora.

- Está tudo bem, viu? Nem doeu tanto!

_Só por que não foi em você, docinho..._

Eu pensei, muito educada.

Então, ela me indicou a porta que ligava a outra cabine, eu estava com um roupão rosa e quando eu vi uma menina ruiva na cabine, com uma tesoura, eu quase caí para trás.

Claro que, de algum modo, eu não conseguia pensar que, talvez, só para variar, a tesoura não fosse para perfurar meu estômago ou me fazer sofrer, mas para cortar o meu cabelo.

- O que você vai fazer com isso? – perguntei, quase chorando.

- Cortar seu cabelo, querida... – disse ela, com um sotaque francês chique.

Ela me sentou em uma cadeira que ficava de frente para o espelho, ela analisava o meu cabelo com uma cara de desgosto que eu até corei. Então, ela puxou uma mexa do meu cabelo, me fazendo sentir um espasmo de dor.

Ela olhou as pontas.

- Quantas pontas duplas... – disse, enquanto colocava a ponta dos meus cabelos bem próximas dos olhos azuis piscina – É... Eu vou ter que cortar uns... dois, três dedos do seu cabelo.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas". – disse ela, e começou a passar cremes e mais cremes. Enquanto isso, ela massageava o meu coro-cabeludo, o que não era nada ruim.

Eu não sei se eu dormir, mas eu sei que quando a loira disse: "Pronto", eu só consegui ver que metade do meu cabelo estava no chão. Quando me olhei no espelho e vi que meus cabelos estavam no ombro, eu quis morrer.

- Vá para a outra cabine, querida... Você está linda.

Eu tinha outra opção?

Caminhei e encontrei uma menina com um secador pendurado no pescoço e uma escova na mão.

- Vamos!

- A onde? – eu perguntei, assustada.

- Senta.

Eu obedeci e ela começou a girar em torno de mim, com aquele barulho ensurdecedor do secador. Enquanto isso, eu ficava em silêncio, apenas tentando me ver no espelho.

Quando ela terminou, eu mal acreditava no que estava vendo. Eu estava com uma cabelo liso e com cachinhos – acredite se quiser – nas pontas. Algo muito caro ia acontecer. E eu ia ter que pagar.

- Perfeito! – disse a mulher de pele morena, enquanto apontava parta a porta que ligava a outra cabine, então ela pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço – Vai ficar assim por um bom tempo.

Eu respirei fundo e quando entrei lá, dei de cara com uma mulher idêntica a Cordelia Chasey, mas um pouco mais velha, com um enorme estojo de maquiagem na mão.

- Bem que ele disse que você tinha sardas... – ela murmurou, se aproximando com um sorriso carismático.

Ela me ensinou a usar as maquiagens, o pó-de-arroz para disfarçar as sardas, a sombra nos olhos para realçá-los... E, acreditem, eu estava até me divertindo. "Seja Cordelia Chasey por uma noite".

Noite!

Ah, meu Deus! Rony, Harry e Hermione já devia ter dado pela a minha falta!

Quando a mulher terminou, eu estava praticamente sem as sardas, ela sorriu e me entregou um estojo de maquiagem.

- Faça um bom uso! – disse, sorrindo.

Eu sorri de volta e fui até a última porta.

E, oh meu Deus! A mulher que estava lá era uma estilista.

Ela tirou as minhas medidas, e, em menos de vinte minutos, ela me entregou uma sacola cheia de roupas. Mas **cheia mesmo**, eu só estava com medo da conta disso tudo.

Ela sorriu e conjurou as minhas vestes de Hogwarts, eu a vesti e vi que essa era a última cabine. Com um suspiro, eu abriu a porta da cabine e saí, dando de cara com Draco Malfoy.

_Continua..._


	8. Brigas e Conseqüências

Eu não me lembro de ter conversado com Malfoy depois que eu saí de todas aquelas cabines, até porque eu estava sem um pingo de paciência para falar com aquele loiro aguado enquanto minha pele estava ardendo devido aquela maldita depilação.

Mas Draco Malfoy me falou para esperá-lo no Sábado na Zonko's. Quero dizer, sábado nós iríamos para Hogsmeade e eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ficar andando pelos cantos na companhia de Draco Malfoy.

_Qual é? Vamos, Gina! Faça esse esforço por mim! Vai ser só mais uma semana e vai ser o concurso! _

Eu ouvia a voz de Hermione ecoando na minha mente.

Por falar nisso, eu teria que falar para a Hermione que ela ia ter que participar do concurso, e só isso me fez sentir um arrepio na espinha, o que fez com que Draco Malfoy me olhasse de um jeito estranho.

Mas ele não disse nada. Para a sorte dele, porque do jeito que eu estava estressada, eu ia mandar ele as favas. Mas os dois ficaram em silêncio e a única coisa que ele disse foi que era para eu esperá-lo na Zonko's no passeio para Hogsmade.

Ele me deixou na frente do quadro da mulher gorda e eu entrei sem nem olhar para trás, o que foi bem injusto da minha parte, porque Draco Malfoy não só tinha alisado o meu cabelo, me ensinado a me maquiar, como também tinha me dado roupas nova. Bom, por outro lado, ele tinha feito aquela mulher me depilar.

Eu subi as escadas correndo e cheguei ao sexto andar bem mais rápido do que o normal. Joguei as sacolas embaixo da minha cama, bem no momento em que a porta se abriu e Hermione Granger apareceu.

- Onde você estava? Seu irmão está te procurando como um louco... O que você fez no cabelo?

Eu levei, timidamente, a mão até os meus cabelos lisos e, graças àquela cabeleireira maluca, bem mais curtos.

- A... Luna cortou o meu cabelo e hidratou ele! – eu disse, rápido.

Hermione, claro, não acredito, mas não me questionou mais quanto a isso. Ela ficou em silêncio me olhando com atenção.

- Suas sardas! – disse ela, de vagar – Suas sardas praticamente sumiram! Onde é que você esteve? Com a Cordelia Chasey?

_Por falar em Cordelia Chasey..._

- Hum... Mione... Eu preciso conversar com você sobre a Cordelia Chasey...

Hermione me olhou num misto de susto com desconfiança:

- Pois não?

- Ela... bem... Ela disse que você... **vai ter que** participar do concurso. – então, eu fechei os olhos, quase que esperando uma porrada no meio da testa.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hermione, abalada, mas não brava nem nada assim.

- Ahn... É que... A Cordelia... Bem... Ela esqueceu de tirar o seu nome da lista de concorrentes.

Hermione fechou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho, depois se levantou e disse:

- Te vejo amanhã, Gina.

Ela deu meia volta e me deixou sozinha, do lado da minha cama.

Dando de ombros, me despi e deitei-me, não custei muito para dormir.

No outro dia, acordei atrasada para a primeira aula. Me levantei correndo e me olhei no espelho e, para a minha surpresa, eu estava bem bonita, até.

Me vesti correndo e, colocando os sapatos as pressas, desci correndo as escadas. Foi quando eu parei, olhando perplexa para a cena mais intrigante da minha vida, no meio de milhares de alunos de diversas casa, eu consegui envergar Hermione, que encurralava Cordelia Chasey, quase como se fosse enforcá-la.

- Mione! – berrei eu, correndo até ela e puxando-a para longe de Cordelia, que se apoiou na parede tentando ganhar um pouco de ar.

Cordelia lançou um olhar feroz a Hermione:

- Você foi escolhida entre muitas meninas para continuar no Concurso, não é justo você sair do nada!

- Eu não quero mais participar! – berrou Hermione, enquanto eu lutava para segurá-la.

- Não quer, é? – berrou Cordelia de volta que agora era segurada por Rony, mas eu não acho que essa tenha sido uma boa idéia, pois isso, obviamente, deixou a Mione ainda mais irritadiça – Ou será que você está com medo que eu ganhe o seu ruivinho?

- Ele não é meu! – berrou Hermione, em um tom de voz fora do comum, era quase como se ela quisesse matar a garota. E, bem... Ela queria.

- Ah, se é assim... – Cordelia deu as costas para Hermione com uma agilidade incrível e beijou Rony, no começo, Rony ficou meio assustado, mas depois a anta... oh, meu Deus... a anta correspondeu!

- Vem, Mione... – eu murmurei, puxando ela de encontro para mim, enquanto puxava ela para longe de todas aquelas pessoas.

Paramos em um corredor vazio. Hermione me abraçou e eu percebi quando ela começou a dar pequenas tremidas, ela estava chorando. Soluços fortes se faziam ouvir aos poucos e eu apenas a abracei, porque o que estava feito, estava feito. Rony e Cordelia tinham ficado e nada mais mudaria se eu ganhasse ou não aquela porcaria de concurso.

Eu estava me sentindo horrível, principalmente, porque parte de mim estava feliz de não Ter a **obrigação** de ficar entre as 5 garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts. Joguei meus cabelos ruivos para trás e afaguei os cabelos cheios de Hermione, que continuava a soluçar, mas estava se esforçando para se controlar.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio absoluto, Hermione se soltou dos meus braços e limpou os olhos. Com um aceno da varinha tirou dos seus olhos qualquer vestígio de choro.

Depois olhou para seu relógio de pulso e soltou uma exclamação, arregalando os olhos:

- Meu Deus! Estamos atrasadas! – disse, me puxando pelo braço.

Eu pensei em informar Hermione que, diferente dela, eu ainda não havia tomado café-da-manhã, mas resolvi mudar de idéia quando vi ela me puxando pêlos corredores.

- Qual a sua primeira aula?- perguntou Hermione, então eu percebi que ela estava me puxando em direção ao segundo andar, ao anda do banheiro da Murta. Naquele momento, eu entendi que teria que cabular aula com a srta. Perfeita-já-não-tão-perfeita-assim.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qual era a minha primeira aula, Hermione abriu a porta do banheiro e me puxou para dentro, fechando-a as minhas costas, depois disso, Hermione correu para uma das cabines e se sentou, chorando.

Eu posso dizer que me senti completamente entediada na primeira hora que perdi no banheiro com Hermione, pois a única coisa que ela fez, foi ficar encolhida na cabine mais próxima a parede e chorava como se fosse um bezerro desmamado o que estava começando a me deixar bastante chateada.

_Talvez uma aula com o Snape fosse mais divertida do que isso..._

Uma parte de mim dizia, maldosamente.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Gin? – perguntou a voz de Hermione, irreconhecível devido a sua fraqueza e... bem... nenhuma voz resiste à uma hora de choro interrupto.

- Hum? – perguntei, fitando as paredes descascadas do banheiro e estranhando o fato de Murta não estar no seu banheiro, pentelhando a pobre grifinória que estava chorando feito uma desesperada porque meu irmão era um brilhante idiota.

- Eu acho que eu devia continuar nesse concurso. – disse Hermione, com a voz num misto de choro e surpresa – Eu acho que eu deveria tentar ganhar esse concurso! Quero dizer, imagina só a cara da Cordelia se eu ganhasse em primeiro lugar! Ela ia, literalmente, cair para trás!

É, eu realmente acho que Cordy cairia para trás se o visse. Hermione subindo na plataforma com uma faixa escrita "Miss Hogwarts", acenando e mandando beijinhos, enquanto recebia um buquê de flores da Chasey.

Bom, isso não combina com a Hermione.

Nem um pouco.

- É... – comecei eu, mas fui cortada por uma Hermione bem mais empolgada com a idéia de se tornar Miss.

- Gin, você não está capitando a idéia como um todo! – murmurou ela, caminhando até mim de joelhos e se sentando do meu lado, fitando a parede com os olhos castanhos escuros sonhadores – Imagine só... Gin, nós temos que concorrer!

Eu fiquei um minuto em silêncio, então eu tentei ser o mais educada possível:

- Bem... Mione... – eu disse, fechando meus olhos para não ver ela me fitando com interesse de uma garotinha que vai ouvir o papai dizendo que "Papai Noel não existe" – Eu só estava nesse concurso pêlos 50 galeões e acho que, agora que a Cordy está com o Ron... Ela não vai mais querer a aposta.

Então, Hermione desviou os olhos. Chateada pelo fato de Ter se lembrado da cena dessa manhã.

- Ela não está com ele... – disse Hermione, em tom consolador.

- Mione... Por favor... Encare a realidade por um pequeno instante... Cordelia Chasey, a garota mais cobiçada de Hogwarts, beijou Rony. Eu... Eu não acredito que ele vá dar o fora nela, Mi...

Hermione se levantou bruscamente.

- O Rony não vai ficar com ela! – ela berrou para mim – Eu sei que não! Por que... Porque nós dois somos como presunto e queijo! Somos perfeitos um para o outro... – Hermione abaixou a cabeça e deixou que as franjas cobrissem suas feições - ...só que ele ainda não percebeu... E... Quando ele perceber...

Hermione e eu ficamos em silêncio. Ela tentando se controlar e eu ansiosa para saber o fim da frase.

- Quando ele perceber... Será tarde demais. – disse eu, finalmente – Porque você merece alguém muito melhor que o Rony.

Hermione me abraçou e eu retribui. Minutos depois, nós duas saímos para ir almoçar na nossa torre, longe dos olhos curiosos.

_Continua..._


	9. A Nova Aposta

Os dias passaram muito rápido e já era Sexta-feira quando eu finalmente consegui não ficar somente consolando Hermione. Pela primeira vez, desde Quarta-feira, eu estava entre todos os alunos de Hogwarts.

Como eu havia previsto, Rony não terminou com Cordelia. E, para completar, ela agora estava se sentando na mesa da Grifinória, o que fazia com que Hermione nunca tomasse as refeições com os amigos.

Eu me sentei e olhei para a Cordelia fingindo um sorriso de animação.

- Como vão os preparatórios para o concurso?

Cordelia pareceu satisfeita pela minha pergunta, encostou sua cabeça nos ombros de Rony, que pareceu um pouco incomodado com o ato dela, mas não fez nada, senão se virar para Harry e conversar sobre o time de Quadriboll.

- Ótimos... – então, ela acrescentou em um sussurro – Será que poderíamos ir lá fora? Preciso conversar com você.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e nós duas saímos para o Jardim, mas não sem antes Cordelia dar um beijo no meu irmão que **me** deixou sem ar. Depois, ela se soltou dele com um sorriso triunfante e foi quando eu vi Hermione parada, na frente da nossa mesa.

_Wow! Hoje é o dia de sorte da Mione!_

Mas Hermione apenas sorriu, como se nem gostasse de Rony e se sentou na frente do Harry, enchendo um copo de suco. Ela parecia revigorada, me lançou um olhar significativo quando eu fui puxada para fora do castelo pela morena.

Cordelia parece bem mais contente do que o normal – eu não achei que isso fosse possível, mas é – faltava só ela... não sei... ficar pulando como uma bailarina, sei lá.

- Gin... Eu quero aumentar a aposta.

- Você... **o quê**? – eu perguntei, incrédula. "Ter beijado o meu irmão na frente da minha melhor amiga já não foi o suficiente, não, sua filha da...!"

- 100 galeões! – ela disse, radiante. E eu posso jurar que ela **realmente** deu um pulinho de bailarina! Digo, **deu mesmo** aquele pulinho! Bom, talvez fosse alucinação da minha cabeça que girava na possibilidade de ter 100 galeões no bolso.

Eu tentei me recompor e esconder a minha cara de espanto.

- Quantos galeões você disse, mesmo? – perguntei, na vã tentativa de voltar ao meu estado normal.

Podia ter sido alucinação da minha cabeça, não?

Sim, poderia, mas não foi.

- 100 galeões, Gina... Eu quero aumentar a aposta para **100 galeões**. – ela disse, com um sorriso.

Eu já estava bem cansada das pessoas olhando para mim e rindo da minha cara. Primeiro: Porque eu já estava de saco cheio de ter que fazer aqueles feitiços estranhos para deixar meu cabelo liso e bonito. Segundo: Eu já estava cansada de acordar meia hora antes só para fazer a minha maquiagem, para as minhas sardas idiotas não aparecerem na minha cara e, por último, mas não menos importante, eu já estava "p da vida" só de pensar que ia ter que aturar Draco Malfoy no sábado.

- E o que é que eu teria que fazer? – perguntei, cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar desconfiado.

- Bom, para ganhar, o de sempre. Entre as cinco mais. – ela disse, com os olhos brilhando vitoriosos.

- "Mas..." – disse eu.

Cordelia sorriu agradecida:

- Mas, se perder... Terá que dar um jeito na sua amiguinha chorona.

- Como assim?

- Ora, o Rony realmente se preocupa com a Granger e **isso** me preocupa ainda mais. Se eu ganhar a aposta, você vai ter que dar um jeito nela, fazer ela parar de fazer essas ceninhas quando eu estiver junto com o Rony. Entendido?

Eu devia ter dito "não". Eu sei disso!

Mas eu falei antes que desse por mim mesma:

- Claro. – e apertei a mão dela.

Eu estava tão em transe com os 100 galeões que eu acho que se ela tivesse me estendido um pergaminho "Mate os Weasleys" eu teria assinado e nem percebido.

Ela saiu saltitando para dentro do castelo quando eu dei por mim, tonta e nauseada, encostada em uma árvore. Escorreguei até me sentar e fiquei um bom tempo olhando para os grupos saltitantes de alunos e alunas que conversavam animadamente.

E a terrível realidade me caiu na cabeça: Eu **ia ter** que aturar o Draco Malfoy no sábado em Hogsmade e em quantos outros lugares e dias que **ele** quisesse, porque eu, a Idiota aqui, fiz **outra** aposta.

Que ódio.

_Continua..._


	10. Uma sexta feira agitada

Na sexta eu passei algumas vezes por Draco Malfoy, mas nós só trocamos olhares poucos amigáveis enquanto passávamos um pelo outro. Não tinha como tentar ser gentil com aquele crápula e eu não perderia um segundo sequer do meu tempo.

- E então, Gina? – perguntou Luna, correndo para acompanhar meu passo, enquanto eu quase corria para a aula de Poções.

- "E então" o quê? – eu perguntei, de muito mau humor.

- O que foi que fizeram no seu cabelo? – perguntou Luna, ignorando o meu comentário ferino.

- Nada demais, ele sempre foi assim. – eu disse, tentando me esquivar, mas bem nesse momento, aquele sonserino maldito passou por nós e me lançou um olhar de quem estava orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Talvez eu devesse ser um pouco grata a ele, já que ele que pagou pelas minhas roupas novas, pelos meus cabelos novos, pelo meu rosto novo – os garotos até tinham começado a reparar em mim - e pelo o meu corpo sem pêlo nenhum agora.

Wow, espera um pouquinho aí! Eu nunca vou ser grata por **aquela** depilação. Nunquinha em toda a minha vida.

- Ele **nunca** foi assim. – disse Luna, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Nunca mesmo, até me pagou as roupas novas! – eu disse em um tom de quem reclama de algo.

Luna fez uma careta confusa.

- Como assim? Seu cabelo pagou suas roupas novas?

Eu me voltei para ela e dei um risinho sem graça:

- O quê?

Eu estava tão entretida em meus pensamento em Draco Malfoy que, por um segundo, achei que Luna estivesse falando dele.

- "Seu cabelo nunca foi assim", foi o que eu disse... Aí você respondeu que "nunca mesmo, até pagou suas roupas novas". Eu não entendi...

Eu dei um tapinha amigáveis nas costas de Luna e disse:

- Esqueça, Luna... É uma história muito complicada.

- Uhn... OK, então. – disse Luna, dando de ombros.

É isso o que eu **amo** nela! Se você não quer conversar sobre o assunto, ela não conversa. A Luna é um amor de pessoa... nesse aspecto, pelo menos.

- E então? Qual é o seu talento? – ela perguntou, enquanto eu começava a caminhar um pouco mais de vagar.

- Talento? – eu perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

A Luna era bem estranha quando queria.

- É. Para o Concurso. Você não sabe? A primeira eliminatória do Concurso... Você tem que apresentar o seu talento. O meu é a minha capacidade de terminar rápido as cruzadinhas do Pasquim! – disse ela, com um sorriso sonhador.

- Sinto muito, Luvegood. – disse uma voz conhecida, atrás de nós duas. Eu e Luna nos viramos para dar de cara com Cordy, acompanhada por Kelly e Madyson, as duas principais "Cordetes".

- Sente... muito? – perguntou Luna, lentamente.

- Sim. – disse Kelly, que parecia a mais extrovertida... não, não... retiro o que disse, a que parecia mais sem vergonha – Sabe, só cinqüenta garotas podem concorrer, mas aí, percebemos que duas casas iam poder ter uma menina a mais e outras duas não, então resolvemos "fazer o corte".

- "Fazer o corte"? – perguntamos, ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim. – dessa vez, foi Cordelia quem se aproximou – "Fazer o corte", tirar duas pessoas que não ganhariam de jeito nenhum.

- Por que fazer isso? – perguntou Luna, a justiceira de sempre.

Cordelia deu um sorrisinho meigo e colocou a mão nos ombros de Luna.

- Sentimos muito, Luvegood... Mas, pense pelo lado bom: – disse Cordelia, tentando ser positiva – Você não vai passar pela humilhação de ser rebaixada devido ao seu... impressionante... talento.

Luna recuou alguns passos.

- Como assim?

- Isso mesmo, você já sacou, Luvegood! – disse Kelly, gesticulando como quem diz "cai fora" – Você foi cortada!

- E eu? – eu perguntei, assustada.

Se Cordelia me cortasse, ela ganharia a aposta da maneira mais injusta o possível.

- Você não, Gina! – disse Madyson, com um sorriso enorme – É que, bem... Seu talento deve ser melhor... **bem **melhor... do que o de Luna, certo?

Eu olhei para Luna, ela estava pálida, os olhos azuis com uma expressão melancólica, e eu podia jurar que vi uma lágrima lutando para cair dos seus olhos. Eu lutei contra a minha vontade de bater nelas.

Puxei Cordelia para longe das Cordetes e de Luna:

- Pare com isso, Cordelia! – eu resmunguei, em um tom de voz baixo.

- Ai, Gina! – disse ela, num gemido dolorido, enquanto livrava o braço das minhas mãos – O que é que tem demais? Existem cortes em concursos de beleza no mundo inteiro.

- Dane-se os concurso de beleza do mundo inteiro! – eu resmunguei, quase pulando no pescoço daquela filhinha de papai – Ela é minha amiga e isso aqui é uma escola! Isso é um concurso estudantil! Vocês estão sendo injustas! Estão cortando a Luna só porque ela...

Então, Cordelia deu um sorriso superior.

- Só porque ela...?

Eu corei. Eu tinha acabado de menosprezar a minha amiga.

- Vamos, Virgínia... – disse Cordelia, com um sorriso malicioso.

_(N/A:Permita-me me intrometer um minutinho: Eu **sei** que o nome dela é Ginevra, mas é demais para mim! Eu nom consigo ler NEM escrever isso)_

Eu não ia falar o que passou na minha cabeça. Eu não podia fazer isso.

- Preste bem atenção nas minhas palavras, Gina! – disse Cordelia, se postando atrás de mim – Olhe bem para a Luna por um instante. Imagine a humilhação pela qual ela passaria...

Luna não era feia, mas um pouquinho mal cuidada.

Os cabelos loiros estavam cheios de nós, a pele já apresentava algumas espinhas, era muito alta e usava aqueles brincos de rabanetes... Sem dizer que ela se vestia de uma maneira bem... _original_.

Então, eu comecei a pensar na Luna, na frente de uma enorme platéia masculina, dizendo que o seu "talento" era conseguir terminar as cruzadas do Pasquim em menos de vinte minutos.

Todos ririam da cara dela.

Seria horrível.

- Você está vendo, não? – perguntou Cordelia, me virando, fazendo com que eu ficasse de frente para ele – Ela ia ser muito humilhada. É pelo bem dela.

Talvez fosse mesmo. Talvez.

Um sinal tocou estridente avisando que os professores já estavam se direcionando para as salas de aula, quando dei por mim, estava sentada do lado de Cordy na primeira carteira bem de frente para Snape.

Lá atrás, em uma das últimas carteiras, junto com Neville, estava Luna e eu podia ver algumas lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos.

_É para o bem dela..._

Eu pensei, cansada e comovida pela dor que Luna devia estar sentindo.

_Pobre Luna..._

No fim da aula de Poções, eu pensei em ir falar com a Luna, mas Cordelia me impediu com veemência:

- Nem pensar, Gina! – disse ela, me puxando pelo braço para fora da classe – Ela precisa de um tempo sozinha.

- Ela já passou tempo o suficiente sozinha! – resmunguei, debilmente, enquanto era puxada para os corredores.

Kelly e Mandy estavam atrás de nós e pareciam bastante emburradas pelo fato de Cordelia estar **me** puxando pelo braço e não à elas.

_Vocês a querem? Se conseguirem me soltarem dela, eu a devolvo com todo o prazer!_

- A primeira regra para ser uma boa bruxa, Gina, é: "Conheça seus inimigos". Depois que você os conhece, é bem mais fácil evitá-los. – disse Cordelia, dando de ombros enquanto movimentava os cabelos.

- A Luna não é minha inimiga. – eu argumentei, contrariada.

- Nós achamos que as pessoas não são nossas inimigas, Gina! – disse Cordelia com um sorrisinho – Mas elas são. Eu ouvi uma conversa da Luna com a Marissa, ela admitiu que morre de inveja de você.

- De mim? – eu perguntei, incrédula.

A Cordelia era realmente ingênua se achava que eu, Virgínia Weasley, ia cair nessas armadilhas de "pessoas populares" idiotas, onde você inventa um boato e quer que a pessoa acredite.

- Sim, de você. – disse Cordelia, de repente parando de andar e pegando um batom da bolsa, começou a passá-lo enquanto voltou a me acompanhar, ela passou-o nos lábios e depois diminuiu o ritmo em que andava para guardá-lo na bolsa novamente.

- Isso não é verdade. – eu disse, vitoriosa – A Gina nem fala com essa tal de Marissa!

- Você nem sabe quem é a Marissa. – disse Kelly, se pronunciando – E, se você acha que elas não conversam, olhe um pouco para trás.

Eu e Cordelia nos viramos e eu vi Luna abraçada a uma menina gorda, com a cara coberta de espinhas e os olhos escondidos atrás de um óculos fundo-de-garrafa.

- Essa é a Marissa? – perguntei, sem conseguir esconder o espanto.

- Sim, é com esse tipo de pessoas que a Luna anda. Eu realmente não acho que ela seja uma boa companhia! – murmurou Mandy, soltando risinhos abafados – Além do mais, que tipo de reputação você vai conseguir com isso?

- E de que isso importa? – eu perguntei por fim – Se aquela menina se chama ou não Marissa, eu não quero nem saber! A Luna é minha amiga...

Eu percebi que não adiantaria discutir com Cordelia e as Cordetes, seria pura idiotice da minha parte.

- Gina, então, faremos o seguinte: vá e converse com a Luna. Nos falamos no almoço.

Sem mais nem menos, Cordelia e as Cordetes deram as costas para mim e saíram andando, me deixando para trás.

- Luna? – eu chamei, acenando enquanto corria na direção dela.

Ela me olhou e deu um aceno melancólico e hesitante com a mão.

- Oi, Gina! – ela disse, com a voz de quem esteve chorando.

- Oi, Luna... Escuta, eu sinto muito pelo Concurso... – eu disse, colocando as mãos no ombro dela.

Luna sorriu:

- Eu já estava esperando isso. – depois, com um movimento brusco, soltou-se da minha mão – Bom, boa sorte com as suas novas amigas, Gina! Eu realmente quero tudo de bom para você!

- Gina, do que você está falando?

Então o rosto de Luna se tornou ainda mais melancólico.

- Não se faça de desentendida, Gina! – ela disse, com a voz fraca – Eu e a Marissa sabemos que a Cordelia tem aquele "carinho especial" por você. Ela quer te proteger de pessoas como nós... Sabe? O "poço da popularidade".

Eu fiquei perplexa. O que ela estava falando? E, mesmo se a Cordelia tivesse essa droga de "carinho especial", eu nunca me afastaria de Luna, isso era inimaginável e, além do mais, a Cordelia só estava tentando poupar a Luna de toda aquela humilhação.

Bom, pelo menos foi o que ela me disse.

- Luna, a Cordelia só estava querendo te poupar... – eu comecei, mas fui cortada.

Marissa bufou com força e começou a falar no tom de voz mais rancoroso que eu já conheci na minha vida:

- Kelly era a **minha** melhor amiga antes dessa metida a deusa roubá-la de mim! E ela está fazendo a mesma coisa com você! Ela vai te roubar da Luna! Como roubou a Kelly de mim!

Então, eu vi Kelly na minha frente. Kelly não parecia ser o tipo de menina que andasse com alguém como Marissa. Kelly tinha olhos azuis piscina e cabelos loiros cacheados. Um corpo bonito e, bem... Ela era completamente popular.

E, Marissa... Era o total contrário. O oposto perfeito. O Alter-ego de Kelly.

Marissa tinha olhos escuros, um cabelo escuro desajeitado, era gorda, tinha a cara cheia de espinhas, um corpo não muito bonito e uma pele bem morena.

- Gina, por favor, eu to um pouco estressada com o negócio do Concurso... – ela disse, desajeitada – Por favor, será que você podia me deixar um pouquinho quieta, não que eu esteja dispensando você, mas...

Mas ela estava, sem sombras de dúvidas.

Luna estava muito brava comigo, isso estava bem claro. Tá, se você não é **realmente** amiga da Luna, você não sabe quando ela está brava com você, porque ela sempre tem esse ar meio distraído, sonhador e melancólico.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, a Luna nunca havia brigado comigo, bom, pelo menos, nunca havia me despachado desse jeito.

- Mas, Luna... – eu comecei.

- Gina, por favor... – ela pediu, com aquela voz de criança dela.

Eu me segurei para não bufar, dei meia volta e comecei a caminhar em direção do corredor que dava para a sala de Adivinhação. Normalmente, sexta feira era um bom dia, porque eu tinha dois terços de todas as aulas com a Corvinal, mas hoje, em especial, eu praguejava esse fato.

Quando eu cheguei na classe, uma das últimas mesas estava com a Cordelia e as Cordetes que acenaram para mim, animadas.

Animadas demais, se quer saber a minha opinião.

Eu retribui o sorriso e fui até a mesa delas, no meio da mesa uma bola de cristal, Cordelia olhava animadamente para dentro dela, esperando ver alguma coisa. Um passarinho verde, muito provavelmente - ou o meu irmão, sei lá.

Eu me sentei do lado de Cordelia e ela sorriu para mim, enquanto dizia em um tom hipnotizado – meio retardado se quer saber a minha opinião:

- Você já conseguiu ver alguma coisas nessas bolas de cristal, Gina? – enquanto perguntava isso, ela aproximou seu rosto da bola de cristal até que o nariz dela tocasse a superfície fria da bola.

- Não. – admiti, e era verdade. Não muito diferente da Hermione, eu havia achado Adivinhação uma das matérias mais hediondas do mundo. Chatona. Mas, pelo jeito, esses pensamentos não poderiam ser compartilhados com a Cordelia.

Ela, sem sombras de dúvida, se daria muito bem com a Lilla e a Parvati. Bom, mas isso não era tão importante agora, porque assim como Cordelia, Mady e Kelly também haviam encostado o nariz delas na bola para vê-la de perto.

- Certo. – eu disse, escorregando da cadeira para não ser vista junto com aquelas meninas que realmente pareciam problemáticas quando estavam com essa obsessão estranha por uma bola de cristal inútil – O que vocês estão vendo aí?

Cordelia se afastou da cadeira, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

- Eu não consigo ver nada. Essa matéria é inútil.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e dei de ombros, enquanto Cordelia se voltou para mim:

- Gina, você gostaria de fazer parte do nosso grupo?

- **Eu o quê?** – eu perguntei, quase engasgando com a minha própria saliva.

- Ah, ia ser ótimo para a sua reputação se andasse com a gente, sem falar que, com certeza, vai contar pontos no Concurso.

Eu corei, por que Cordelia queria **tanto** que eu andasse com elas? Eu não estava entendendo nada. Quero dizer, ela tinha feito uma aposta comigo, não selado um acordo de amizade.

- Mas eu nem falo com vocês direito... – eu argumentei, fracamente.

- Gina, você é uma garota muito legal. – disse Cordelia, prontamente.

- Legal. – disse Kelly.

- Sim. – concordou Mady.

- Vamos, Gina... Vai ser divertido! – disse Kelly – Eu já fui como você... Acredite se quiser, mas a Marissa já foi a minha melhor amiga. – disse como se esse fosse um segredo abominável.

Bem, para elas, que moram em um conto de fadas, onde primeiro você salva seu estojo de maquiagem e depois você salva a si mesma, ter tido alguém como Marissa de melhor amiga deve ter sido, realmente, um terrível problema.

- Eu demorei um pouco para me acostumar com o estilo da Cordy... – disse Kelly, lançando um sorriso doce para Cordy, que retribuiu do mesmo modo -, mas agora, é como se tivéssemos nascido amigas.

- Mas... É que eu já tenho o meu próprio grupo e eu...

- Além do mais, o mais difícil, você fez sozinha! – exclamou Mady.

- Gina, nós **realmente** queremos a sua companhia. – disse Cordelia, séria.

- Por favoooor... – imploraram as outras duas.

Ninguém nunca havia implorado para ser amigo meu antes!

- Tudo bem... – murmurei, vencida.

Nesse instante, Sibila entrou na classe, as três fecharam a boca e ficaram em silêncio, enquanto ela se adiantava começando a explicar a matéria.

Cordelia me lançou um sorriso muito dócil para mim e sibilou:

- Obrigada por aceitar andar em nossa companhia.

Eu apenas sorri de volta.

Depois, pensei em Hermione.

Eu estava em uma enorme encrenca.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Eu queria agradecer a um pessoal pelos reviews:_

_**Nacilme: **Obrigada por estar lendo a história! É muito bom saber que alguém está rindo com ela! Continue acompanhando. _

_**Raisa Rechter: **Você foi a primeira a ler a minha fic? Que legal!!!!!!!! Bom, espero que continue lendo e gostando o mesmo tanto! E quanto ao Draco e a festa, tudo será explicado mais tarde. _

_**Anaisa – **Eu já sou fã de carteirinha de uma das fics da Anaisa! A Espera de Um Milagre! Sem noção, eu amo aquela fic! Anaisa, continue lendo a fic e eu espero encontrar com você no MSN um dia desses!_

_**Engely-Dark: **Sem dúvidas que eu vou continuar! " Continuem lendo! _

_Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior que o normal porque eu me empolguei um pouco... """"" Desculpem! Bom, caso um de vocês queiram ver em quem a Cordelia Chasey é "baseada", vocês podem procurar pela personagem Cordelia Chase (Buffy, a Caça Vampiros), ou pela atriz **Charisma Carpenter**_.

_Beijos e eu quero mais coments, viu?_


	11. Uma conversa no Corredor

Não vou dizer que não é divertido andar com Cordelia, Kelly e Mady. É divertido, sim. Bom, mas eu acho que eu me divertiria mais se a Luna estivesse comigo.

Eu e Cordelia nos separamos de Mady e Kelly no almoço, fomos nos sentar na mesa da Grifinória. Eu porque era a minha mesa e a Cordy porque ela a mesa do meu irmão.

- Oi, Ron! – ela cumprimentou, alegre, dando um beijo rápido nele.

- Oi, Cordy. – ele cumprimentou, bem menos animado.

Harry e Hermione chegaram e sentaram-se, Harry ao lado de Ron e Hermione ao meu lado, de frente para Harry. Os dois lançaram um olhar bastante significativo para o casal que estava sentado na minha frente.

Bom, bastante significativo para **eles**, porque eu não entendi **nada**.

- Rony... O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei, por fim, e Cordelia voltou sua atenção para ele, preocupada. Se é que isso era possível, claro.

Rony fez um gesto com a mão como quem diz: "Não é nada demais".

Eu ainda fiquei curiosa, mas se Cordy também ficou, eu não sei afirmar, pois voltou-se para seu prato – verde – de comida e começou a comê-lo, sem dar mais importância a ninguém.

A mesa estava em silêncio, bem, a **nossa** parte da mesa estava em silêncio, até que Harry quebrou em silêncio:

- Então... hum... Gina... – ele começou meio incerto de como quebrar o silêncio – Como foram as suas aulas?

Eu franzi o cenho, confusa.

- Ah, bem... Mas eu briguei com a Luna. – eu disse, ressentida.

- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione, surpresa.

- Tecnicamente... **Ela **brigou comigo. – eu murmurei, olhando para o meu prato de comida.

- Como isso é possível? – perguntou Rony, tão surpreso quanto Hermione – O que você fez? Matou alguém da família dela?

- Ela foi cortada. – resmungou Cordy, depois bebeu um pouco de água.

- Você cortou a Luna? – perguntaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

Eu, Cordy e Mione reviramos os olhos.

- "Cortada" é o termo usado quando uma garota é tirada do concurso. No caso de Luna, ela foi desclassificada sem nem mesmo passar pela primeira eliminatória. – disse Hermione, impressionando a todos e lançando um olhar azedo para Cordy.

Se Cordy percebeu o olhar, evitou-o, dando de ombros.

- É isso mesmo. Nós precisamos de quarenta e oito meninas.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry, franzindo o cenho.

- Ah... – disse Cordy, dando de ombros novamente – 12 meninas de cada casa.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Ah... – fez Rony.

Hermione estava em silêncio, olhando para a própria comida quando eu tive uma idéia.

- Cordy, preciso falar com você. A sós.

Cordy franziu o cenho mais assentiu com a cabeça e nós duas saímos para longe do trio.

- Oi? – disse ela, quando nós estávamos longe o suficiente.

- Eu quero adicionar uma clausula a nossa aposta.

Cordy ficou um minuto em silêncio, pesando os pós e contras, acho.

- Pois não?

- Se eu ganhar... Você vai ter que abrir mão do Ron para que ele e Hermione tenham uma chance juntos. – eu disse, por fim.

Cordy se virou para trás, olhando para a mesa da Grifinória, onde meu irmão e Hermione estavam, eles não se olhavam, apenas de esguelha e de vez em quando.

Cordy voltou a olhar para mim e deu um suspiro derrotado:

- Certo. Se você ganhar eu abro mão.

Eu fiquei pálida.

- Jura?

Então Cordy deu um sorrisinho.

- Claro.

Se ela tinha, ou não, feito figuinhas com os dedos, por trás das costas, eu nunca soube.

- Bom, eu vou para a biblioteca. – eu disse, porque eu não podia estar radiante de felicidade na frente deles e nem dela.

Seria uma mancada enorme com a Cordy, já que ela ainda está com o Rony. **Ainda**.

- Tá bom! – disse Cordy, com um sorriso, enquanto voltava para a mesa da Grifinória – Te vejo na próxima aula?

- Claro! – eu sorri.

Eu estava andando pelos corredores vazios que davam para a biblioteca quando trombei com alguém. Eu não precisei de muito tempo para saber quem era. Era a pessoa que eu estava procurando.

- Me procurando, Weasley? – ele perguntou.

Eu ergui meus olhos lentamente, até que encontrei com Draco Malfoy, recostado na parede, com os braços cruzados.

- De certa maneira, sim eu estava. – eu disse, sem hesitar.

Eu não sabia como falar com um Malfoy sem ficar encabulada com os olhos azuis acinzentados me fitando com interesse. Bem, não **esse** interesse, mas ele realmente parecia interessado no que eu queria falar.

- Eu **preciso** ganhar o concurso. – eu disse, rápida – Você precisa mesmo me ajudar.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu achei que já tivesse te ajudado. – disse ele – E, além do mais, amanhã a gente acerta o resto.

- Como assim "acerta o resto"? – eu perguntei, fitando-o confusa.

- Você já está bonita. – Ele me acha bonita! Que legal... Mas me depilou, eu ainda to puta da vida com ele por isso – Não há mais nada que devamos acertar.

- Como assim? – eu perguntei incrédula – Há muitas coisas, sim, senhor! – eu quase berrei – Ou você acha que eu sei andar como aquelas modelos? Ou você acha que eu **sequer** tenho um "talento"?

Draco Malfoy ficou um minuto em silêncio.

- Virgínia... – disse ele, cauteloso - ... O que eu ganho se te ajudar? Digo, se **realmente** te ajudar?

Eu fiquei um minuto em silêncio.

- O que você **quer** ganhar? – eu perguntei, por fim.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu quero sua companhia. – disse, cruzando os braços e se recostando de lado na parede, me analisando.

- Como assim?

- Sábado nós vamos passar o dia **inteiro** juntos.

Isso seria muito engraçado, se não fosse comigo.

- Como assim?

- Como assim o quê? Amanhã eu quero que você passe o dia todo comigo.

- Por quê? – eu sibilei.

Draco Malfoy bufou.

- Porque se você não fizer o que eu estou **mandando**, eu não vou te ajudar.

Eu fiquei um minuto em silêncio, depois cuspi:

- Você é um **chantagista** nojento.

- Você não é a única a falar isso. – disse ele, com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Malfoy... – então eu me senti tremer – aquele seu amigo não vai estar lá, vai?

Ele me fitou por um minuto.

- Hum? Qual?

- O da festa... – eu resmunguei baixinho.

Eu senti a voz dele hesitar, quase como se ele tivesse se sentindo culpado, sei lá.

- Não, ele não vai estar lá... E se ele estiver, eu prometo que não vou deixar ele encostar em você.

Depois que ele falou isso, eu ergui meus olhos e fitei ele confusa e percebi que ele também estava confuso. Nem ele esperava o que havia dito.

Se nem ele, imagine eu.

- Obrigada. – eu murmurei, e depois passei por ele e entrei na biblioteca.

Eu estava mais do que confusa, no fim da sexta feira.

O fato dele ter falado que ia me proteger parecia ter me afetado tanto quanto a ele próprio. Ás vezes, eu me pegava pensando nele. O que era definitivamente estranho.

E, um par de vezes, os meus olhos se encontraram com eles, mas eu tratava de desviar antes que alguém percebesse. E eu tenho que admitir que, algumas vezes, eu fantasiava ele me salvando daquele loiro pervertido, sim!

Qual o problema nisso?

Isso não quer dizer que eu goste dele ou que eu sinta qualquer coisa além de... bom... me sentir atraída por ele. Eu não preciso gostar dele para me sentir atraída, preciso?

Não, não preciso. Eu respondo, sim, tá? Mas, infelizmente, minhas olhadas **discretas** para Draco Malfoy não passaram desapercebidas por uma pessoa.

- Olhando para o Malfoy, Gina? – me perguntou, Cordelia, discretamente.

- Não, eu... – eu estava formulando uma desculpa rápida.

- Eu já fiquei com ele. – disse ela num sussurro.

De repente, aquilo fez com que eu sentisse uma inveja danada dela.

Quero dizer, não era todo mundo que ficava com Draco Malfoy. Dizem que a Pansy, que é linda, teve que ficar quase que dois meses dando em cima dele para ele aceitar ficar com ela.

Bom, Pansy podia ser linda, mas a Cordelia era mil vezes mais bonita, o que deve ter abalado o loiro maldito da Sonserina.

- Ah, claro... Tem o detalhe que nós estávamos bêbados. Eu acho que ele até beijou um cara... ou não? – Cordelia divagou um pouco depois movimentou a cabeça – Ah, não sei, só sei que eu já fiquei com ele.

Outro homem?

O Draco era bi?

Credo, que nojo!

- Ele beija bem. – concluiu Cordy, rapidamente, enquanto Rony se aproximava com um sorriso e a beijava rapidamente.

- Como foi o seu dia hoje? – ele perguntou, enquanto enchia seu prato de comida.

- Bom e o seu? – perguntou Cordy, interessada **de verdade**.

Eu não acreditava nisso. Ela **realmente **estava gostando do meu irmão, e ela sorria para ele **daquele jeito** estranho, como se ele fosse a única coisa que interessasse no mundo inteiro, além do estojo de maquiagem.

- Eu estava treinando com o Harry quadriboll e a Mione ajudou a gente a revisar algumas matérias. – Enfim, Hermione voltou a ser a mesma de antes, eu não tenho certeza do que aconteceu com ela, mas ela parecia mais madura e mais bonita, quase como se estivesse pronta para roubar o Rony da Cordy, sei lá – A propósito, eu não sei se é impressão minha, mas a Mione tá mais... – Rony lançou um olhar cauteloso para Cordy – bonita.

Cordelia ficou com um ar um tanto melancólico, depois de um sorriso rápido.

- É, eu também percebi. – disse, finalmente, enquanto sorria para Rony – Ela parece decidida a ganhar o concurso.

- A Mione? – estranhou Rony, franzindo o cenho e me olhando rapidamente – Por que ela iria querer ganhar o concurso.

- Ai, Rony, como você é bobinho... – murmurou Cordy, com um sorriso carinhoso, enquanto colocava um pedaço de salada na boca, depois que ela mastigou a sala e a engoliu, tomou um pouco de suco e se virou para mim – Gina, eu te vejo mais tarde.

Piscou e saiu da nossa mesa sem mais nenhuma palavra.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou Rony, confuso.

- Não tenho idéia.

Mas eu tinha, pela primeira vez na vida, eu presenciava um fato inédito. Cordelia Chasey estava amando o meu irmão.

_N/A: Eu sou uma pessoa má e que não consegue fazer uma D/G com decência, OK? Eu estou tentando, juro, mas tá muito complicado! Bom, vamos às reviews!_

_**Naty Malfoy – **Vlw pelo comentário, nós vamos falar logo, logo da Kelly, além do mais, ela parece ser um personagem bastante interessante para ser estudada, né?_

_**Kaoenna Morticia Potter Black – **Que bom que você está gostando da fic, espero que eu consiga mantê-la boa como vocês desejam!_

_**MaRi-AlMeIdInHa – **Que bom que você tá gostando. A Cordy... bom... como eu criei ela, acho anti-ético xingar os nossos "filhos" mas eu tenho que concordar com você, ela é cruel... XD Bom, logo, logo nós veremos as coisas se desenrolando. _

_**Ronnie Wheezhy – **Vamos ver o que fazer com a Cordy!_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter – **Bom, aí tá o mais! Na verdade, eu costumo escrever um cap. Por dia, mas tá difícil para sair povo! _

_**Anaisa – **Acreditem vocês, mas eu to falando com ela no MSN!!! Ê!!!! Eu adoro as fics dela, sem noção e **dessa vez** eu consegui não confundir o nome que é Em Busca de um Milagre! Aeeeew!!!! Bom, Anaisa, obrigada por estar acompanhando a minha fic!_

_**Princesa Chi – **As reações da Mione? Vamos descobri-las, então! Chi, continue acompanhando a fan fic!_

_**EngelyMalfoy – **Não, eu não me inspirei no Meninas Malvadas, mas eu percebi que está meio parecido, foi completamente sem a intenção! Eu agora to vendo todos os filmes como fan fics, fala sério! Bom, continue acompanhando. _

_**HinaLyka – **Quantas dúvidas! Ahuahaiuhaiuahiau Eu ainda não tenho certeza de quem vai ganhar o concurso, mas muitas coisas vão acontecer no próximo capítulo, isso eu garanto!_

_**Hannah – **Sério? Que bom!!!! Alguém que também assiste Buffy (minha paixão, um dos meus seriados favoritos)!!!!! A Cordy é completamente inspirada na Cordelia Chase, sim!!!! Bom, espero que você continue lendo a fic. _

_**Ginna C Malfoy – **Acho que ela já começou a notar, hein, Ginna?? Espero se review dizendo o que achou da fic!_

_**Juliana - **Vlw pelo comentário, moça!!! A Gina vai ficar com o Draco, sim, pelo menos essa é a idéia principal. _

_Bom, pessoas, eu já tenho idéia para as minhas próximas fan fics baseadas em filmes:_

_**Mas nom vou contar pq eu sou má! XD**_

_Espero que vocês gostem do cap. 12 e espero mais reviews!!!!_

_Bjos._


	12. Na Zonko's

_**N/A: **Algumas explicações, essa fan fic é em homenagem à uma das minhas melhores amigas, Karina (ou Kathe, ou Che), nom importa o nome. Che, você vai sempre ser uma das minhas melhores amigas! Te amo!_

Sábado chegou muito de vagar, eu estava me sentindo completamente dividida. Por um lado, Cordelia também era a minha amiga e eu não contava com o fato de que ela **realmente** gostasse do meu irmão, quero dizer, eu parti do pressuposto que ela era do tipo que agarra o primeiro que vê na frente.

Mas a Mione também gosta dele e eu não sei. Rony parece gostar bastante da Cordy, mas eu sei que ele ama a Mione. Pelo menos, na minha cabeça, ele ama. Principalmente quando eles trocam aqueles olhares quando o Rony defende alguma gole... Eu não sei, talvez seja impressão minha, mas parece que ele oferece cada defesa dele para a Mione, mas, claro, ela não percebe.

Eu estava saindo do dormitório feminino quando encontrei Hermione olhando pela janela para o campo de Quadriboll, eu tinha que contar para ela as novidades.

- Mione! A aposta... – eu comecei, mas ela se virou com um sorriso imenso.

- Gina, eu acho que o Rony gosta de mim! – ela disse, quase não se cabendo em si, então foi me empurrando em direção a poltrona e me sentou – Ele me disse, ontem de noite, que eu estava estranha, que eu estava... – ela aproximou a boca do meu ouvido e sussurrou num tom tímido – _bonita_.

Eu suspirei.

De algum modo, eu estava sentindo que estava traindo a Cordy, então sorri.

- Que bom, bem, eu preciso ir embora.

- Você vai com a Cordelia? – perguntou Hermione, em um tom de voz seco.

Estranhei a mudança de humor, mas dei de ombros.

- Sim.

- Hum... Tenha um bom dia. – então, ela se virou de novo, ainda mais seca – Você é amiga dela agora?

- Sim... – eu disse hesitante – Ela não é tão chata assim.

Hermione deu de ombros, então sorriu, olhando para Rony e Harry que competiam em suas vassouras.

- Certo... Nós nos vemos por aí.

- Tá.

Dei de ombros e saí correndo, encontrei com Cordelia conversando animadamente com as Cordetes.

- Gina! – elas me cumprimentou com um enorme sorriso.

- Vamos? – eu perguntei, as três entraram em uma carruagem e eu pude ver Luna e Marissa nos olhando com uma raiva mortal.

Eu lancei um olhar à elas e entrei na carruagem, fechando-a e ela começou a andar imediatamente.

- E então, Gina? Qual é o seu talento? – perguntou Kelly, animada.

- Hum... É segredo. – "Até para mim", completei em pensamentos.

- Que legal! – disse Cordy, com um sorriso – Bom, o que nós vamos fazer?

- Na verdade... – eu comecei – Eu tenho que ficar com um... uma pessoa o dia inteiro.

As três quase que imediatamente se aproximaram de mim e Mady disse:

- Quem é?

- Draco Malfoy. – quando dei por mim, tinha saído.

As três se afastaram com os olhos esbugalhados de surpresa.

- O da sonserina? – perguntou Kelly, tentando ter certeza do que tinha ouvido.

Será que eu era tão feia assim?

- Uau. – fizeram as três, ao mesmo tempo.

Eu me senti poderosa, mas é claro, eu não estava saindo com ele.

- Nós não estamos saindo.

As três riram.

- Fica tranqüila. – disse a Cordy – Não vamos contar para ninguém.

Então, mudamos de assunto e fomos conversando sobre coisas como o concurso pelo percurso inteiro. Foi bastante entediante, eu fiquei a maior parte do tempo pensando em Cordy, em Rony e em Mione.

E, de repente, eu percebi que estava começando a considerar Cordy como uma amiga.

Entrei na Zonko's preparando a minha maior cara de desgosto. Eu percebi que ele estava vazio e empoeirado. O atendente estava encostado no balcão lendo uma revista e eu resolvi ficar olhando os negócios que tinha pela loja.

Ouvi o barulho do sino, quando a porta se abriu e viu um loiro entrando. Algo aconteceu e eu podia jurar que era o Malfoy, mas não era e eu só percebi aquilo tarde demais. Quando parei na frente do loiro, percebi que se tratava do loiro da festa.

Abaixei a cabeça e passei por ele, saindo da Zonko's. Draco Malfoy falou que ia me proteger, e cadê ele quando eu precisava ser defendida? Na minha cabeça, ele aparecia do nada e me salvava, mas eu queria poder estar perto dele, ver ele, saber que ele ia me salvar **de verdade**.

Senti uma mão me segurar pelo ante-braço e, com uma força enorme, me jogar contra um dos enormes carvalhos que estavam pelos arredores da Zonko's. Eu senti uma espasmos de dor quando minhas costas bateram contra a superfície dura da madeira da árvore.

- Aquela joelhada doeu, Virgínia. – disse o menino com o tom de voz feroz.

- Sai de perto de mim! – eu berrei, nervosa, mas sentindo medo e a dor das minhas costas.

Foi então que eu ouvi um berro forte vindo de trás do garoto.

- **Socorro! Ele tá querendo abusar da Gina! Alguém salva ela!** – eu me senti corar, e uma lágrima escorreu dos meus olhos, quando o maldito olhou para mim com um sorriso malicioso.

Cordelia continuava berrando como uma louca e eu sabia que a Zonko's ficava muito longe das outras lojas para que alguém que estivesse nas outras lojas pudesse ouvir, mas eu rezei, rezei para que alguém ouvisse.

Então, o loiro me encurralou e começou a se aproximar mais de mim, minhas costas doíam e mesmo se eu tentasse, minhas pernas não estavam respondendo. Eu comecei chorar com a certeza de que não haveria Draco malfoy para me salvar.

Cordelia começou a berrar ainda mais desesperada, havia neve por todos os lados e o vento não estava sendo favorável à ela – e nem a mim -, as lágrimas já estavam banhando as minhas bochechas quando os lábios do menino estavam à meio centímetro dos meus e as mãos deles estavam escorregando dos meus ombros quando eu ouvi um barulho forte.

As mãos do menino afrouxaram sobre o meu ombro e a cabeça dele tombou para trás e ele começou a berrar como um desesperado enquanto se debatia no chão, lágrimas de dor escorriam dos olhos dele.

Eu ergui meus olhos e vi ele.

Estava tudo embaçado, mas eu tinha certeza que era Draco Malfoy quem estava entre Cordelia e aquele sonserino idiota, com a varinha em punhos.

_Continua..._


	13. Curando

O loiro caiu no chão desacordado, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, eu pulei o corpo inerte no chão e corri em direção ao meu herói e o abracei. Encostei minha cabeça sobre o tórax dele e ouvi o coração dele batendo descompassado.

- Tá tudo bem agora, Weasley. – disse ele, com um tom de voz um pouco menos seco que o normal.

Era ele.

Ele tinha chego e me salvo exatamente como eu havia fantasiado desde a última vez em que havíamos nos visto, eu continuei abraçada a ele por um tempo, ouvindo seu coração descompassado e sentindo o meu batendo ao mesmo ritmo.

Então, eu ouvi passos atrás de mim e me virei, lá estava Luna e Marissa. Eu me soltei do Malfoy, mas a dor nas minhas costas se tornou tão grande que eu tive que me apoiar nele de novo. Ele passou as mãos em volta da minha cintura e eu olhei para Luna por um instante.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Luna, em um tom de voz furioso – Gina, o que você está fazendo com esse... almofadinha?

Eu queria poder responder, mas não conseguia. Minhas costas estavam ardendo de dor.

- Será que você pode **tentar** lembrar de tudo o que esse loirinho te fez? – perguntou Luna, num tom incrédulo.

- Luna... – eu tentei falar, mas um gemido forte veio seguido porque as minhas costas resolveram que queria arder agora.

Draco continuava em silêncio, com um olhar grave de preocupação.

- Vem, Weasley... Vamos para dentro da Zonko's que eu vou ver o que é que o idiota do Andy fez em você. – disse o loiro, me auxiliando a andar em direção ao estabelecimento.

Eu o acompanhava debilmente, mas a minha mente gritava que queria que eu e a Luna nos acertássemos, mas a dor me impedia e algo me dizia que ela não me ouviria.

Foi quando a Cordelia entrou na discussão.

- Escuta, Luvegood, deixe-me te dizer uma coisa. Você sabe o que acabou de acontecer? Ah, então deixe-me te pôr a par: **Draco Malfoy acabou de salvar a Gina de um pervertido**. Que tal? Ainda vai continuar a falar que ele é um "Almofadinha-canalha"?

Eu queria poder dizer a Cordelia para não se envolver, que as coisas já estavam bastante ruins sem que ela entrasse, mas ela estava sendo minha amiga. Estava me defendendo, defendendo o Malfoy.

Estava tentando acalmar a Luna.

- Eu... Eu tenho que confessar uma coisa. – disse Cordy, desesperada para fazer com que Luna se acalmasse – Quando eu cortei você, a Gina estava desesperada para falar com você e eu impedi ela! Eu disse que você estava bem sem ela e que você tinha inveja.

Eu comecei a ficar cada vez mais cansada, meus olhos estavam marejando. Cordy estava se expondo, contando para Luna todo o que havia me dito só para que ela não brigasse comigo.

Luna era a minha amiga e Cordelia sabia disso.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Luna, incrédula – Por quê?

- Eu... Eu acho a Gina uma garota muito bonita e as coisas iam ficar melhores para mim, se ela começasse a andar comigo. Eu só queria ter a Gina no meu grupo.

Cordelia estava tendo dificuldades para encobrir os meus erros. Os **meus** erros. Eu havia sido o pior tipo de pessoa com a Luna, a minha única amiga. Eu sempre estava hostil e ela só tentando me ajudar.

Eu gostava da Luna. Eu não podia tê-la abandonada daquela maneira.

As duas continuaram a discutir, mas eu já não podia ouvir mais nada, Draco Malfoy havia acabado de me levar para dentro da Zonko's e fechado a porta, eu só sei que lágrimas banhavam minhas bochechas e eu soluçava como uma condenada.

O recepcionista da loja correu até nós dois e olhou com estranheza:

- Você não é o Draco Malfoy? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- Sim. – ele respondeu, seco.

- Ela não é a Weasley...?

Com uma mão, Draco continuou me segurando contra ele, para que eu não caísse já que estava tão fraca que quase não me agüentava em pé. Tirou dez galeões do bolso e jogou na mão do homem.

- Vai embora, vai. E se contar para **alguém** que me viu aqui com a Weasley, você morre.

Com os olhos esbugalhados, o homem assentiu com a cabeça e saiu correndo da Zonko's, fechando a porta as suas costas.

Draco Malfoy me levou até o canto da Zonko's, onde tinha o balcão do recepcionista, sem esforço algum ele me ergueu e me sentou no balcão. Ficou me olhando por um tempo.

- Posso saber porque você deixou ele encostar em você? – perguntou ele, me olhando com frieza.

- Não fale como se fosse culpa minha! – eu retruquei, tentando dar uma de forte – Porque não foi! Ele veio atrás de mim, eu tentei fugir, mas ele é bem mais forte que eu, tá?

Era o cúmulo.

Quem ele achava que eu era? Uma garotinha fútil que saía arrastando asa para Deus e o mundo? E, outra, ele me viu "nocauteando" o cara, eu não ia deixar um cara que eu "nocautiei" encostar em mim por vontade própria.

Malfoy ficou me olhando por um instante. Depois soltou um suspiro e levou a mão até a têmpora, massageando-a por um momento.

Eu soltei um gemido quando minhas costas sentiram outra pontada.

- Me deixa ver. – disse ele, por fim.

- O quê? – eu perguntei, assustada.

- Suas costas. – disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Ele tinha pirado se achava que eu ia mostrar as minhas costas para, até porque para isso eu ia ter que erguer minha blusa. Erguer minha blusa toda. Isso não me agradava.

- **Nem pensar**. – eu disse, por fim, olhando para ele firmemente.

_Mantenha suas mãos longe do meu corpo!_

- Weasley... – disse ele, começando a ficar impaciente.

- Mas... Você é um... você sabe... homem! – eu disse, corando incrivelmente.

Ele deu um sorrisinho de deboche.

- Você acha mesmo que eu ia querer alguma coisa com alguém como você, Weasley? – ele perguntou, em tom desdenhoso.

- Tem de louco para tudo, tá? – eu me defendi.

Tá, eu não era a Cordy, mas não precisava me rebaixar tanto!

- Você é uma Weasley, isso basta para que eu não queira nada com você. – ele disse, por fim e tirou a varinha do bolso – Então, você vai me deixar ver as suas costas ou eu vou ter que vê-la à força?

Eu soltei um suspiro vencido, e com um gemido, me girei no balcão ficando de costas para ele e ergui a blusa, tomando cuidado para não erguer demais. Ele murmurou um feitiço que eu não conhecia e, rapidamente, a dor foi diminuindo até não existir mais.

Eu abaixei a blusa e girei ficando de frente para Draco Malfoy de novo.

- Obrigada. – eu disse.

- Imagina, Weasley...

Eu ergui a mão.

- Gina.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

Qual é? Ele tinha salvo a minha vida, me transformado em uma garota... bem... bonita e feito a dor sumir. **Por outro lado**, ele fez eu me depilar.

- Quê? – ele perguntou.

- Gina, pode me chamar de Gina, Malfoy.

Foi, então, que ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Certo. Então... – ele pareceu hesitar um instante – pode me chamar de Draco.

Eu sorri.

- Obrigada por tudo, Draco. – eu resmunguei, finalmente.

- Só tente não se meter em mais encrencas, Gina... – disse ele, rindo ao me chamar pela apelido – Eu detesto usar maldições imperdoáveis perto do território do castelo.

Então eu me sentei ereta, mesmo sentada e reta, em cima de um balcão, eu era menor que ele de pé, mas eu ficava quase do tamanho dele.

- Porque você me ajudou? – eu perguntei, finalmente.

Draco Malfoy apenas deu um sorrisinho e se aproximou um pouco mais de mim.

- Porque, de repente, eu achei que seria um desperdício se o merda do Andy fizesse aquilo.

- Aquilo? – eu perguntei confusa – Aquilo o quê?

- Isso. – disse Draco Malfoy.

Então, passando uma das mãos em torno da minha cintura ele me trouxe para mais perto e me beijou.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Um pouco de D/G, finalmente! _

_Para os comentário, eu fui um pouco rápida, postei os caps. 11, 12 e 13 de uma só vez! Não se acostumem, eu não sou assim!_

_**Anaisa –** Valeu por comentar, continue acompanhando! Espero falar mais com você por MSN._

_**Nacilme – **A Gina vai se ajeitar com a Luna, prometo! Continue comentando e lendo!_

_**Luthien Elessar – **Ta aí, a D/G como eu prometi... Espero que ela não esteja ruim!!!_

_**Ginna C. Malfoy – **Bom, a Gina ainda tá tentando descobrir o que a Cordy é, na verdade. Mas eu não garanto que elas vão ser amigas ou rivais. _

_Bom, aí está!_

_Reviews!_


	14. Beijos

Uma parte de mim berrava como louca para que eu o empurrasse e metesse um tapa na cara dele, mas a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi... bem... corresponder. Depois que ele se afastou, eu pulei do balcão e fiquei de pé, na frente dele.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – eu perguntei, incrédula.

Ele me olhou com um sorriso de deboche.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou, cruzando os braços daquele jeito que só ele conseguia fazer e me deixava ainda mais atraente, então eu desviei os olhos e fiquei olhando para o chão.

- Achei que você tivesse dito... tivesse dito que... – eu não conseguia fazer com que os meus pensamentos fizessem sentido, mas eles não faziam, eu estava confusa – Por que você fez isso?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Tive vontade.

Então, eu me enchi de coragem. Se ele era tão cara de pau, por que eu não deveria ser?

- Achei que tivesse dito que eu sou uma Weasley e que isso era suficiente para que você não quisesse nada comigo. – eu disse, desafiando-o com o olhar.

- E eu não quero nada com você. – ele disse, com um sorriso desdenhoso – Foi só um beijo.

- Você me desculpe, mas aquilo não foi um beijo. – eu disse, disposta a irritá-lo, tanto quanto ele havia me irritado esses dias todos.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Chame aquilo lá do que quiser. Mas um beijo, não foi. – eu disse, movendo a cabeça em sinal de reprovação – Já conheci caras que beijavam muito melhor.

- Você achou ruim? – perguntou ele, levemente frustrado, enquanto franzia o cenho.

Eu comecei a rir por dentro.

- Ah... você sabe... – eu disse, fazendo um gesto desdenhoso com a mão – Não que seja **ruim**, mas... Não sei... Com toda a sua fama, achei que você fosse mais... Ah... Deve ser eu mesmo... – disse, dando um risinho simpático, enquanto me controlava para não rir – devo ter criado muitas expectativas.

Draco Malfoy nunca pareceu tão frustrado, ele caminhou na minha direção e eu recuei, talvez eu tivesse cutucado alguma coisa que não devia. Eu fui recuando até que minhas costas encontraram-se com a parede e eu fiquei olhando para ele.

Por que é que eu tinha começado tudo aquilo?

- O que é que você queria, Weasley? Que eu te empurrasse contra o balcão e dormisse com você?

- Eu, não. Beijando mal do jeito que você beija, eu prefiro morrer a dormir com você. – eu estava indo longe demais, eu **sei**, mas era tão divertido ver a cara dele quando estava com raiva e frustrado ao mesmo tempo que eu não conseguia evitar.

Então, eu fiz uma coisa que nem eu esperava.

Eu joguei a minha cabeça para trás e comecei a rir. Enquanto eu ria, eu deslizei até o chão e tapei a minha boca, tentando abafar o meu riso, mas não consegui. Eu comecei a gargalhar e ele não gostou muito.

Draco Malfoy se agachou do meu lado e ficou olhando para mim, compenetrado. Então, repentinamente, eu parei de rir, e ele aproximou ainda mais seu rosto do meu até que seu nariz tocou o meu.

Os olhos azuis dele ficaram fixos nos meus olhos castanhos.

Então ele aproximou ainda mais os nossos rostos e me beijou de novo. Só que, dessa vez, foi diferente.

Eu não sei explicar, mas aquele beijo... Eu não sei dizer o que é que aconteceu. Ele era diferente, o outro também havia sido bom, mas esse era um bilhão e meio de vezes melhor.

Quando ele se afastou, eu queria que ele continuasse perto de mim. Então, ele sorriu vitorioso. Afastou um pouco seu rosto do meu, até que nossos narizes quase se tocassem novamente e num tom cínico, perguntou:

- E esse beijo? Foi muito ruim?

Eu hesitei um pouco, então dei um sorriso.

- Não sei... Talvez se...

Ele deu um sorrisinho.

- Não ponha defeitos, Weasley... Você devia estar feliz por eu ter te beijado mais de uma vez. Aliás, você devia estar feliz de eu ter te beijado uma vez.

Eu ri. Não, eu gargalhei.

Como ele era cínico.

- Como você é cínico, Malfoy... – eu disse, com um sorriso de deboche – Eu acho que você pode fazer melhor que isso.

Ele arregalou os olhos, eu dei um sorrisinho e me pus de pé.

Eu não estava mais me controlando. Eu estava sendo completamente sarcástica. Eu não costumava provocar os meninos para que eles me beijassem novamente.

- Eu não vou te beijar de novo, Weasley. – ele disse, por fim, em tom desdenhoso.

- Não se preocupe, eu não quero os seus beijos. Além do mais, se eu quisesse eles... – eu disse, olhando para ele em tom desafiador – Eu não os conseguiria.

- Não mesmo. – ele disse, depois ficou um segundo em silêncio – O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, você sabe. – eu disse, dando de ombros e abrindo a porta da loja.

Eu estava quase fora da loja, quando ele me puxou pelo braço e fechou a porta com um soco e me puxou para perto dele.

- O que você quis dizer com aquilo?

- Ah, você sabe... Você não teria coragem de tentar algo sério com alguém como eu. – eu disse, e era verdade.

- Como assim?

- Malfoy, você nunca amaria ninguém, mesmo que quise... – antes que eu pudesse terminar, ele me beijou de novo.

Posso saber desde quando ele podia ficar me beijando? E, pior, bem quando eu ia expor minha opinião.

- Pára de me beijar! – eu disse, séria – Você não quer, lembra?

- Você quer que eu te beije. – ele disse, com um sorriso idiota.

Um sorriso muito bonito, mas definitivamente, **ele** era um idiota.

- Eu não quero que você me beije, OK? – eu disse, nervosa – A única coisa que eu quero com você, Malfoy, se resume a: me ensine como ser uma modelo para eu ganhar aquele concurso idiota.

Draco Malfoy riu torto e com as mãos arrumou os cabelos, então ele aproximou o rosto do meu de novo. Mas não me beijou, apenas ficou me olhando.

- Você tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar interesse por alguém. – ele disse, rindo em seguida.

- Você tem um jeito estranho de se tornar insuportável. – eu retruquei.

- Você não parecia me achar insuportável quando eu te beijei.

Eu fiquei em silêncio olhando para ele.

- O que você quer, afinal? – eu perguntei,finalmente, me pondo nas pontas dos pés para que eu pudesse ver os olhos dele com clareza.

Ele passou a mão pela minha cintura e me puxou para perto.

- Sua companhia. – ele sussurrou, no meu ouvido.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei, tentando me afastar dele.

Era difícil pensar com um loiro de um metro e oitenta te abraçando pela cintura e sussurrando coisas no seu ouvido.

- Ora, porque eu acho que seria divertido tentar ter algo com você, Weasley.

- Algo como... amizade?

Ele sorriu.

- Ah, você sabe. – disse ele, me imitando.

- Não me deixe confusa. – eu disse, franzindo o cenho, enquanto tentava recuar, para que ele me soltasse.

- Como assim, Weasley? – ele perguntou, em segurando com mais força contra ele, e isso estava começando a me deixar louca.

- Me... solta! – eu sibilei.

- Só vou soltar quando você me dizer o que quer de mim.

- Eu quero que você me ensine aquela **porra** de modelo para concurso, merda!- eu sibilei, nervosa.

- Uh... Que língua suja, Virgínia. – disse ele, ácido – Por que tudo isso?

- Se a minha língua tá suja, Malfoy... Ela deve ter infectado a sua. – eu disse, nervosa e tentando me soltar – Afinal, com aqueles dois beijos...

- Ahá! – ele fez, me assustando de tal maneira que se ele não tivesse me segurado, eu caía no chão.

- O que é? – eu perguntei, com o coração quase saindo pela boca.

- Você admitiu que gostou dos beijos.

Eu fechei os olhos, tentando encontrar alguma resposta rápida.

- Eu não disse isso... Eu só disse que...

- Você é péssima para inventar desculpas.

- Você não está ajudando. – eu disse, em tom reprovador.

- Eu sei. – ele disse, com um sorriso de deboche.

A gente ficou alguns segundos se olhando, então ele deu um sorrisinho.

- O que é que você vai fazer se eu te beijar de novo? – ele perguntou, alargando o sorriso de deboche.

- O mesmo que fiz com o "Andy". Na festa. – eu disse, tentando me esquivar de Draco Malfoy.

- Boa idéia.

- O quê? – eu perguntei, incrédula.

- Vamos ver se eu beijo tão mal assim...

Ele me beijou de novo, mas eu não consegui levar o meu joelho até o saco dele. Não me pergunte porquê. Ele era tão idiota que eu não conseguia entender porque eu estava deixando ele me beijar.

Ele era bonito e tudo, mas... Meu... Alooow? Tem alguém aí? Ele era o Malfoy. O idiota que tinha dado o diário para mim.

- Me solta, Malfoy. – eu disse, assim que ele desgrudou os lábios dele dos meus.

Ele ficou um segundo em silêncio e afrouxou a força com que seus braços estavam em volta do meu quadril, de modo que eu pude me afastar. Eu abaixei a cabeça e me sentei no chão.

De repente, eu estava com uma vontade louca de chorar.

Eu estava beijando um cara que havia quase me matado. Ele havia me dado o diário. Ele havia feito com que Voldemort virasse um dos meus "melhores amigos", ele havia me proporcionado os piores minutos da minha vida, ele me humilhou na frente de Harry, quando eu gostava dele, ele me humilhava e humilhava a minha família sempre que podia, o pai dele havia quebrado o meu tornozelo.

Draco Malfoy nunca havia me proporcionado nada de bom. Ele nunca havia me feito nada do qual eu pudesse me lembrar e dizer: "Mas, não, daquela vez ele...". Ele havia sido um grosso, um estúpido comigo.

E ainda havia me chamado para aquela festa. Eu não sabia o porquê e aquilo me incomodava tanto que às vezes eu ficava horas pensando em todas as possibilidades possíveis e nenhuma parecia plausível o suficiente.

Eu o odiava e odiava o jeito com que ele fazia eu ficar atraída por ele só com aquele erguer de sobrancelha. Odiava aquele jeito idiota dele de achar que sempre estava certo, mesmo quando não estava. Odiava o jeito dele. Odiava ele. Odiava aquela roupa e aquele perfume caro que ele usava. Odiava o jeito com que ele colocava o cabelo dele para trás e, além de tudo, odiava o jeito dele de se achar a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

Quando dei por mim, eu estava soluçando no chão. Chorando.

Mas não sabia por quê.

Talvez fosse porque ele havia me depilado, sei lá.

Mas eu não queria ficar com ele. E queria. Era possível eu sentir isso por ele? Eu estava confusa, queria ficar com ele. Uma parte muito grande de mim queria ficar com ele. E eu estava chorando.

Chorando na frente de Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, que havia rido de mim quando eu disse que precisava da ajuda dele.

- Virgínia...? – ele chamou, receoso.

- O que é, Malfoy? – eu perguntei, entre soluços.

- Por que você está chorando?

- **Porque eu te odeio**! – eu berrei, caindo em soluços de novo.

Draco Malfoy me levantou com facilidade e fez com que eu olhasse para ele, ele estava um pouco confuso, mas me olhava com uma expressão dura.

- Você me odeia?

- Odeio! Odeio você e toda a sua família infeliz de comensais! Odeio todos! Odeio você! Odeio seu jeito de se vestir, de falar, de andar! Odeio tudo em você! – eu disse, fechando meus olhos com força enquanto berrava – Mas... Por que... Por que eu me sinto tão atraída por você? **Que merda**!

Eu voltei a soluçar enquanto ele ficou parado, pálido. Me fitando com os olhos azuis frios. Eu tapei a minha boca para abafar os soluços e aos poucos eu me acalmei. Levei uma das minhas mãos a minha têmpora e massageie-a.

- Sinto muito. – eu disse.

Draco Malfoy ficou em silêncio.

- Você se sente atraída por mim.

Eu já havia entregado o ouro, mesmo.

Então, eu assenti com a cabeça, enquanto me controlava.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei. – eu respondi, limpando as lágrimas.

Nós ficamos em silêncio, quando ele, hesitante, passou a mão em volta do meu quadril – de novo, ele deve ter alguma tara com o meu quadril, porque ele não larga dele! – e a outra ele levou a minha nuca e me beijou de novo.

Foi estranho, eu senti como se o próprio Malfoy não soubesse direito o que estava fazendo. Então eu resolvi que estava na hora de seguir um pouco o que eu queria.

Correspondi de verdade o beijo que ele estava me dando, e, bom, isso melhorou bastante o beijo. Acho que o próprio Draco Malfoy percebeu isso, quando nos separamos ele me olhava quase como se não me reconhecesse.

- Por que você não fez isso antes? – ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Isso o quê?

- Não sei, isso o que você fez agora. – ele disse, dando de ombros.

- O quê? Corresponder?

- É. – disse ele, como se isso fosse uma coisa muito difícil de dizer.

- Não sei, porque eu só senti vontade agora. – eu disse, dando de ombros.

Draco Malfoy ficou me olhando nos olhos por um tempo.

- Isso é errado.

- É, eu sei.

- Eu também.

- Então, qual é o seu talento?

- Eu ainda não sei. – disse, aliviada por ele ter tocado no assunto.

Depois que nós dissemos isso, nos separamos.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Bom, os agradecimentos desse capítulo vão para:_

_**Juliana - **Imagina, eu sempre vou pôr o nome de quem comenta aqui, os leitores são muito importantes para mim, e para todos os outros autores também, acredito eu._

_**Anaisa – **Valeu por estar acompanhando a minha história, vou passar agora mesmo na sua!_

_**Che – **Valeu por me acompanhar em mais esse cap! Essa fic é para vc, miga!!! Bjos._


	15. Fofoca

Eu soltei um suspiro, enquanto me sentava no sofá da Zonko's do lado de Draco Malfoy. Ele passou a mão pelo o meu ombro e me puxou para mais perto enquanto parecia pensar em possíveis talentos.

Ele sugeriu desde danças a pentear orangotango e isso só fez com que eu me sentisse mais inútil.

- Esqueça... Eu não sei fazer nada... – eu disse, soltando um suspiro – O problema é que eu **preciso** ajudar a Mione a ficar com o Rony.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Eles já não estão juntos?

- Os dois? Acho que se depender deles... E, sem contar, que o Rony tá com a Cordy.

Draco ficou um minuto em silêncio.

- Você chama todo mundo pelo apelido?

- Não todos. Só os meus amigos. Eu não chamo você pelo apelido.

- Eu não tenho apelido. – cortou Draco, sério.

- Poderia ter...

- Nem inventa. – ele cortou de novo, mas agora com um risinho.

- "Draquinhozinho"?

- Isso não é um apelido... – ele disse, rindo – É mais rápido você me chamar pelo nome inteiro: **Draco Lucius Malfoy Black**.

- Black? Você é...

- Sim, eu sou. Parente do Sirius, era um covarde. Não precisa repercutir o fato, OK?

- Claro. – disse Gina, mas descordando veemente com a parte do "covarde".

_Sirius não era um covarde._

Nós dois ficamos um minuto em silêncio, olhando para a lareira.

- Não consigo. – disse Draco Malfoy, por fim.

- O quê? – eu perguntei, pega de surpresa.

- Não consigo pensar em nenhum talento. – disse ele, bufando – Ia ser mais fácil...

- Se eu** tivesse** um. – eu terminei.

- Vamos dar uma volta, to cansado de ficar enfornado aqui.

Quando nós dois estávamos saindo, demos de cara com o atendente que voltava com um enorme sanduíche na mão. Draco pegou a varinha e apontou para a garganta do cara.

- Contou para alguém?

- O-o-o-o-o... q-q-q-quê? – o pobre mais gaguejava do que falava.

- Sobre mim e a Weasley. – disse Draco, sério.

- N-n-n-não... – o outro gaguejava tanto que estava na cara que estava mentindo.

- Desgraçado! – berrou Draco, colocando a varinha no peito do homem – Eu disse para não contar.

Eu coloquei a mão no ombro de Draco e fiquei entre ele e o atendente, que estava pálido como a neve.

- Ahn... É... – eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo – Para quem você contou?

O cara soltou um resmungo. Mas mesmo resmungando, ele gaguejava.

- Ele é fanho? – perguntou Draco, me olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Puxa... Que mancada. Ele é fanho. – eu disse – Abaixa a varinha, Draco.

A contra-gosto, o loiro o fez.

Então, Draco pegou o cara pelo colarinho e o segurou contra a parede. De repente, eu achei que seria melhor se Draco estivesse com a varinha apontado para o cara.

Rezei para que o coitado não tivesse problema cardíaco.

- Para quem você contou? – perguntou Draco, num tom ameaçador.

- Harry Potter! – o pânico foi tanto, que o coitado nem conseguiu gaguejar dessa vez.

- **O quê?** – eu e Draco perguntamos em unísso.

- É que eu... – disse o cara, ele já não estava mais gaguejando, acho que devia ser porque Draco o estava segurando com força e ele estava sem ar – É que eu comentei com a Rosmerta...

- Ah, seu vagabundo! – eu gritei – Com a Rosmerta? Ela é a mior fofoqueira que eu conheço!

- Termina o relato. – ordenou Draco, se controlando para não bater no cara.

- Eu tava contando para a Rosmerta... – dizia ele, com dificuldade – E o menino e um ruivo ouviram... Mas depois... – ele tentou tomar ar, e Draco afrouxou um pouco a força que tava usando – Uma loira e uma morena vieram correndo e começaram a falar um monte de coisas, e eu voltei.

Draco soltou ele, e ele caiu no chão com um estrondo.

- Luna e Cordy. – eu disse, incrédula.

- Eu sei. – Disse Draco, esfregando uma mão na outra – Nós estamos ferrados.

- É, eu sei.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Bom, eu prometi o cap. 15 e ele está aí... Desculpa se ele está mal... E eu acabei me ferrando... Por causa da minha folga os meus agradecimentos vão ser bem extensos dessa vez... XD_

_Bom, antes de mais nada, eu já estou prometendo para vocês a minha próxima fic D/G, se chama **Garota Veneno**, sim, é baseado no filme. Mas é como essa fic, é baseado na IDÉIA, ele não segue o roteiro do filme. _

_E eu já estou pensando em uma próxima fic, mas vou deixar vocês no suspense! XD_

_E, ow... **Não roubem a minha idéia, seus malandros. **_

_Ah, é! Eu tenho uma song nova, eu adoraria que vocês lessem ela: **Como poderia dar certo?**_

_Bom, os agradecimentos:_

_**Che –** Obrigado por mandar o review!!!! Hauiahiauhiuahauihaiua Depois você negocia o Draco com a Gina!_

_**Ginny Molly Weasley –** Bom, aqui estão as atualizações!! Estou muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fan fic. _

_**Hannah – **A intenção é fazer com que ela vá melhorando cada vez mais, Hannah! Continue lendo!_

_**Santa – **Certo, vou te mandar um e-mail, sim, senhora! XD Bom, eu já devo ter mandado se você tá lendo, neh? Obrigada por ter gostado da fic!_

_**Kle – **Obrigado por ter comentando!!!! Que bom que você está gostando da fic!!!_

_**Emaemutsumi – **Obrigado pelo comentário!!! Amei, vlws!!! Vejamos o que faremos com a Luna, tá? _

_**Tatmalfoy – **Tomara que você continue se divertindo com a fic!!! XD_

_**Roonie Wheezy – **Eu pensei em pôr isso mesmo, mas vocês não perdem por esperar!!! Imagina a Gina beijando o Draco na frente do Rony? Só se a coitadinha quisesse morrer. _

_**Catarina – **Que bom que você gostou!!! Estou muito feliz! Continue comentando!!!_

_**KysiuBlack – **hauiahaiuhaiuhaiuah... Ah, eu também nom perdoaria se um cara que eu detesto me obrigasse a me depilar... Eu ia mandar ele às favas. Continue comentando!_

_**HinaLyka – **haiUHAUIhiuaIUAIuhu... A verdade da Nataly... É que eu esqueci dela... XD... Eu sou má... E eu fiquei tão empolgada e fazer o triângulo Harry/Gina/Draco que eu esqueci que a coitada existia... E tive que matar ela!!XD... Enfim, que bom que você está gostando! Eu tive que re fazer a parte do beijo dos dois umas três vezes para que não ficasse muito surreal. _

_**Juliana - **hiauhauiahiuahaih... veio, veio mais um cap. Veio! Hauihaiuahuiahaiuhaiuha Bom, está aí... Ele tá meio curtinho, mas... _

_**Nacilme** – hIUAHiuhaiUHAIuhaiuh... Será que todo mundo pensou que esse era o talento da Gina? Bom, vocês vão ver... _

_**Naty Malfoy –** Quero mais é que comente mesmo. Quanto a companhia do Draco, vocês vão saber depois... Seus apressadinhos! XD haiuHAIUHuihaiuH Enfim, continue comentando!_

_**Anaisa – **A gente se fala por MSN, moça! E eu já comentei a sua fic que você, malvadosamente, corta no melhor momento. ¬¬ Maldade. _

_**Carol Malfoy Potter – **Obrigada!!! Eu fiquei bitolada se o povo ia gostar da D/G... _

_**Princesa Chi –** Obrigado por comentar, Chi!!! Bom estou feliz que você tenha gostado!!!_

_Bom, o cap tá pequeno e eu to com a **pequena** impressão que a parte dos agradecimentos tá maior que o cap. Em si. Mas esse cap vai ser bem importante. _

_Beijos._

_E reviews... Só vou postar o cap. 16 quando a fic tiver 50 reviews. (Vai, gente... só 9)... Eu sei, to sendo mão de vaca demais... Mas é que eu ia ficar tão feliz com só cinqüenta reviews... XD_

_Bom, vejo vocês!_


	16. Cordy e Luna

Eu e Draco estávamos descendo calmamente uma rua de Hogsmade quando ouvimos o barulho de vozes. Draco me puxou para as costas de um muro estranho que ficava colado a uma loja abandonada.

Ele me puxou para perto dele e se encostou no muro, mal respirando. Nós dois ficamos em silêncio enquanto as vozes aumentavam.

- Mas, Rony... Eles não ficaram! – gritou uma voz feminina.

_Cordy..._

Eu pensei, enquanto prendia mais a respiração.

- Eles não ficaram? Mas eu sei bem qual era a intenção daquele idiota com a minha irmã! – berrou um Rony, possesso. Eu olhei para Draco e percebi que ele estava se divertindo.

- Draco... – eu sussurrei – Como você pode rir com...?

Mas ele me calou com um beijo rápido e acrescentou:

- Fica quieta, Virgínia... – depois me deu mais um beijo - Isso vai ser divertido.

_Claro, não vai ser a **sua** cabeça que eles vão arrancar._

- Olha, Draco... – eu sussurrei, bem baixinho para não correr o risco de ser ouvida – Se, por acaso, eles descobrirem a gente aqui, eles vão me matar e usar os seus olhos azuis para engraxar os sapatos deles.

Draco riu e me beijou de novo.

- Gina, fica calma. – ele disse, dando um sorrisinho desdenhoso.

Então, voltamos a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Mas, Rony... – era Luna, que tentava aplacar meu irmão.

- Rony, a Gina tem a cabeça no lugar, ela nunca ficaria com alguém como o Malfoy. – Hermione agora se pronunciava.

As mãos de Draco subiram dos meus ombros até a minha cabeça e deram um tapinha de leve.

- Que cabeça no lugar, hein?

Eu ri baixinho.

- A sua também. – ele riu e beijou a minha bochecha.

- A Gina tem a cabeça no lugar, mas o Malfoy é um pirado total. – disse Harry, que parecia tão nervoso quanto Rony.

- "Pirado total"... – resmungou Draco.

- Esse loiro maldito vai ver quando eu pôr as minhas mãos nele...

Eu gelei.

_Fred..._

- Vou fazer ele engolir duas bombas de bosta de uma só vez!

Eu gelei de novo e me agarrei à Draco.

_Jorge..._

- Quem são? – perguntou Draco, que não conseguia reconhecer as vozes.

- Meus irmãos. O Fred e o Jorge.

- Os gêmeos? – ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. – eu disse, baixinho.

- Eles repetiram? Eu não vi eles... – disse Draco, com o cenho franzido.

- Não, eles tem uma loja aqui... Oh, meu Deus... As vozes estão mais perto... – eu murmurei, desesperada, me soltei de Draco e comecei a empurrá-lo – Vai embora que eu dou um jeito neles.

- Vem junto comigo! Eles vão achar estranho você aí atrás do muro.

Ele me puxou e nós dois saímos correndo pelos fundos das lojas. Então, ele parou na parte de trás do Três Vassouras e me olhou nos olhos, nós dois estávamos arfantes de tanto correr.

- Segunda... Aparece na frente da Torre da Sonserina... – ele tomou ar – Às dez... Não se atrasa.

Ele me beijou e depois, correu para dentro de uma loja qualquer.

Eu olhei para a rua, cansada, e consegui vislumbrar três pontos ruivos lá na frente. Eu olhei para Draco, que estava me olhando furtivamente enquanto Pansy aparecia e parecia estar dando uma bronca nele.

Eu dei um sorrisinho e ele retribuiu com um sorriso torto.

- Rony! Fred! Jorge! – eu berrei, começando a correr de novo e encarando a neve.

Os pontinhos agora estavam mais próximos e, então, eles se viraram e começaram a correr na minha direção, também.

- Onde você estava, sua louca? – perguntou Rony, me segurando pelo ombro.

– Estão dizendo por aí que você estava ficando com o Mafoy, Gina. – disse Harry, sério.

- Ah... E vocês acreditam? – eu perguntei, cruzando os braços e batendo com um pé ritmadamente no chão afofado pela neve – Pelo amor de Deus, eu achei que vocês tivessem um pouco de bom senso!

- Eu tentei avisá-los que você não tinha nada com o cachorro do Malfoy, mas eles não me ouviram. – argumentou Cordy, orgulhosa.

- É. – afirmou Luna, e depois revirou os olhos – O Rony parecia um cachorro sem o osso.

- Viu? Eu disse que ela tinha cabeça. Ninguém com a cabeça no lugar iria ficar com Draco Malfoy...

- Será mesmo, Granger-sangue-ruim? – perguntou uma voz arrastada, atrás de Hermione e os outros.

Eles se viraram e eu pude ver Draco.

- Malfoy... – todos resmungaram ao mesmo tempo.

Cordy e Luna recuaram até ficar do meu lado.

- Ele beija bem? – perguntou Cordy, baixinho e discretamente.

- Uhum. – eu fiz.

- Sua safada! – murmurou Luna, me dando um tapinha no ombro.

- Qual é? Ele salvou a minha vida... – eu disse num sussurro.

Todos os outros estavam tão entretidos em discutir com Draco, que dava suas evasivas sarcásticas, que nem perceberam quando eu, Luna e Cordy demos meia volta e caminhamos em direção ao Três Vassouras.

Nós três nos sentamos juntas, em uma mesa afastada. Mas todos me olhavam e comentava coisas aos cochichos. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Todo mundo já sabe, é? – eu perguntei, enquanto tomava um gole da minha cerveja amanteigada.

- Sim... – disse Luna, enquanto suspirou.

- Mas não se preocupe. Isso só vai aumentar a sua popularidade. – disse Cordy, fazendo um movimento com a mão como quem diz "fica calma".

Então, Luna bateu com a mão na mesa e me olhou animada.

- Adivinha quem voltou para o Concurso? – ela perguntou, mal escondendo a ansiedade.

Cordy se recostou no banco e deu uma risadinha orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Não. Quem? – eu perguntei, dando uma de inocente.

- Eu! – disse Luna, quase berrando.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Como... Cordy...

Cordelia deu um sorriso calmo.

- Eu briguei com a Kelly e ela, num acesso de raiva se tirou do Concurso.

- Como assim?

Luna sorriu ainda mais orgulhosa.

- Ela ficou brava quando a Cordy me chamou para andar com vocês.

- O quê? Você vai andar com a gente? Nossa, que bom! – eu disse, sincera, mas eu não tinha tanta certeza assim. - E a Mady?

- Ah... Ela ainda não sabe. – disse Cordy – Bom, o que vamos fazer...?

- Cordy, eu tive uma idéia melhor. – eu disse, por fim.

Cordy olhou para mim com cara de "Do que você tá falando?" e a Luna me olhou curiosa.

- Porque **você** não anda com **a gente**? – eu perguntei, séria.

Cordy analisou a situação e então sorriu:

- Que mal eu pergunte, Gina... Qual a diferença?

- Nenhuma... eu acho. – eu disse, de repente.

- Certo, então...

- A propósito... – eu adicionei – desde quando vocês estão tão amiguinhas?

- Desde que a gente resolveu que vai ajudar você e o Malfoy a ficar juntos. – disse Luna, baixinho.

- **O quê**? – eu gritei e o Três Vassouras inteiro virou para a gente.

- É, Gina... Esses idiotas acham que você tá com o Malfoy. – disse Cordy, com um sorrisinho e todos perderam a curiosidade e voltaram-se para as suas próprias mesas.

- Como assim? – eu perguntei baixinho – Me ajudar?

- Isso! Nós achamos que vocês ficam bonitos juntos. – disse Luna com um sorriso.

- Hum... – eu disse, incrédula – Que... bom.

- Você aceita? – perguntou Cordy, feliz.

Eu pensei nos pós e contras.

- Tá... aceito. – então eu hesitei – Mas vocês não vão contar para ninguém, né?

- Claro que não. – disseram as duas juntas.

Ao fim, elas duas poderiam até que ser bem úteis.

Ainda mais úteis se estivessem nessa cumplicidade em que estavam.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Bom, os capítulos estão bem pequenos, não é? Mais o próximo terá uma surpresa para todos vocês!!! Vamos aos agradeicmentos:_

_**Tryoff – **Obrigada por comentar, viu? Ainda bem que deixou a preguiça de lado e fez uma autora – eu – feliz!!! xD_

_**Tinha – **Bom, obrigada! O capítulo 16 taí!!!! Viu ele? _

_**Julieta Malfoy – **Obrigada pela parte da "fic ser um show e ser impossível não gostar dela"! É bom saber que alguém pensa assim!! XD Espero que acompanhe até o final!!!_

_**Ginna C Malfoy – **Bom, poste a sua fic e prometo que vou ser a primeira a lê-la! Obrigada e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!_

_**Princesa Chi – **haiuhaiuahaiuhaiuhauhauiah Eu sei que eu fui mão de vaca... Perdão!!! ¬¬ haiuahiauhauhaiuhauihaauh Aos seus pedidos eu coloquei uns beijinhos a mais aí, tá bom? XD Fofoca é um saco mesmo, mas eu não ia me importar se a fofoca tivesse o Draco no meio. _

_**Ginny Molly Weasley – **haiuhauihauiahauhauiha Nom tem mesmo! Mas eu tive que fazer ele correndo, por isso ele não está tão boa quanto o capítulo anterior. XD Beijos._

_**HinaLyka – **A Hina foi tão legal que comentou duas vezes! xD Bom, que bom que você gostou da song, eu amei escrevê-la e o Offspring é um dos meus grupos favoritos (eu só tenho cinco dos sete CDs deles XD). _

_**Santa – **Imagina, eu mando um e-mail para você sempre que der e a gente se fala por MSN, moça! _

_**Anaisa – **Eu to falando com você por MSN, né? Bom, então, eu só estou esperando ansiosamente pelo cap 18 do Em Busca!!!_

_Bom, por favor, façam mais reviews... Eu não vou exigir os 60 reviews, mas eu vou ficar muito feliz se eles vierem, OK?_

_Beijos. _

_Não esqueçam de ver a song **Como poderia dar certo?**_

_Sim, eu faço propaganda! XP_

_Gi_


	17. Alteração No Concurso

Nós três nos sentamos na carruagem e eu estranhei o fato de não ter visto Mady nem Kelly em lugar nenhum, mas as duas meninas estavam tão animadas me perguntando coisa sobre Draco Malfoy que eu não tive muito tempo para reparar nas pessoas com as quais eu não me importo tanto.

- E ele beija bem? – perguntou, pela milésima vez, Luna Luvegood.

Eu bufei.

- Beija, pela milésima vez, ele beija **muito** bem. – eu disse, cruzando os braços e olhando pela janela.

- E... quando ele te beijou... foi um beijo carinhoso ou um beijo do tipo "te quero agora"? – Luna já estava ficando bem ousada.

A Cordy influenciava as pessoas rápido, pelo o que eu via.

Eu voltei minha atenção para as duas que, animadamente, me olhavam, rogando por uma resposta decente.

Eu me senti corar e soltei um muxoxo:

- Um pouco dos dois.

- Quem diria... – começou Cordy, se sentando, estupefata.

- Malfoy&Weasley... – murmurou Luna, com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Vão ser filhos lindos. – adicionou Cordy.

- Sem sombra de dúvidas. – concordou Luna.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Fala sério, vocês duas.

A carruagem parou e nós três descemos. Nós caminhávamos rapidamente em direção ao lago.

- E... Quando vai encontrá-lo de novo? – perguntou Cordy.

Eu fiquei um minuto em silêncio. Se a Luna conseguisse distrair o Harry e a Cordy distraísse o Rony e a Mione, eu poderia calmamente "fugir". Sem peso na consciência e sem o risco deles me descobrirem!

- Segunda, às dez horas. Não contem para ninguém.

As duas fizeram sinal de silêncio eterno. Então, Luna começou a conversar sobre o Concurso, o que me deixou frustrada e deixou Cordy satisfeita em poder falar dos preparativos.

- E o seu talento, Gina?

- É... segredo. – eu disse.

- A propósito! – disse Cordy, de repente – Nossa aposta ainda tá de pé, certo?

- Que aposta? – perguntou Luna.

- Ah, se a Luna ficar entre as cinco meninas mais bonitas, eu pago para ela 100 galeões, se ela perder, ela tem que dar um jeito na Granger e fazer ela desistir do Rony.

- Uau... 100 galeões... Mas, Gina, eu sempre achei que você quisesse que a Mione ficasse com o Rony.

Eu suspirei.

- Enfim, sim, a nossa aposta ainda está de pé. – bom, eu precisava de 100 galeões de qualquer modo.

- Certo... Nós vamos indo para a nossa torre. – disse Cordy, enquanto pegava Luna pelo ante-braço – Nos vemos amanhã.

As duas deram meia volta e saíram, me deixando para trás com cara de tacho.

Sim, minhas amigas costumam me abandonar quando eu estou confusa.

A verdade, é que eu estava pensando sobre a aposta.

Eu ia tentar ganhar a aposta, só pelos 100 galeões agora, porque, com quem quer que o Rony ficasse, eu estava feliz. Bom, mas eu bem que gostaria que fosse com a Mione. Quero dizer, ela sempre foi o amor do Rony e tals... E eu curto ela, embora ela esteja meio estranha e faça um bom tempo que nós duas não conversamos seriamente.

Enfim, eu estava subindo as escadas para o meu dormitório quando dei de cara com uma Hermione sentada numa poltrona, olhando para o fogo da lareira que crepitava.

- Hermione?

- Oi, Gina. – ela cumprimentou, batendo rapidamente no lugar vago ao seu lado na poltrona grande.

Eu me sentei e nós duas ficamos um minuto em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o barulho do fogo que estalava a madeira que o mantinha aceso.

- Gina, eu estou confusa. – ela disse, por fim.

- Por quê?

- Eu... Eu estou cansada de fingir para o Rony que está tudo bem. Gina, **não** está tudo bem! A Chasey me assusta! – disse Hermione, afundando na poltrona – E se o Rony começar a gostar dela, de verdade? Eu quero dizer, já faz uma semana que eles estão juntos! O Rony mal consegue ficar uma hora perto de uma menina sem irritá-la!

Eu fiquei em silêncio, esperando que ela terminasse.

- Gina, eu gosto **muito** do Rony... Você **precisa** ganhar aquela aposta. Eu não quero mais ver a Cordelia com ele.

Eu me levantei, um pouco assustada e sorri para Hermione:

- Vou fazer o possível.

_Mesmo que para isso eu tenha que magoar a Cordy. _

Completei em pensamentos, enquanto soltava um suspiro e subia as escadas em direção ao dormitório.

Quando levantei na manhã seguinte, eu estava me sentindo péssima. Eu sentia como se estivesse traindo Cordy e Mione ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava encostada contra um muro qualquer lado que eu escolhesse, eu estava aniquilando uma amizade para ficar com outra.

Então, eu resolvi que o melhor a fazer, seria ir até a Cordy e tentar descobrir o que ela acha de tão interessante na anta do meu irmão, se é que tinha um motivo, óbvio.

Eu estava rezando para que tivesse, porque caso ele existisse, eu poderia procurar um cara com a mesma qualidade do Rony – isso é, se é que ele tinha alguma.

Assim que eu me sentei na mesa da Grifinória, Cordy e Luna se sentaram do meu lado, as duas estavam extremamente animadas e eu não tinha a menor idéia do por quê, mas resolvi deixar quieto e chegar ao ponto da coisa.

- Cordy, eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer.

- Querem que eu saía? – perguntou Luna, prontamente.

- Não precisa. – eu disse, sorrindo – Pode ficar.

Luna se sentou com um sorriso maravilhado no rosto, ela estava completamente aérea.

- Cordy... O que **exatamente** você gosta no meu irmão?

Cordy pareceu surpresa com a pergunta, bom, a pergunta era meio inesperada, diga-se de passagem. Ela ficou me olhando por um instante, depois se recompôs e fez uma careta pensativa.

- Hum... Eu acho que é porque ele tem aquele ar de "melhor-amigo-esperando-pela-a-sua-chance", não sei. E ele tem aquele ar infantil e tals... Não sei... – ela corou um pouco – gosto dele.

Isso não fez com que eu me sentisse melhor, eu resolvi me exilar um pouco e fiquei até o horário do almoço na biblioteca, e só saí de lá quando minha barriga me arrastou até o Salão Principal.

Eu me sentei na ponta da mesa que eu nunca sentava, para que ninguém me visse. Sentei ao lado de Collin, que pareceu satisfeito com o fato de **alguém** se sentar perto dele.

- Gina, quer ver as novas fotos que eu tirei do Harry?

- Ah... Collin... Não obrigada, eu...

Então, para a minha surpresa, Cordy subiu na mesa e levou a varinha até a garganta e começou a falar como se estivesse com um alto-falante.

Sim, ela havia usado o SONORUS.

- Bom... Eu queria avisar a todos vocês que ocorrem uma alteração no Concurso, a primeira eliminatória vai ser uma eliminatória de dança. Ou seja, as quarenta e oito meninas que estão participando é bom já escolherem um par, pois vocês terão de danças valsa. Quem souber valsar melhor vai para a segunda e última eliminatória, na qual será necessária, sem sombra de dúvidas, do seu talento. Tenham um bom dia, e obrigada. – ela ia descer, quando se lembrou de algo e subiu novamente – Não se esqueçam que a primeira parte do concurso é no próximo domingo, ou seja, vocês tem uma semana para encontrar os seus pares.

Eu quase caí da cadeira.

Dançar? Valsa?

Eu estava definitivamente ferrada.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **XD O que acharam? Bom, eu sinto muito se os caps estão pequenos, mas eu não tenho **idéia** de como aumentá-los, sem torná-los cansativos. _

_Algumas explicações:_

_Alguns de vocês já devem ter visto o trailer "**Garota Veneno**", sim, ela será a minha próxima fan fic, assim que eu terminar a **Miss Simpatia**. Antes de mais nada, eu peço... melhor, **imploro**... para que vocês leiam o trailer, para que vocês tenham uma idéia de como vai ser a fan fic!_

_**Anaisa – **To falando com você por MSN!!! Gente, leiam as fan fics dela... Ela foi meio maldosa no final (¬¬ segredo), mas ela tem umas fics D/Gs maravilindas!Xd_

_**Princesa Chi – **É verdade... Se eu ouvisse uma fofoca que ele é gay, eu ia pessoalmente até a pessoa que inventou a fofoca e batia nela! Bom, obrigada pelo comentário! _

_**Juliana – **haiuhaiauhaiuhaiuhaiuahaiuh Será que o Draco já se considera apaixonado pela Gina? _

_**EngelyMalfoy – **Bom, quanto ao Draco ser bi, eu vou esclarecer mais tarde. Bem, a Cordy é uma boa garota, acho... 8)... Hum... Vou tentar aumentar os caps., sim!XD_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter – **XD Obrigada! Fiquei até sem graça com esse elogio. Mas escrever não é um talento, é prática. Vocês vão achar umas fan fics bem melhores que as minhas! A Pichi tem umas D/Gs bem perfeitas... NÃO ME ABANDOMEM, ouviram? XD Só to falando que escrever não pe um talento, é prática. Escrever, todo mundo sabe! Tentem vocês, só estou dizendo isso! XD Obrigado pelo comentário!_

_**Raisa Rechter –** Oi, Ra! Eu **amo** a sua fan fic "uma relação de risco". Amo ela demais, continua ela logo, viu, moça? Obrigado pelo comentário e comente sempre!_

_**Santa – **Eu vou avisar sempre que puder, moça! Beijos!!!_

_**Ginny Molly Weasley – **Aki tá! Você pediu e eu coloquei o capítulo para você!!! _

_**Naty Malfoy – **haiuahuiahauihauiha Eu so perversaa Ò.Ó! Haiahiauhaiuhaiuhaauh Bom, eu não quero matar ninguém de curiosidade, porque se nom ninguém me manda reviews. Mas eu não vou contar o que vai acontecer, certo? Seria **completamente** anti-ético! XD Mas tudo se solucionará. _

_**xxxDaianexxx – **Obrigada, comente sempre!:D_

_**HinaLyka – **Oie!!! Bom, agora eu acho que todo mundo vai me perguntar se a Gina vai com o Draco, né? Acho melhor vocês esperarem pelo próximo capítulo-o-o-o! Bom, que bom que você gostou, comente sempre!XDDDD_

_**Mystica Black – **Que bom que você gostou dos últimos caps, espero que tenha gostado desse aqui, também! Beijos. E que bom que você gostou da **Como Poderia Dar Certo?**! Estou muito feliz!_

_**Estrela Cadente – **haiuahiauhaiuhaiuah Que bom que tem mais de sessenta reviews! Bom, postei o cap. 17!_

_**Juju Potter – **Que bom que você está gostando tanto dela! Continue acompanhando, ouviu? O meu MSN é __, isso serve para o resto, se mais alguém quiser uma autora chata atazanando, basta me adicionar!!!_

_**Bom, bom, bom! **_

_Um pedido: **POR FAVOR MAIS REVIEWS. **_

_Outro pedido: **ENTREM NO "TRAILER – GAROTA VENENO" **_**_) e, por favor, comentem para eu saber se vocês vão gostar do minha nova fic. _**

_Mais um outro pedido: **Leiam as minhas outras fics e façam uma autora – eu – feliz! XDDDDDD**_

_Beijos e amo muito todos vocês, _

_Gi_


	18. Uma semana bem agitada

_**N/A: **Nesse capítulo, vocês vão ver uma semana inteira detalhada em tópicos. Esse capítulo **talvez** seja um pouco mais que o normal, por favor, não briguem comigo!XD_

Eu sei que eu devia ter desistido do concurso no momento em que Cordy havia mencionado a valsa, mas não consegui. Eu tinha que ajudar a Mione. Ah, por falar em Mione, ela pediu para o Rony acompanhá-la; no baile do Concurso.

Obviamente, ele não o fez, uma vez que a Cordy o havia convidado antes e, claro, também tinha o fato de que a Cordy – e não a Mione – era a ficante dele. Bem, Hermione pareceu aceitar isso bem e convidou Harry.

Claro que eu a encontrei encolhida contra a mesma poltrona na qual conversamos na noite passada, fitando melancolicamente o fogo e eu senti que era uma obrigação ir consolá-la;, mas metade de mim me lembrava que Cordelia também era minha amiga.

Eu apenas soltei um suspiro e subi para o dormitório, eu tinha que dormir. Estava cansada demais para ter de agüentar Hermione dizendo palavras sem sentidos. Além do mais, Rony havia a amado, e ela não havia corrido atrás, não havia percebido.

Eu não tinha certeza, mas acho que Rony estava disposto a tentar fazer com que as coisas coma Cordy funcionassem. Eu queria muito que a Mione ficasse com o Rony, mas se ele quiser ficar com a Cordy?

Droga...

Eu estava tão confusa.

**Segunda-Feira**

Segunda não foi um dia muito fácil, pois eu estava disposta a não me meter na "guerra" entre a Mione e a Cordy, que estava cada vez mais eminente. As duas simplesmente se olham como se uma fosse a pedra-na-sola-do-sapato da outra.

E, de certo modo, elas são.

Então, eu resolvi que ia deixar tudo de lado.

Nas aulas que se seguiram esse dia, eu me sentei com Collin. Isso foi bem polêmico, sabe-se lá Deus porque, mas acho que é porque eu, de repente, virei o "caso-secreto-não-mais-secreto" de Draco Malfoy.

Só que, bem, eu não **estou** com o Draco Malfoy como todo mundo pensa. Foram só uns beijinhos e, além do mais, eu não quero **absolutamente** nada com ele, certo?

Claro que sim.

Eu fugi o dia inteiro da Cordy, da Mione e até da Luna. Vira e mexe eu dava alguma desculpa e me enfornava na Biblioteca. Eu só fui almoçar quando faltavam dez minutos para eles retirarem as mesas e comi muito mal, se quer saber.

Comi um pouco de macarrão **frio** e um suco de abóbora **quente**. Não é nem necessário dizer que eu mal consegui prestar atenção nas outras aulas, porque minha barriga estava quase roncando de fome.

Collin estava pronto para me ajudar em qualquer situação, quando contei que eu estava com fome, o loiro saiu correndo pelos corredores e me voltou, na aula seguinte, com uma sacola cheia de chocolate.

Acho que se eu fosse capaz de tal atrocidade, eu daria um beijo no menino.

Depois que eu comi um terço, no mínimo, da sacola. Devolvi para o Collin, não era justo com o coitado.

Claro que, no fim do dia, Cordy e Luna vieram falar comigo, mas eu dei a desculpa que estava um pouco cansada e que precisava de um tempo sozinha.

**Ponto positivo de dizer isso:** elas entendem.

**Ponto negativo de dizer isso: **elas acham que você está se encontrando com Draco Malfoy e lhe lançam olharzinhos maliciosos de cinco em cinco minuto.

No fim do dia, engoli o jantar o lancei um olhar significativo para Cordy e Luna que se sentaram mais perto do trio e começaram a distraí-los; fazendo todas as perguntas de todos os tipos.

Eram nove e meia quando eu comecei a subir as escadas em direção a torre da Sonserina.

- Oi, Gina! – era o Collin.

- Collin! Que... surpresa.

- Para onde você está indo? – perguntou o loiro, franzindo o cenho.

- Uma reunião. Sério, Collin. Preciso sair.

- Reunião, posso ir junto?

- Ahn... É que ela é... secreta. Ninguém pode ir.

- Ahn?

- Nenhum **menino** pode ir. – eu corrigi, rapidamente.

- Hum... Certo. – disse ele, hesitando ao me soltar – Hum... É... Gina...?

- Pois não? – eu perguntei, um pouco impaciente, eram quase 10 horas.

- Você... bem... – ele corou – Gostaria de ir comigo no baile? Do Concurso?

- Ahn... – eu estava tão ansiosa em me livrar dele que nem ouvia o que eu própria estava dizendo – Claro, claro. Mas agora eu tenho que ir!

Eu subi as escadas correndo e olhei para trás, Collin não me seguia. Estava tão preocupada em ver se alguém me seguia, que não percebi quando trombei com um homem à minha frente.

- Hey, Virgínia... Mais cuidado! – disse uma voz, no meu ouvido.

Eu senti um arrepio.

- Draco...?

Ele me calou com um beijo rápido e me puxou para dentro da torre.

Quando chegamos no oitavo andar, nós dois nos sentamos no sofá e Draco Malfoy começou a me beijar de novo e isso estava começando a me incomodar.

Eu não queria ser mais uma garota com quem Draco Malfoy dormira.

Aliás, eu nem queria dormir com ele.

- Draco...? – eu chamei um pouco incomodada, empurrando ele levemente com as mãos.

- Hum? – ele perguntou, não gostando muito de estar afastado de mim.

- Eu preciso aprender a dançar valsa.

- É, eu sabia que você ia me lembrar disso. – ele resmungou, bufando.

- Desculpa, mas é que... – eu corei – Você não poderia ir comigo no baile?

Ele olhou para a minha cara e começou a rir.

- Só pode ser brincadeira, certo, Weasley?

Eu empurrei ele com força, fazendo ele cair do sofá e me sentei, arrumando a minha roupa que ele tinha feito o **favor** de amassar.

- Hey, Virgínia... – ele protestou, quando se viu caído no chão empoeirado.

- "Hey, Virgínia"? Ah, Draco Malfoy, vá se danar! Você só quer isso, né? Me beijar e dormir comigo? Então, acho melhor você arranjar outra. Eu arranjo outro para me ensinar a dançar. – dizendo isso eu me levantei e saí, deixando um Malfoy sem ação para trás.

**Terça Feira**

Eu estava ferrada da vida e quase matei a Luna e a Cordy quando elas vieram me perguntar como tinha sido e eu deixe bem claro que "não tinha sido" e "nunca seria".

Então, o Collin veio me lembrar que ele era o meu par no baile o que fez com que eu me sentisse muito, muito, muito puta da vida. Porque agora eu estava com o par mais desengonçado do mundo.

O Rony ficou com a Cordy, mesmo, e Hermione com o Harry. A Luna foi convidada pelo Neville e aceitou sorridente, já que estava parcialmente consciente que não conseguiria ninguém melhor.

Eu resolvi que precisava mesmo ficar sozinha, e quando estava anoitecendo, fui caminhar pelos jardins. O sol estava se pondo e o jardim estava vazio, a não ser por ocasionais casais românticos – e idiotas, se quer saber a minha opinião – que ficavam vendo aquela bola redonda e trouxa se escondendo deles.

Me sentei em um banco de madeira que tinha lá e fiquei em silêncio quando alguém se sentou do meu lado.

- Cordy, eu realmente...

Mas fui calada com um beijo, eu empurrei ela.

A Cordelia acha que é quem para me beijar?

Tá certo que eu dei o fora no Draco Malfoy, mas eu estava completamente ciente da minha orientação sexual e eu, sem sombra de dúvidas, sou hetero. Não homo, nem bi. Hetero.

Diferente do Malfoy.

Quando eu olhei para quem eu tinha derrubado do banco, vi cabelos platinado e olhos irados de raiva.

- Escuta aqui... – ele disse, se levantando rapidamente – Eu não te dei permissão para me derrubar do sofá, mas, tá certo, você tava magoada e tals... agora, você vai me derrubar de todo o santo lugar que eu sentar?

- Olha, eu não sabia que era você e, para a sua informação, eu não quero mais olhar na sua cara.

Ele hesitou um pouco e se sentou do meu lado.

Passou a mão na minha cintura e me puxou para um beijo ainda mais forte do que os outros que ele me deu. Eu fiquei um minuto sem ação, depois retribuí o beijo. Depois que nós ficamos um bom tempo nos beijando, ele sorriu e disse:

- Apareça lá na torre amanhã, vou te ensinar a "valsar".

- Obrigada. – eu dei um selinho nele e me levantei rapidamente.

Olhei ao redor e vi que os casais estavam apaixonados demais para reparar em nós dois, mesmo que nós dois fossemos Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley.

Enfim, dei meia volta e caminhei em direção ao castelo.

_Chega de Malfoy's por hoje._

Foi a única coisa na qual eu consegui pensar, quando cheguei no dormitório. Fechei a porta às minhas costas e me deitei em minha cama.

**Quarta feira**

O dia inteiro Collin ficou na sola do meu pé, me perguntando se eu estava bem. Se o sol não estava muito forte, se meus sapatos não estavam machucando os meus pés – porque, se tivessem, ele faria massagem , se o vento não estava bagunçando os meus cabelos ruivos e lisos.

O dia **inteiro**. Quase que eu não consegui ir para a torre da Sonserina. Quando eu estava saindo do meu vestiário, ele me pegou de surpresa. Eu estava calçando o meu sapato quando ele apareceu às minhas costas.

- Onde você vai, Gina?

Eu caí do sofá, devido o susto e senti uma dor enorme, mas me limitei a dar um sorrisinho e murmurar um "cozinha" fracamente. Eu sabia que qualquer mentira que eu falasse, não seria boa o suficiente para fazê-lo; não me acompanhar.

- Posso ir com você? – o maldito perguntou.

Eu tentei de todas as maneiras fazer com que ele não fosse, mas ele insistiu que queria porque queria ser minha companhia. Claro que isso não era uma das coisas mais legais que eu gostaria que meu namorado fizesse.

Para **começo** de conversa, ele não era feio, mas não se enquadrava no meu padrão de "belezura". Então, para mim, ele já era uma carta fora do baralho e eu só havia aceitado ir ao baile com ele, porque eu estava desesperada para que ele saísse do meu pé.

Sim, eu era uma pessoa muito pérfida e muito, muito, muito cruel quando eu queria. Quero. Ah, enfim! Vocês entenderam.

Ele, então, disse:

- Tudo bem, percebi que você não quer minha companhia. – na certa, ele queria que eu "jogasse confete", mas eu não o fiz, apenas agradeci por ele ter o **mínimo **de semancol.

Eu saí correndo e sem olhar para trás.

Encontrei com Draco Malfoy na torre da Sonserina ele me deu um beijo muito longo e me puxou pelas escadas eu só pude rir.

Ele me ensinou os passos básicos da valsa, a única coisa que posso contar para vocês é que ele saiu de lá mancando.

**Quinta feira**

Quando eu me sentei na manhã seguinte, na mesa da Grifinória, Collin se sentou do meu lado com um sorriso.

- E então? Você demorou para chegar ontem. – ele disse, enquanto passava um pouco de manteiga no pão.

Enquanto isso, Rony, Hermione, Cordy, Luna e Harry chegaram e se sentaram de frente para nós dois.

- Onde você estava? Te procurei por todos os cantos ontem e não te achei. – disse Hermione.

- Nós procuramos. – corrigiu Rony.

- Ela estava na cozinha. – disse Collin, com um sorriso eficiente.

E eu agradeci, mas logo percebi que estava ferrada.

- Não estava, não. Eu a procurei lá. – disse Rony.

- Eu também. – disse Harry.

Eu fiquei em silêncio.

- Na verdade... – Cordy disse, acho que ela concluiu onde eu estava na noite passada e resolveu ser um pouco útil – A Gina estava **comigo**.

- Fazendo o quê? – perguntou Hermione, resignada.

- Não que te interesse, **Mione... ** – disse Cordy, com um sorriso só pelo fat de poder ter esnobado a Mione hoje – Mas eu estava um pouco chateada com algumas coisas e a Gina foi me consolar.

- Isso. – eu concordei – Não queria que ninguém fosse comigo para proteger a privacidade dela.

Cordy ficou um minuto com uma cara perplexa, então deu um sorrisinho.

- Claro... – disse, hesitante – Minha... privacidade.

Luna, santa como era, percebeu que estávamos com problema.

- Cordy estava mal.

- **Realmente** mal. – concordou Cordelia.

- De fato, terrível. Mal conseguia falar direito. – eu acrescentei.

Todos ergueram as sobrancelhas. Tava na cara que aquilo era um mentira deslavada, mas ninguém disse nada. Deram de ombros e se sentaram, voltando a comentar assuntos matinais.

Troquei um sorrisinho cúmplice com Cordelia e Luna que retribuíram e voltaram a sua atenção para Rony contando como havia sido sua **incrível** defesa.

Eu revirei os olhos e ia voltar a comer meu café-da-manh;ã quando uma coruja acinzentada depositou um embrulho no meu colo e voou para longe, sem que eu pudesse sequer notar, direito.

Peguei o papel.

_Apareça hoje. No lugar de sempre. _

_DM_

Eu revirei os olhos e amassei o papel, quando o papel saltou da minha mão e flutuou até as mãos de Rony.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a anta do meu irmão, enquanto desembrulhava o papel.

- Rony, não abra isso! – eu berrei, pulando em cima do meu irmão e derrubando ele no chão, porém o papel continuava em suas mãos.

Eu me estiquei, tentando arrancar o pergaminho da mão dele, mas ele estava empenhado em tentar ler o que estava escrito.

Foi então que Cordelia levantou e chutou a mão de Rony, de modo que ele largou o papel que caiu levemente no chão. Rony olhou incrédulo para Cordy, enquanto ela dava um sorrisinho sem graça. Ele me empurrou para longe dele e girou sobre o próprio corpo, se esguichando para conseguir alcançar o pergaminho que pegou fogo antes que a mão de Rony encostasse nele.

Quando eu ergui os olhos, dei de cara com Draco Malfoy, com a varinha em mãos e um pouco pálido, mas ele se segurou e deu um sorrisinho de deboche:

- Puxa... O segredo dos Weasleys está perdido para sempre. – ele deu um sorriso torto e nossos olhos se encontraram. Por um segundo, o sorriso dele foi sincero, de alívio – Que peninha.

Rony se sentou com uma careta de desgosto e se apoiou em Hermione, para se levantar. O que a deixou tremendamente nervosa, acho que mais pelo fato de Rony só encostar nela para apoio, sei lá, eu tava mais preocupada com as mãos de Rony, que corriam para dentro do seu uniforme, em busca de sua varinha.

- Bom dia para você também, Malfoy. – disse ele, esticando o braço e deixando a varinha apontada para o peito de Draco.

- Você tem um jeito muito estranho de cumprimentar os outros, Weasley. – disse Draco, com um sorriso de deboche – Deve ser a maneira dos pobretões de falar "seja bem-vindo! Não pegue muita comida porque nós ainda temos que jantar!".

Agora, Harry e Hermione também estavam de pé, ambos com a varinha em punhos.

Um dia, Draco pagaria muito alto pela sua língua afiada.

Eu ainda estava sentada no chão, com o coração batendo a mil por hora e vendo os restos do pergaminho.

- Vá embora, Malfoy. – disse Harry, com raiva.

- Você já causou bastante problemas por hoje. – deixou escapar Luna, que também estava de pé.

- Bastante? – se impressionou Draco – Pelo o que eu sei, esse é o primeiro.

Luna ficou um minuto em silêncio, se culpando pela sua boca enorme e meus olhos e o dela se encontraram.

- Ah, Malfoy, cale a boca, porra!

Todos soltaram uma exclamação como "oh". Luna, que achava coisas como "puxa vida" um palavrão havia acabado de pronunciar um "porra". Até Draco pareceu hesitar e aquilo me divertiu.

Me levantei e peguei a minha varinha e coloquei-a bem a baixo do queixo dele.

- Vá embora, Malfoy. – eu disse, e dei um risinho quando ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Você acha que manda em mim, Weasley?

- Tenho quase certeza. – sussurrei, mas só ele ouviu.

Hermione resolveu que aquilo já tinha ido longe demais e me segurou pelos ombros.

- Gina, abaixe a sua varinha.

Eu o fiz, fingindo hesitar e Draco deu um sorrisinho.

Draco deu meia volta e saiu em direção aos corredores que davam para as torres da Sonserina. Rony se virou muito nervoso:

- O que tinha naquele pergaminho?

- Coisas. – eu disse, sabendo que se continuasse dando evasivas, ia acabar levando um tapa na cara.

- Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou Rony, se alterando.

- Coisas minhas. – disse Cordy – Sinto muito pela a sua mão.

Foi quando todos olharam para a mão direita de Rony, que estava inchada e vermelha.

- Rony! – Hermione correu, com a varinha em mãos – Está doendo?

- Um pouco... – Rony resmungou, fuzilando Cordy e eu com o olhar.

Hermione murmurou um feitiço e a mão desinchou.

- Está melhor? – ela perguntou, muito preocupada e aquilo de fato comoveu Rony.

Ele deu um sorriso sincero.

- Obrigado, Mione. – e beijou-lhe a face.

Hermione corou e ele também, mas bem menos do que ela.

Ela deu meia volta e saiu em direção aos corredores.

De noite, eu escapei e fui em direção à torre da Sonserina.

Agora, eu já consigo valsar bem melhor e eu **quase** não pisava nos pés dele. Ele pareceu feliz com esse avanço.

**Sexta Feira**

Eu estava tomando café, quando Draco passou por mim e nós trocamos sorrisos rápidos, logo a Pansy já se aproximou dele e os dois saíram correndo, sabe-se lá Deus porquê.

- Sorrindo para o Malfoy, Virgínia? – eu quase pulei da cadeira, me virei assustada e vi Collin.

- Oi, Collin. – eu disse, mas ele estava com uma expressão bem, fria.

- Foi na "cozinha" ontem, Virgínia?

- O quê?

- Eu vi você e o Malfoy.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele deu meia volta e saiu.

- E eu vou contar para o Rony. – ele adicionou.

- O QUÊ? Perae! – eu berrei, quase caindo no chão, quando corri até ele – A gente pode negociar, né?

Eu fui empurrando Collin pelos corredores até que ele esbarrou com alguém.

- Hey... O que é isso, Weasley?

- Uh... Na frente dos outros, é Weasley... Mas às costas... – disse Collin, com ironia.

- Ele vai contar para o Rony. – eu informei, com pânico na voz.

Na hora, Draco fez com Collin o que havia feito com o atendente da Zonko's.

- Se você contar para alguém, você é um cara morto.

- Se me permite, Malfoy... – disse ele, indiferente pelo fato de estar suspenso pelo colarinho por um garoto que tinha quase meio metro a mais que ele – Se eu contar para alguém, **você** é um homem morto.

Draco pareceu ter perdido o chão, porque assim como eu, ele percebeu que o que Collin havia dito, era verdade.

- Vamos, Crevey... Todo homem tem seu preço, você não é diferente...

Collin sorriu, satisfeito.

- Sim, você está certo. Eu quero a Gina como pagamento.

Draco franziu o cenho e eu recuei, enojada.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Draco.

- Eu juro que fico quieto, **se** você parar de se encontrar com Gina e ela começar a sair **comigo**.

- O quê? – perguntamos nós dois juntos.

- Nem pensar. – eu disse.

- Isso está totalmente fora de cogitação. – acrescentou Draco, prensando Collin com mais força.

- Achei que as coisas entre vocês dois fossem só superficiais... Tipo... "sexo casual", nada sério.

- Mas, pelo o que você está vendo, é bem sério. Peça outra coisa ou não peça nada. – disse Draco, prensando ele cada vez com mais força.

- Acho que você não está em condições de propor as condições por aqui, Malfoy...

Eu não estava reconhecendo o Collin, mas me aproximei de Draco. Não queria que nada de mal acontecesse à ele, além do mais, eu... bem... gostava um pouco do Draco.

Draco ergueu o joelho com força, dando uma joelhada no ventre de Collin, que caiu de joelhos no chão, ao mesmo tempo que Draco dava outra joelhada em seu rosto. O garoto caiu desacordado no cão, com sangue saindo do nariz.

- Draco... O que você...?

- Vá chamar algum professor! – berrou Draco, quando eu estava indo, ele me puxou pela mão e quando eu me desequilibrei, caindo em cima dele, ele me beijou.

Quando nós dois nos soltamos, ele deu um sorrisinho.

- Chame algum professor.

Eu assenti e sai correndo.

Draco murmurou um feitiço que eu desconhecia.

Quando eu voltei, acompanhada por Minerva, Draco estava analisando o corpo de Collin.

- O que houve aqui, Malfoy?

- Eu não sei, professora. Estava passando pelos corredores quando o encontrei aqui, assim... A Weasley estava passando e eu pedi que ela fosse chamar um professor.

Ela analisou o corpo de Collin.

- Ótimo trabalho, sr. Malfoy. Concederei 30 pontos a Sonserina por isso e 30 pontos a Grifinória, srta. Weasley. Ele aparentemente quebrou o nariz, mas acho que não é nada sério.

Dizendo isso, ela sumiu com ele em direção a Ala Hospitalar.

Aquilo era estranho, porque eu tinha certeza que ela não daria pontos para nenhuma das casas se soubesse a **verdadeira** versão.

Meu coração estava batendo a mil.

- A propósito, Weasley... – disse Draco, com um sorriso zombeteiro – **Acho** que você está sem companhia para o baile.

E era verdade.

E, com certeza, ele não iria estar bom até Domingo, sem falar que eu não queria mais a companhia dele.

- É...

- Bom... Eu posso ir com você, se você quiser, Virgínia...

Eu olhei para ele e dei um sorrisinho.

- Sério? Seria ótimo.

- Sim, mas nós temos que falar com a sua amiga Chasey antes... Peça para ela vir falar comigo, por favor?

- Tá...

Eu ia me levantar quando ele me puxou para um beijo.

Nós dois ficamos nos beijando por um bom tempo, até que ouvimos passos, então, Draco sacou a varinha e apontou para mim, bem no momento em que Harry aparecia.

- O que você está fazendo, Malfoy? – bradou Harry, pegando a varinha e apontando para o loiro.

Eu olhei alternando entre os dois.

- Nada demais. O de sempre. – disse Draco, dando de ombros.

- Se afaste dela, Malfoy.

Foi quando eu percebi que nós estávamos mesmo muito juntos, quase como se fossemos nos beijar de novo, quando estávamos nos afastando, ele disse num sussurro rápido:

- Não apareça hoje. Você já está bem treinada. Te vejo Domingo.

Então, ele e Harry desataram numa discussão que eu sabia que durariam horas, mas eu gostei de assistir.

**Sábado**

Cordy foi conversar com Draco enquanto eu e Luna ficamos no Três Vassouras ela voltou com um sorriso triunfante, mas se negou a contar qualquer coisa para mim.

Ela e Rony haviam voltado, o que havia deixado Cordy fora de si de felicidade e Mione morrendo de raiva e tristeza.

Eu e Draco ocasionalmente nos encontramos e trocamos beijos rápidos, mas não foi nada muito duradouro, porque a Pansy estava como um cão de guarda atrás dele, o que não era nada bom.

Collin estava na Ala Hospitalar, e acordou cerca de duas horas da madrugada, sem se lembrar quem tinha batido nele e nem o motivo pelo qual tinha apanhado.

Graças a Deus.

Ele se desculpou por não poder ir comigo no baile.

_Continua... _

_**N/A: **Grande, né? Bom, mas espero que tenham gostado. _

_Alguns avisos:_

_**1-) **Os caps. Vão estar bem menos constantes, pois as aulas começaram e eu só vou poder usar o PC de sexta e em ocasionais fins-de-semana. Sinto muito quanto a isso, mas não poderá ser mudado, infelizmente._

_**2-) **Desculpem a todos que comentaram. Eu li TODOS os comentários e vocês sabem o quanto eu amo todos vocês e aprecio a paciência de vocês por estarem acompanhando a fan fic, infelizmente, estou sem tempo e não poderei mandar um recadinho para cada um de vocês. Realmente sinto muito, não há nada que eu goste mais de fazer do que agradecer a vocês pelos comentários que são de suma importância para mim, mas ou eu agradeço os comentários, ou eu postava o cap e eu acho que vocês vão gostar mais da fic, certo?_

_**3-)** Por favor, leiam a minha outra fic. _

_**4-) **Entre essa sexta e a sexta que vem, acho que o cap. 19 estará aí. _


	19. A Valsa Parte I

Quando acordei, na manhã de Domingo, a primeira coisa na qual pensei foi em visitar o Collin na enfermaria. Me vesti rapidamente, penteei os meus cabelos ruivos e lisos – graças a Draco Malfoy , passei meu batom – que eu ganhei graças ao Draco Malfoy – e olhei minha perna lisa – **infelizmente**, graças ao Draco Malfoy.

Estava saindo do dormitório, quando encontrei Hermione, eufórica, em um vestido muito bonito que realçava a pele branca dela.

- Bom dia, Hermione. – eu cumprimentei, enquanto terminava de encaixar o sapato no meu pé.

- 'Dia, Gina. – ela cumprimentou, com um sorriso, enquanto dava voltinhas para fazer a saia do vestido rodar.

- 'Dia, Mione. – cumprimentou um Rony, sonolento, que acabava de sair do quarto. – 'Dia, Gina.

Então, Rony ficou parado, olhando para Mione, enquanto ela continuava rodando pelo Salão Principal, como se fosse uma criancinha e... bem... isso não combinava com Hermione em nada.

Ela parou e corou quando reparou que eu e Rony a fitávamos como se ela tivesse algum tipo de problema mental, ou qualquer coisa no estilo. Ela corou e pigarreou.

- A minha saia gira. – ela disse, com algum dificuldade.

- Sim, nós percebemos. – disse Rony, piscando o olho, incrédulo.

Eu suspirei e revirei os olhos.

- Belo vestido, Mione. – eu observei, animada – O Harry te ajudou a escolher?

Ela corou um pouco, e sorriu.

- Não, minha mãe comprou.

Rony bufou.

- Por que o Harry ajudaria ela a escolher o vestido dela?

Hermione fitou-o confusa, mas para mim estava meio óbvio que ele estava era **morrendo **de ciúmes.

- Ah, Ron... Faça-me o favor. – disse uma voz, atrás da gente.

- Harry! – eu cumprimentei-o com um sorriso.

- Bom dia, pessoas. – ele cumprimentou, sorrindo.

- 'Dia. – todos cumprimentamos de volta.

- Belo vestido, Mione. – acrescentou Harry, enquanto ajustava os óculos – Foi o embrulho que sua mãe mandou via coruja.

- Sim. – disse Hermione, com um enorme sorriso – Graças a Deus, nada houve de ruim. As garras da coruja não estragaram o vestido.

É... O mundo ia acabar se isso acontecesse... – disse Rony, irônico.

Hermione resmungou e eu estava saindo quando ela me chamou:

- Onde você vai, Gina?

- Ver o Collin...

- Ah, eu soube! O Malfoy o achou caído todo esturricado no chão, coitado. – disse Neville, que acabava de sair do quarto.

É... coitado. – eu disse, hesitante.

- E então, Gina? Você tá sem par? – perguntou Harry e eu hesitei um pouco.

- Ah... É... Hum... – eu fiquei um minuto quieta – Tenho certeza que a Cordy vai dar um jeito nisso. Ela sempre arranja uma... solução...

- Ah, claro... a srta. Cordy-Perfeita. – resmungou Hermione.

- Eu achei que esse apelido fosse seu, Hermione. – disse Rony, em tom debochado.

- Affe, Rony. – Hermione respondeu bufando – Bom, vou me arrumar para o concurso.

- Mas é só de noite. – argumentou Rony.

- E daí? Eu quero estar **bem** bonita. – Hermione fechou a porta do dormitório com força.

_Homens..._

Eu pensei, dei meia volta e saí correndo pelos corredores, em direção a Ala Hospitalar.

Quando eu entrei lá, me deparei com um Collin sorridente, que olhava animado para um monte de fotos.

- Collin? – eu perguntei, dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Olá, Gina! – ele sorriu, maravilhado pela visita.

Mal sabia o coitado, que eu só o visitava devido a uma imensa dor na cosciência já que o meu namorado – posso chamar Malfoy de namorado, certo? Depois de sexta... – havia dado uma joelhada nele e feito com que ele quebrasse o nariz comprido e fino dele.

- Se sente melhor?

- Sim... Mas estou triste por não poder ir com você ao baile e...

A porta da Ala Hospitalar se abriu e um loiro de olhos azuis e frios entrou.

- Malfoy! – Collin pareceu feliz em vê-lo – Trouxe o que eu pedi?

Draco bufou.

- Trouxe. – ele tirou de dentro da capa uma caixa de sapos de chocolate – Toma, engole.

- Obrigado. – o menino agradeceu, colocando a caixa entre as pernas e pegando os sapinhos e enfiando-os na boca, alegremente.

- Ele parece uma criança... – eu sussurrei, para Draco.

- Eu sei... – ele soltou um muxoxo – Bom, melhor do que o pervertido de antes.

Eu me senti arrepiar.

É.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio, observando o garoto de dezesseis anos, que comia aqueles doces como se fosse uma criança.

- Collin?

- Sim? – ele perguntou, com a boca cheia, me dando um maravilhoso vislumbre do chocolate semi digerido que ele estava mastigando.

- Eu vou indo. Até mais. Melhoras. – saí me segurando para não vomitar.

- Vou indo, também. – disse Draco, bem mais hesitante e desesperado que eu – Bem... Se precisar de mais alguma coisa... Se vira.

Quando saímos, Draco me puxou pela cintura com um sorrisinho malicioso e me beijou. Eu estava feliz por estar beijando ele de novo. Retribuí e nós dois ficamos nos beijando por um tempo, até que alguém nos interrompeu e, o pior, esse alguém...

Esse alguém era Hermione Granger.

- O que você está fazendo com ela, Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione, com uma voz de ódio mortal, quando me puxou para longe de Draco.

Draco estava perplexo, olhando para Hermione e para mim, quase que desesperado.

- Me devolva a Weasley, Granger. – ele disse, em tom ácido – Ela é minha namorada.

- Namorada? – eu perguntei, confusa – Desde quando?

Draco Malfoy me lançou um olhar mortífero e disse:

- Desde a primeira vez que a gente se beijouà uma semana e um dia atrás, lembra, _Virgínia_?

Eu lembrava. Meu primeiro beijo com Draco Malfoy, como eu poderia esquecer? Então, eu me virei para Hermione, ela estava pálida e com a boca entreaberta, imaginando algo que pudesse ser dito, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser dito a não ser:

- Por favor, não conte para o Rony! – eu supliquei.

- Você está brincando comigo, certo? – perguntou Hermione, bufando – Você está ficando... ou melhor, _namorando_... com Draco Malfoy e não quer que o Rony saiba?

Eu ponderei um minuto e depois respondi.

É.

- Vamos fazer um acordo, Granger... – disse Draco, me puxando para um abraço, enquanto fitava Hermione com atenção – Se você não contar para o Weasley, eu dou um jeito para a "Cordy" ficar afim de outro.

Hermione hesitou.

- Você faria isso? – ela perguntou.

- Depende, você faria o que eu te pedi? – perguntou Draco, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo, enquanto fitava Hermione, esperando pela resposta dela.

Hermione hesitou, olhando para nós dois.

- Certo... – ela disse, soltando um suspiro cansado e vencido.

- Então, acho melhor você sair e se preparar para o Concurso...

- Na verdade, eu vim para falar com o Collin. – ela disse, passando por nós dois e entrando na Ala Hospitalar.

- Boa sorte, Granger. – disse Dracoácido.

Quando a porta atrás de nós dois se fechou, Draco me puxou para outro beijo, mas eu hesitei um minuto e o empurrei levemente.

- Hum... Draco?

- Sim? – ele perguntou, em fitando com um sorriso.

- Aquilo... do namorar... era verdade?

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que era.

- Sério? – eu perguntei, estranhando.

- Sério. – ele sorriu e me puxou para outro beijo.

O maldito estava se divertindo com a minha confusão.

- Eu acho meio antecipado esse negócio... – eu tentei.

- Escuta aqui, Virgínia. – disse ele, sério, me segurando pelos ombros, os olhos dele estavam com um brilho estranho, depois ele ficou com uma cara ainda mais séria e movimentou a cabeça como se quisesse tirar da cabeça alguma idéia ridícula – Relaxa, tá bom? Vai se arrumar para o concurso.

Eu sorri, um pouco mais calma.

Enfim, o velho Malfoy.

Ele me puxou para um beijo, eu retribui, mas logo depois, eu me desvancilhei dele e caminhei em direção à minha torre.

Quando a hora do Concurso chegou, eu encontrei com Hermione no Salão Principal. Ela estava muito bonita, com os cabelos cacheados na altura dos ombros e um vestido verde que realçava a pele branca dela.

Eu estava com os meus cabelos ruivos sltos, mas eu fiz alguns cachos na ponta deles, estava com um vestido tomara-que-caia rosa – pink? Não sei. Rosa – e uma luva também rosa que ia até mus cotovelos.

- Você está linda, Gina! – se admirou Harry – Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar assim, eu te convidava.

- Ia me dar o foraé? – perguntou Hermione, em um tom chateado fingido.

- Por isso daqui? – perguntou Harry apontando para mim – Eu trocava até a Angelina Jolie.

Eu sorri, encabulada.

- Gina, depois do Concurso, você aceita dançar uma música comigo? – perguntou Harry, por fim.

- Claro! – eu disse, com um enorme sorriso.

No instante seguinte, ela estava lá.

Cordy.

Os cabelos escuros estavam completamente cacheados, com cachos perfeitos que iam até os ombros e o vestido era cheio, roxo e combinava com o batom, também roxo. Ela estava com os cabelos cacheados presos com uma fita roxa.

- Rony! – ela berrou, conseguindo, por milagre, correr com aquele salto enorme até meu irmão e o abraçando. Nesse momento, Hermione me olhou como se cobrasse a promessa que Draco havia lhe feito.

Em alguns minutos, todas as quarenta e oito concorrentes estavam no Salão Principal, com seus respectivos casais, menos euóbvio. Não sabia se eu ia com Draco e nem o havia visto em lugar nenhum desde o estranho encontro em frente à Ala Hospitalar.

Cordy sorriu, conduzindo todos os pares para trás de uma cortina, ela começou a organizá-los. Ela foi dando um numero de um a quarenta e nove para todos os casais, eu fiquei com o quarenta e oito.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela me garantiu, com um sorriso, entrando, então, no palco improvisado e pegando o microfone. – Boa noite estudantes e professores de Hogwarts, estamos honrados em lhes apresentar o primeiro de muitos, espero, Concurso Miss Hogwarts! Na primeira eliminatória, as participante dançarão valsas com seus respectivos pares, enquanto isso os juizes: Minervas, Albus Dumbledore e o ex-professor de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin vão avaliar dando notas de zero a dez.

Harry esbugalhou os olhos quando viu Remus acenando para todos os alunos de Hogwarts. Então, Cordy começou chamando os pares que entravam um pouco nervosos e dançavam um minuto, enquanto isso, os juízes iam olhando e anotando as notas.

Alguns casais iam muito bem, outros muito mal.

Eu vi, desesperada, milahres de pares indo, e quando dei por mim, já estava no quarenta e seis. Que, por acaso, era Harry e Hermione. Os dois até que dançaram bem e receberam oito de Remus, sete e meio de Minerva e, pasmem, seis de Albus.

Foram desclassificados, infelizmente.

Agora, quem ia era Cordy e Rony.

E, por mais incrível que pareça, eles foram maravilhosamente bem, recebendo nove da Minerva, nove de Albus e dez de Remus. Isso mesmo, Remus era o mais piedoso.

Cordy me olhou e tomou o microfone.

- Bom... Aconteceu um problema sério com o próximo par. O menino que faria o par com a garota sofre um sério acidente na véspera e ela não pôde escolher outro par, por isso, nós, da organização, resolvemos escolher um par à dedo para ela. O próximo par, acreditem se quiseré: Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley.

Todos fizeram aqueles "oh's" irritantes e eu me assustei, quando Draco surgiu atrás de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha, estalado.

- Pronta para brilhar, ruiva? – ele perguntou , me puxando para dentro do palco.

- Não. – eu balbuciei.

Não estava pronta, mas era tarde demais, uma música totalmente estrumental, calma e meio romântica começou a tocar, de modo que eu e Draco começamos a dançar.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **O que será que aconteceu? O.O _

_HAHiuahiUHAUIhuihaIHAIUhaihIUAHiuhaiu_

_Bom, a fan fic conseguiu os cem comentários e eu estou MUITO feliz! Obrigada a todos que comentaram, eu li todos os comentários e estou feliz que vocês estejam gostando das fan fics. _

_Um aviso: **A FAN FIC TÁ ACABANDO! **_

_**TODAS AS PERGUNTAS TERÃO SUAS RESPOSTAS. **_

_**POR QUE O DRACO QUIS AJUDAR A GINA? POR QUE ELE A LEVOU NA FESTA? POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ? X.X**_

_Bom, eu em breve começarei a **Garota Veneno** e vou lançar o trailer do **Eurotrip**. Antes de mais nada, o **Eurotrip **vai ter cenas D/G, mas não é uma fic D/G. Quem viu o filme vai saber do que eu estou falando. _

_Beijos e ansiosa por reviews,_

_Gi_


	20. A Valsa Parte II

**Capítulo 20 – Valsa (Parte II)**

A música era romântica e eu conseguia senti-la, me arrepiando ao toque carinhoso de Draco, ele me analisava como o Draco-Professor que dançava comigo pela torre da Sonserina, e, de vez em quanto, comentava se eu estava me movendo pouco ou muito.

Draco ia me conduzindo pelo palco improvisado, de um lado para o outro, de um lado para o outro. Dois para lá, dois para cá. Era maravilhoso, era como se fosse o meu baile de debutante, onde eu danço a valsa com o meu namorado.

Eu lancei um olhar a Cordy, e depois vi Rony e Harry visivelmente irritados, sentados na primeira fileira, olhando para nós dois, se controlando para não pularem em cima de Draco. Cordy parecia encantada em ver nós dois bailando pelos cantos, mas recebeu uma cotovelada mal humorada de Rony, então piscou os olhos e olhou para o relógio, subiu no palco e me deu um sorrisinho.

- Bom, já se passou um minuto. Por favor, os casais poderiam subir no palco? – os quarenta e sete casais subindo, vinte e três de um lado de mim e de Draco e vinte e quatro do outro lado.

Rony e Harry tomaram cuidado para ficar cada um de cada lado meu.

- Ah, antes de mais nada! – sorriu Cordy, empolgada, olhando para mim e para Draco – Esqueci da nota do último casal!

Eu apertei a mão de Draco, enquanto Remus me olhava com um sorriso doce. Ele ergueu o seu papel amarelo brilhante e lá, em enormes números vermelhos estava a nota **dez**. Albus Dumbledore foi o próximo, ergueu um **nove e meio**. Então, Minerva sorriu e ergueu um **seis**.

Eu me senti perdendo o meu chão. Estava sem chão. Eu não ia conseguir passar com o seis! Então, Minerva olhou para o papel.

Deu um sorriso sem graça e girou-o, o seis virou um** nove**. Eu soltei um suspiro, quando Draco apertou um pouco mais a minha mão e eu vi que ele também sorriu aliviado.

- Dá para soltar a mão da minha irmã, seu aproveitador? – perguntou Rony, para Draco – Pare com isso. Tire as mãos dela e saiba que eu vou obriga-la a tomar uns cem banhos, ouviu?

- E escovar os dentes? Não vai obriga-la a escovar os dentes?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – foi a vez de Harry de perguntar e eu abaixei a cabeça por instinto dos Weasley's. O **grande** problema é que o meu cabelo estava preso naquele **maldito coque** e os meus cabelos longos não cobriram o meu rubor.

- Não é para limpar todas as partes da Virgínia que eu toquei? – perguntou Draco, decidido a desafiar os dois.

_A partir de agora, eu te odeio, Draco Malfoy. _

Eu pensei, furiosa.

- Não chame a minha irmã pelo primeiro nome. – sibilou Rony, aos gritos,a essa altura, todos estavam concentrados em olhar para a cena que estava acontecendo.

Eu me senti corar furiosamente, e eu já não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha. Provavelmente um pouco dos dois. Cordy olhou desesperada para a cena que começava a ganhar o lugar no palco.

- Rony... – murmurou Cordy, correndo e largando o microfone no chão, segurando o namorado pelos ombros – Esqueça isso.

- _ESQUECER ISSO? _– ele perguntou, num brado, enquanto tentava se soltar de Cordy sem machuca-la – Eu vou fazer esse desgraçado se arrepender de ter nascido.

- Largue a Gina, Malfoy! – berrou Harry, me puxando pelo ante-braço.

- Me devolva ela, Potter! **Eu** a estou acompanhando! Não **você**! Então, me devolva a minha na... acompanhante! – disse Draco, hesitante, enquanto tentava me puxar para perto dele.

- **_ME SOLTEM_**! – eu berrei, fazendo Rony parar de lutar para se livrar de Cordy, Harry e Draco pararam de me puxar como se eu fosse uma corda no meio de um cabo-de-guerra – **_QUE SACO, VOCÊS TRÊS_**! **_ODEIO VOCÊS_**!**_ ODEIO VOCÊS TRÊS_**!

Com um movimento brusco, me soltei de Draco e Harry e passei por todos eles, descendo do palco. Senti uma enorme dor no meu peito, enquanto sentia os olhos ds três em mim, ainda tinham os olhos de Luna, Hermione e Cordy e eu sentia as lágrimas caindo pelos meus olhos.

Draco Malfoy...

Era um loiro maldito que se achava o bom. Me expôs somente para ter o gostinho de provocar Rony e Harry.

Rony e Harry…

Eram dois panacas. A minha vida inteira a única coisa que eu quis era ser notada por esses dois idiotas e, agora, que a única coisa que eu desejo é viver em paz, eles não me permitem fazê-lo.

Idiotas.

Os três.

Quero que vão todos para o inferno, os três, juntos!

Continuei rogando aos três garotos todos os tipos de pragas que eu conseguia imaginar, quando senti duas mãos seguraram os meus ombros, me virei para contemplar Draco Malfoy.

- Gina, eu... – ele começou, incerto de sobre o quê falar.

- Acho que você já estragou a minha vida o suficiente por hoje, Draco Malfoy. – eu disse, com frieza.

- Escuta... Eu... – ele tentava, mas eu não estava disposta a ouvi-lo.

Ele era um Malfoy, eu devia ter me lembrado disso antes de começar a "namorar" com ele.

- Olha, você não precisa dizer nada, OK? Só me deixe em paz! – eu berrei, me soltando dele e caminhando em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

Quando fechei a porta do dormitório feminino, me joguei na minha cama e comecei a chorar. Achei que seria impossível, mas em algumas horas, eu já estava adormecida.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **A Gina é meio estranha, né não? _

_Bom, o capítulo 20 taí. Vou pôr o 21 em breve! o/_

_As perguntas serão respondidas. _

_E... PESSOAS... ¬¬ Com quem o Rony vai ficar é um **segredo**, tá? _

_Haiahaiuhaihaiuahiauhaiuhaiuah_

_Vocês vão saber em breve. _

_Não esqueçam de dar uma passada na **Garota Veneno **e não se esqueçam de **comentar!**_

_Beijos._

_Gi_


	21. Pansy

Diferente do que eu achei, a principio, Draco Malfoy não esqueceu todo o ocorrido. Não houve sequer um dia da semana seguinte à Valsa que Draco Malfoy não houvesse insistentemente tentado falar comigo.

Cordy e Luna achavam desnecessário todo esse "barulho silencioso" que eu estava fazendo. Mas não eu. Draco Malfoy havia me humilhado na frente dos meu irmão, como se... Argh... como se eu dependesse dele!

Eu evitei veementemente falar com Draco, Harry ou mesmo Rony. Estava cansada o suficiente para mandar todos eles tomarem "naquele" lugar sem nenhum peso na consciência.

No meio da aula de História da Magia, Draco Malfoy entrou para informar o professor sobre algumas mudanças que estavam ocorrendo em relação ao jantar, alguma coisa assim, mas eu não me importei muito.

A não ser na hora em que ele, ao passar ao meu lado, jogou um bilhete no meu colo. Eu estava pronto para rasgá-lo, quando Luna arrancou-o de minhas mãos e me olhou com veemência, abriu-o e se pôs a lê-lo para Cordy e, de certo modo, para mim.

_Virgínia, _

_Por favor apareça no jardim hojeàs 19 horas, após o jantar. _

_Eu **realmente** preciso falar com você. _

_Draco Malfoy_

- Eu não... – eu comecei.

- Você vai. – disseram as duas, em coro, chamando a atenção do professor.

- Posso saber a onde a srta. Weasley vai, se não para a diretoria, se continuar a me atrapalhar?

Eu me senti corar.

- Sinto muito, professor. – resmunguei, me virando para a frente.

- Você vai! – sussurrou Cordy, no meu ouvido.

- Nem ferrando. – eu retruquei, voltando a atenção para o pergaminho que estava na minha frente, me debrucei e comecei a escrever o que o professor ditava.

O resto do dia, eu passei **tentando** pensar no meu talento, em qual seria ele. Ou se eu sequer o tinha. Pensava em Draco, quase sempreé óbvio, mas, claro, tentava o tirar da cabeça o mais rápido possível.

De vez em quando, eu percebia que ele estava me olhando da mesa da Sonserina, bem como Harry e Rony estavam prestando atenção em mim. Eu sabia que eles estavam assustados e estavam apenas esperando o momento certo para falar comigo, por mais que eu tivesse pedido – rogado, talvez se encaixe melhor – a Hermione para que ela os avisasse que eu não queria mais vê-los.

Estava cansada de ser a ruivinha ingênua. Cansada de ser vista como a trouxa dos outros. Me levantei perto das seis horas e saí, indo em direção à biblioteca, encontrei com Pansy e ela parecia bem nervosa.

- Escute aqui, Weasley! – ela veio, em minha direção, quase que me arrancando a cabeça fora, enquanto eu encostava as costas na parede tentando me manter o mais longe dela quanto o possível – Eu quero o meu namorado de volta!

- Que namorado, Parkinson? – eu perguntei, fingindo desinteresse.

- O Draco, oras! – ela disse, em um tom ácido e óbvio – Desde aquela droga de concurso ele tá com um ar de cachorro sem dono... Mas ele tem dono, sim, senhora! E sou **eu**!

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu não devia ter feito aquela aposta idiota com ele, eu sabia! – berrou Pansy, me fazendo hesitar.

Aposta?

Que aposta?

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Não me odeiem!_

_Eu juro que posto o capítulo 22 o mais rápido quanto o possível. _

_**Aviso 1: **No próximo capítulo, as revelações!o/_

_**Aviso 2: **Não esqueçam, faltam só quatro ou cinco capítulos para acabar a fic – talvez menos. XD_

_**Aviso 3: **Não esqueçam de passar no **Garota Veneno. **_

_Beijos._

_Gi_


	22. A Aposta de Draco Malfoy

**Capítulo 22 – A Aposta de Draco Malfoy **

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Parkinson? – eu perguntei.

Ela deu um sorrisinho debochado.

- Ele não te contou? Oh, que pena! **Eu** vou ter que contar!

Ela pegou-me pelo ante-braço e, à passos rápidos, me conduziu em direção aos aposentos da Sonserina, ela me puxou para dentro, eu vi um recipiente, no começo eu não reconheci, até que ela se virou para mim e disse:

- É uma penseira. – disse ela, com um sorriso maroto, enquanto levava a varinha até a testa e tirava de lá uma linha cinzenta e depositava nas águas prateadas do recipiente – Vem.

Ela colocou a ponta do meu dedo e do dela no recipiente, aos poucos, eu senti tudo girando e me vi nos jardins brancos de Hogwarts, onde ela e Draco estavam sentados, conversando.

_- Você ouviu do concurso? _

_- É, fiquei sabendo. – murmurou Draco, olhando com os olhos azuis para o lago._

_- Você está bem?_

_- Mais ou menos. – fez ele – Acho que preciso de um chocolate quente. _

_- Eu vou buscar. – disse ela, prestativa, se pondo de pé em um salto e caminhando em direção ao castelo e, nesse instante, eu me vi, caminhando de uma maneira ridícula, em direção ao casal. _

_Me senti morta de vergonha, quando vi Pansy me olhando com o lado dos olhos e dando risinhos **bem** significativos._

_Foi quando eu me vi caminhando na direção de Draco Malfoy e Pansy passando por mim com aquele olhar superior, e para atrás de uma árvore, me vi, horrorizada, tentando conversar com Draco Malfoy, mas, **antes** disso, eu caindo na frente dele. _

_Eu vi quando ele começou a rir da minha cara, vi a minha cara de decepção, me vi caminhando em direção ao castelo quase aos prantos e vi Draco Malfoy, me olhando como se eu fosse uma idiota e se sentando a beira do lago._

_Pansy saiu de trás da árvore e correu para perto de Draco, se sentando ao lado dele. _

A verdadeira Pansy me puxou pelo braço e sussurrou:

- Você **não** pode perder isso.

_- O que ela queria? – perguntou Pansy, à Draco. _

_- Ah, a Weasley pobretona quer participar do concurso de beleza e pediu a minha ajuda. – disse ele, em tom debochado. _

_- Nossa, aquela **ridícula** quer participar do concurso? Ela não vai passar nem da primeira eliminatória. – disse, rindo. _

_- É, eu sei. – ele concordou, rindo também – Eu só tava pensando no orgulho que ela teve que engolir para me pedir ajuda. _

_- Hum... Ela deve se sentir atraída por você. – disse Pansy, com um sorriso maroto, enquanto aproximava seu rosto do de Draco e o beijava de um jeito muito lento que deve tê-lo deixado bem "felizinho" pela maneira com que ele fechou os olhos e se forçou a se controlar. _

_- Mas eu não sinto nada por ela, sabia, Pansy? – ele disse, roubando mais alguns beijos da garota e aquilo estava fazendo com que eu me sentisse **péssima. **E aquela sonserina vadia sabia disso, pois seu sorriso se alargou enquanto se observava beijando Draco. _

_- Ah, mas você também não sente nada por mim... – murmurou Pansy, maliciosa. _

_- Oh, sim... Eu sinto... E como sinto... – aquilo tava começando a me revirar o estômago, até que Pansy parou de beijá-lo e fitou-o com os olhos cheios de diversão. _

_- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou fazer uma greve! – ela disse, alegre, saindo de cima de Draco. _

_- Greve? _

_- Uhum, é! – ela disse, toda sorrisos – Eu só vou voltar a... bem... com você, quando você ganhar a minha aposta que eu vou fazer agora._

_- Que aposta? – perguntou ele, de mau agrado. _

_- Você vai ter que fazer a Weasley se apaixonar por você. _

_- Quê? – ele perguntou, quase como se esperasse que ela reconsiderasse – Mas... A... Weasley? Por quê? _

_- Eu adoraria jogar na cara dela que **eu** sou sua namorada, Draco... – ela disse, manhosa, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios dele, mas se afastando antes que ele pudesse tentar qualquer coisa que não um selinho. _

_Ele pareceu decepcionado, quando soltou num muxoxo:_

_- Saco..._

_- Você vai fazer? – perguntou ela, com uma diversão quase infantil._

_- Eu... – ela fez um biquinho decepcionado, ele suspirou, exasperado, e disse – Faço, faço. Que merda, faço. _

_Ela abraçou-o com força, me deixando num misto de inveja, raiva e tristeza._

Quando dei por mim, novamente, eu estava no dormitório da Sonserina.

- E então? – perguntou Pansy, sem conseguir disfarçar a diversão em sua voz – Ele havia te contado isso?

Eu dei um tapa estalado na cara dela, e saí correndo, em direção aos jardins da frente.

Ah, eu teria uma conversa **muito** séria com Draco Malfoy.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Bom, sinto muito pela demora!_

_Alguns avisos: Eu fiz uma fic S/R, embora eu não seja **muito** chegada no shipper, mas essa fic foi em homenagem à minha amiga Sereg. _

_Eu também terminei de escrever um livro de minha própria autoria e ele tbm me atrasou um pouco._

_Mas aí está o cap, certo? _

_Bom, pessoas, a fic tá acabando e eu espero por reviews._

_Beijos._

_Gi_


	23. Uma conversa muito séria

Eu saí correndo por dois motivos.

**Primeiro: **Porque eu queria falar com o Malfoy e lhe dar uma boa surra pelo o que ele tinha me feito. O que era aquilo? Ele havia feito eu me apaixonar por ele só para ele poder ir para a cama com a Pansy? Quem ele **pensava** que era?

**Segundo: **Eu tava morrendo de medo que a Pansy me pegasse, devido o tapa que eu dei na cara dela.

Quando eu cheguei no jardim, o relógio principal de Hogwarts bateu, avisando que eram seis horas, meu cabelos estavam quase colando na minha nuca e eu senti um frio repentino quando pisei na neve que se estendia além da minha vista.

Lá estava ele, os cabelos loiros jogados para trás, os olhos azuis acinzentados fixos no lago congelado e sentado sobre a neve branca, exatamente como eu o havia visto na lembrança de Pansy. Aquilo me fez tremer e eu senti meu estômago revirar, lembrando-me daquela promessa ridícula.

Eu respirei fundo, eu ia tirar aquela conversa à pratos limpos e saber de tudo. Era uma promessa. Caminhei, sem fazer ruído algum, devido a neve e parei atrás dela, pigarreei, chamando-lhe a atenção.

- Você queria falar comigo? – perguntei, seca.

Ele ergueu os olhos, num misto de surpresa e satisfação, mas não conseguia se decidir com qual dos dois ficava, depois de alguns segundos incômodos em silêncio, ele resolveu abrir a boca.

- Gina...

- É Virgínia para você. – eu disse, seca o suficiente para ele ver que eu estava furiosa – E não me olhe como se eu fosse uma louca.

Ele ficou alguns segundos me olhando, pasmo, até que resolveu por ficar de pé, se levantou ficando muito perto de mim. Eu fechei os olhos, tentando me controlar e recuei dois passos, ficando a uma distância segura dele.

Draco começou a avançar em minha direção, e eu continuei recuando.

- Pode parar. Eu não **admito** que você fique a menos de dois metros de mim. Fica longe, tá? – e ele, para a minha surpresa, parou, confuso.

- O que é que aconteceu com você? Tudo isso por causa da idiotice da escova de dentes? Era só para tirar uma onda com a cara do seu irmão, não era nada contra você, Gi... Virg... Weasley. – ele terminou, hesitante.

- É claro que não era nada contra mim, porque se você fizesse algo contra mim, você nunca mais comia – desculpem o termo, mas eu estava tão nervosa, que... – a Pansy, não é, Malfoy?

Ele hesitou, me olhando, assustado.

- Q... Quem te disse isso? – ele pareceu estar na defensiva – Você sabe que...

- Que o quê? Que você queria me fazer de palhaça? É claro que eu sei. **Acabei** de descobrir seu idiota, nojento, cão sarnento, sem vergonha!

- Mas... Eu...

- Você... Você... – eu resmunguei – É só nisso o que você pensa, o seu próprio umbigo! Então, Malfoy, acho melhor você ir atrás daquele idiota que você chama de namorada, porque você, seu merda... Você ganhou essa bosta de aposta! – berrei, mal conseguindo controlar a minha própria boca – Eu me apaixonei por você, feliz agora? Quer gravar para mostrar para aquela cadela? Pode gravar, eu não me importo. – eu fiquei olhando para os olhos dele, sentindo as lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos – Não mais.

- Olha, aquela aposta, eu...

- A festa... – eu disse, repentinamente – Aquela festa fazia parte da aposta, não fazia? – eu perguntei, sentindo uma torrente de lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos – O Andy fazia parte da aposta... Tudo isso... Tudo isso para eu me apaixonar por você, seu idiota!

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- Eu não acredito que você fez aquilo! Você fez aquele moleque me beijar a força, fez ele tentar abusar de mim na árvore... Tudo isso para você subir no meu conceito... – eu senti os soluços começarem a se aproximar da minha garganta – E a Cordy? A Cordy fazia parte da aposta? Ela estava te ajudando?

- Não... – disse Draco, e eu vi sinceridade nos olhos dele – Ela de fato havia visto Andy e começou a berrar, mas eu... – ele ficou em silêncio, abaixou os olhos – eu já estava por perto, eu havia pedido para o Andy... Eu havia pago o Andy...

- Seu desgraçado, filho de uma... – mas antes que eu terminasse, meu corpo havia sido mais rápido e eu havia despencado meu joelho na direção do ventre de Draco, ele arqueou o corpo para frente, soltando um gemido abafado – Eu te odeio, Draco Malfoy!

Eu dei as costas para ele e tapei a minha boca com as mãos, tentando abafar os soluços. Tentei limpar as lágrimas que caíam dos meus olhos, mas elas eram muitas para só duas mãos.

Quando dei por mim, estava ajoelhada - dois metros à frente de um loiro que estava pálido de dor , soluçando com força.

- Gina... – ele começou.

- Não enche. – eu cortei ele, soluçando agora com mais força.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Nossa. O.O""""_

_Comentem, povo!_

_Bom, até o próximo capítulo!1_

_Beijos._

_Gi_


	24. Uma Escapulida para o Jardim

Eu evitei me aproximar de Draco Malfoy pela a semana que se seguiu, continuei pensando em qual seria o meu talento e, óbvio, eu estava sendo um fracasso completo. Quando eu me sentava nas mesas espalhadas pelo Salão da Grifinória e pegava um papel, para anotar todas as coisas que eu poderia ser boa, eu via Rony e Harry me olhando, como se implorassem para que eu desse à eles uma chance para se explicarem.

- Parem de me olhar desse jeito... – eu disse, com a voz fraca – Venham logo aqui e falem o que quiserem.

Os dois se aproximaram, hesitantes.

- Sentimos muito. – disseram os dois, em uníssono – Não deveríamos ter feito aquilo.

- Está tudo bem. – eu disse, imediatamente, voltando a minha atenção para o pergaminho à minha frente.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Hermione, que desde que havia sido desclassificada do concurso, vivia reclamando de todas as garotas que haviam passado para a segunda – e última – fase. Bom, com a minha exceção, é claro.

- Talentos. – eu disse, como se isso fosse óbvio – Eu estou tentando descobrir se tem alguma coisa que eu sei fazer de bom.

- Há muitas coisas na qual você é boa! – disse Harry, como se isso me servisse de alguma ajuda.

- Sério? Quais? – eu perguntei, interessada.

- Bem... Você é uma ótima apanhadora. – disse Ron, como se para pensar nisso ele tivesse feito um enorme esforço.

- Ah, claro! Eu vou soltar um pomo no meio do Salão Principal e sair atrás dele! – eu disse, com um tom de voz carregado de sarcasmo – Ah, Ron, fala sério!

- Talvez você devesse parar de olhar para o que você faz, e sim no que você pensa.

Hermione estava, definitivamente, ficando louca.

- Como assim? – eu perguntei, olhando para a lista minúscula (quase inexistente) de talentos que tinha na mesa à minha frente.

- Deve haver algo no qual você é boa, você só não descobriu ainda. – disse Hermione, dando de ombros.

Rony olhou para Hermione por uns instantes, contemplando-a como se ela fosse algo maravilhoso, mesmo eu tenho certeza de que ele não entendeu bulhufas do que ela havia acabado de dizer, assim como eu.

Eu peguei o pergaminho onde estava escrevendo e enrolei-o, colocando-o no bolso do meu casaco de lã. A neve estava caindo como pequenas gostas de chuva, mas resolvi que não conseguiria pensar lá dentro, junto com Harry, Mione e Rony.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Rony, enquanto me via guardando as coisas na mala e me levantando.

- Pensar. – eu disse, enquanto caminhava em direção aos corredores que dariam para o quadro da mulher gorda.

Eu me sentei em um banquinho que estava escondido por um arbusto e continuei olhando para a pequena lista, enquanto olhava para o lago congelado. Aos poucos, eu me senti fraca e me sentei, olhando para o arbusto.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei naquele torpor, mas sei que quando voltei a mim, havia duas pessoas que estavam lá, pareciam preocupadas.

- Já faz quatro horas... – disse uma voz que eu reconheci como sendo da Mione – Cadê ela, Rony?

- Eu não sei! – disse Rony, com a voz carregada de preocupação – Ela deve estar com a Cordy...

- Não, eu já falei com ela e ela não sabe onde a Gina está, talvez ela esteja com o Malfoy...

Eu senti o ímpeto de berrar para que eles me vissem aqui, mas não conseguia me mover, era quase como se eu tivesse congelada, eu sentia a minha pele fria e o ar quase não entrava no meu pulmão.

- Gina! – berrou Rony, desesperado.

- Calma, ela está bem. – disse Hermione e então eu vi ela se aproximando de Rony e tocando-lhe o ombro com cuidado – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Ela... está bem, eu sei... – Rony parecia preocupado demais.

- Rony...

Nesse instante, ele girou o rosto e o nariz dos dois roçaram, o que fez Rony dar uma risadinha, sem perceber Hermione hesitar. Eu senti uma pontada de alegria e uma de tristeza – por causa de Cordy – quando os dois colaram os lábios.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Me desculpem a demora!_

_Mas o outro capítulo está aí._

_Vai ter mais dois ou três capítulos tá?_

_Beijos._

_Gi_


	25. O Talento!

**Capítulo 25 – O Talento**

"Muito lindo", disse eu, quando finalmente consegui me levantar, sentindo as pernas muito geladas.

"Ahn... Oi, Gin...", disseram os dois, corados.

"Cordy vai ficar realmente feliz quando souber disso!", brinquei, cruzando os braços, como uma mãe contrariada.

"Olha, não é bem assim, nós..."

Então, comecei a rir.

"Está tudo bem, como se ela não soubesse que vocês iam ficar juntos de qualquer maneira", disse eu, correndo até eles e abraçando-os "Puxa, estou tão feliz por vocês!"

Rony, que estivera pálido até aquele momento, deixara que a expressão de surpresa fosse substituída por uma de severidade:

"Escute aqui, você! Onde é que esteve?"

"Eu dormi...", disse eu, dando de ombros.

"Dormiu?", perguntou-se Hermione, admirada "Com esse frio?"

"Ahn... mais ou menos... eu não sei bem o que aconteceu", disse, dando de ombros "Mas, o importante, é que estamos todos bem, não é?"

"Bem? E o seu dom? Você descobriu?", perguntou Hermione, sorrindo.

"Ahn, certo... Ainda não sei..."

"Gin...", disse Rony, quase como se tivesse sido iluminado por alguma idéia repentina "Lembra uma vez que você e o Fred estavam juntos, e o Jorge estava com catapora, vocês criaram uma coisa realmente genial..."

Como se meu irmão tivesse acendido um interruptor dentro de mim, um sorriso iluminou meu rosto:

"O BOLO EMAGRECEDOR!", eu berrei, alegre "Eu poderia fazer isso!"

"Ele realmente emagrece?", perguntou Hermione, alegre com a perspectiva de não precisar mais fazer dietas.

Eu e Ron trocamos olhares divertidos.

"Mais ou menos"

"Você não vai querer experimentar, Mione"

"Não mesmo", eu afirmei.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Prometi reescrever essa fic e aqui estou!

O capítulo está pequeno, mas é só para vocês verem que mudei completamente o humor da fic!

Um beijo imenso!

Gii


	26. Produzindo o Bolo Emagrecedor

**Capítulo 26 – Produzindo o Bolo Emagrecedor**

"Eu quero ver!", berrou Hermione, chamando a atenção de Harry.

"Ver o quê?", perguntou o garoto levantando-se do sofá.

"O Talento de Gina!", disse ela, contente, mas sem tirar os olhos das duas cabecinhas ruivas (minha e de Rony) que, juntas, não deixavam que Hermione visse o que estávamos produzindo.

"Ron, afastar as cabeças!", ordenei, nós recuamos, quando a poção deu um explosão que fez a sala inteira cheirar a bolo de chocolate.

"Uau, esse cheiro é bom!"

"É, Ron, você não é o Fred, mas acho que conseguimos. Demoramos três vezes mais, mas conseguimos!", disse eu, dando pulinhos de alegria.

Hermione pareceu ficar extremamente excitada.

"Posso experimentar?", pediu, lançando-nos um olhar de súplica.

"Você **só** pode estar brincando", debochei "Nem sabemos se está certo, ainda!"

Ron olhou por toda o Salão Comunal.

"Precisamos de uma vítima!", murmurou baixinho.

"Alguém bem idiota", completei.

"Que aceite qualquer coisa por dinheiro...", falei, enquanto meus olhos varriam toda a sala, em procura de algum pobre infeliz que se encaixasse nesse perfil.

"... ou por comida...", falou Hermione, pensativa.

Todos ficamos parados, pensando, até que Harry deu um sorriso triunfante.

"Vocês precisam de um Goyle", concluiu ele.

Eu sorri:

"Pode nos arranjar um?", pedi, com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade e antecipação.

XxXxX

Cerca de meia hora depois, Harry abriu a porta com um Goyle mordaçado.

"O que fez com ele? Vai nos dedurar!", brigou Hermione, incrédula.

"Não, não", retrucou Harry para a garota "Usei uma azaração que aprendi com Fred e Jorge. (A essa altura, Hermione revirou os olhos) Está mais obediente do que nunca, olhe: Goyle, sente!"

Goyle o fez, sem nem mesmo lançar um olhar revoltado.

"Certo!", animei-me "Solte a boca dele, Harry! Como ele vai comer se tem esse pano na boca?", bronqueei.

"Ihhh... Ingrata!", murmurou Harry, lançando-me um olhar torto.

"Harryy...", choraminguei, lançando um olhar de súplica.

"OK, OK...", fez ele, tirando o pano.

Sorri e estiquei o bolo para Harry.

"Coma, Goyle"

O garoto pegou o bolo e comeu-o.

XxXxX

"UAU!", berrou Hermione, incrédula "Realmente funciona!"

Todos olhavam para um Goyle magro como um palito.

"É... Ron, o que eu faria sem você?", perguntei, encantada.

"Muita coisa, eu garanto... Mas eu lembro que você e o Fred fizeram muito mais rápido. Tem certeza de que vai conseguir fazer isso lá em cima, no palco?", perguntou o irmão, preocupado.

"Sim, obrigada!", eu disse, avaliando a receita uma última vez "Harry, como faremos com ele?"

Harry pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa.

"Ahn... Bem... Eu...", Harry corou furiosamente "Eu não sei... Peguei ele desprevenido, não sei se teremos a mesma sorte agora"

Revirei os olhos e dei um sorrisinho.

"Eu faço isso, mas acho que você terá que vir comigo!", disse, lançando-lhe um olhar carinhoso.

Eu vi Harry corar levemente, depois ele pigarreou a ajustou o óculo.

"OK, vamos!"

XxXxX

"_Finite Encantatem"_, murmurou Harry, e nos escondemos no fim do corredor.

Os primeiros dois segundos, Goyle continuou amordaçado, em silêncio, mas depois começou a se mover compulsivamente, como uma mosca que se meteu no meio de uma teia de aranha.

Eu não pude evitar um risinho, quando me virei para andar pelo corredor, dei de cara com _aqueles_ olhos azuis.

Senti um arrepio e olhei-o.

Vi que ele também ficou um tanto incômodo.

"Ora, ora... O que fazem aqui duas pessoas tão distintas?"

Harry se virou imediatamente, com a varinha em punhos.

Ao ver que se tratava de Draco, abaixou-a.

"Contente em nos ver?"

"Não é sempre que tenho essa sorte, é?", perguntou ele, com um sorriso de escárnio, mas seus olhos traíam tudo que suas palavras diziam.

"É, Malfoy, hoje deve ser o seu dia de sorte", comentou Harry, irônico.

"Com certeza que é... O que estão fazendo aqui? Juntos? _Vocês dois_? Sozinhos? Sem ninguém?", questionou Draco.

Eu cruzei os braços.

"Te interessa?"

"_Não_ interessa?", questionou ele, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"UGH!", fiz e puxei Harry pelo braço "Vamos embora, Harry!"

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Bom, está aí o cap. 26!

Que lindo, hein, Draco Malfoy com ciúmes! xDDD

Hauihauiahuiah

Bom, é isso aí!

Um beijo.

Gii


	27. A Final do Concurso

**Capítulo 27 – O Concurso**

Desde aquele dia, eu não mais vi Draco Malfoy.

Não que eu estivesse de fato procurando por ele, é claro.

Rony conversou seriamente com Cordelia e ela ficou claramente chateada, embora, na frente dele, fingisse o contrário.

Hoje, no entanto, era a final do concurso.

Hermione me ajudou com as roupas, eu usava um vestido rosa claro, meus cabelos estavam cacheados e eu estava com rímel e todas aquelas baboseiras estranhas que garotas usam.

"Gina, você está linda!", admirou Hermione "Pegou a receita?"

Eu bati com a mão na testa.

"Putz! Ainda bem que você lembrou!", corri para todos os cantos, atrás da receita, até que a encontrei em cima do criado-mudo "YES! Achei!"

Hermione riu.

"Vamos, os meninos estão esperando!", apressou-me Hermione.

XxXxX

Eu entrei acompanhada por Harry e não pude evitar de encarar os olhos de Draco, quase rir ao perceber que lá estava um puro e deslavado ciúmes.

Ao perceber que eu o olhava, ele voltou a olhar para frente, em direção ao palco.

Eu dei um sorrisinho de escárnio.

Cordelia subiu e todos aplaudiram:

"Obrigada, obrigada...", disse ela, feliz "Estamos aqui para eleger a Miss Hogwarts. As últimas cinco participantes mostrarão seus talentos e escolheremos o melhor"

Meu sorriso vacilou.

Como que eles podiam pensar em escolher _o melhor_ talento? Eu nem sabia se o meu _valia_ como um talento!

A primeira à subir foi Luna que fez um incrível número com um leão de pelúcia e alguma outra coisa que eu não tenho idéia do que era – nem mesmo sei se os demais entenderam o que era aquilo, mas espero que sim.

A segunda, foi Cameron Diaz e o seu talento foi ensinar às meninas como andar e falar, sem usar a boca, "eu sou bem melhor que você um dia será".

A terceira, foi Rachel McAddam cantando uma música linda que todos aplaudiram com entusiasmo.

A quarta, foi Sarah Michelle Gellar que ensinou todo mundo a lutar contra vampiros, mesclando 5 tipos diferentes de artes marciais!

Como eu poderia competir com _aquilo_?

Todas elas – salva a exceção de Luna – com altos truques de beleza e vai dar a Weasley idiota ensinando o povo a fazer bolinho!

"Vai dar tudo certo!", murmurou Harry ao meu ouvido, me dando forças.

Eu dei um sorrisinho vacilante e apertei mais a mão dele, então meus olhos encontraram-se com os olhos raivosos de Draco. Eu desviei com desdém.

"Agora, Virgínia Weasley", disse Cordy, sorrindo para mim, enquanto eu fui levemente empurrada por Harry para dentro do palco.

Dei um sorriso vacilante e pensei: _"Caracas, eu quero **morrer**!"_

"Olá!", eu disse e todos me olharam em silêncio.

"CADÊ O TALENTO?", berrou alguém.

"Ahn... O meu talento... é um bolo que eu criei..."

Fiquei em silêncio e todos me olhavam, faltava só o barulhinho do grilo.

_Cric, cric, cric_

Obrigada.

Agora, até o barulhinho do grilo tinha.

"VOCÊ VAI COZINHAR PARA A GENTE? QUE SACO! TIRA A ROUPA, VAI SER BEM MAIS LEGAL!"

"É, EU JURO QUE EU VOTO EM VOCÊ SE VOCÊ FIZER ISSO!", berrou outra voz e eu abaixei a cabeça, jurando que ia morrer.

"FALA QUAL É O TALENTO LOGO, WEASLEY, EU NÃO TENHO TODO O TEMPO DO MUNDO!", berrou uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem "DEVE SER UMA MERDA, MAS..."

Isso foi o fim da picada.

Peguei o microfone.

"Uma merda é o cara... quero dizer... devo discordar do sr., sr. Malfoy", disse, forçando-me a ser educada "Esse bolo é um bolo emagrecedor, quem o comer se livrará de toda a gordura extra no seu corpo!"

O silêncio estabeleceu-se novamente.

"OHHH... E FUNCIONA?", perguntou uma voz feminina, maravilhosa.

Voltei-me para eles.

"Se você for gordo, sim!"

O silêncio estabeleceu-se novamente depois disso.

"E ENTÃO, PORRA, É PARA HOJE OU NÃO?", berrou uma voz masculina, um tanto sonolenta.

"Certo... Eu preciso de alguém **realmente** gordo! Uma menina, de preferência!"

Uma loira gorducha, de doze anos apresentou-se e subiu correndo ao palco.

"Certo, esse aqui é o bolo. Coma-o", ordenei e a menina obedeceu.

Cerca de um segundo depois, ela começou a tremer, e a dançar can-can e, depois, começou a rodopiar, rodopiar, rodopiar, até que um tipo de furacão formou-se ao seu redor, então, quando parou, ela estava magérrima.

Quase chorei de alívio.

Funcionou.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", fez toda a platéia.

"Agora, isso já não funciona muito bem se alguém magro come o bolo, por isso ele só pode ser usado sobre... provavelmente... se fosse vendido... receita médica!", eu disse, rapidamente, então, uma idéia surgiu à minha cabeça "Eu gostaria de mostrar o que acontece à pessoas magras que querem emagrecer mais... Hum...", eu fiz, fingindo estar pensando em alguém "Sr. Draco Malfoy, poderia subir aqui?"

Todos os olhos voltaram para aquele loiro pedaço de mal caminho e até os meus, parei para observar a camiseta desabotoada e a grava à borboleta solta, ele lançou um olhar surpreso, depois se refez:

"OBRIGADO, WEASLEY, ESTOU BEM DESSE JEITO!"

Eu olhei para ele e dei um sorrisinho.

"É para o bem da ciência...", eu insisti "E eu insisto que seja você!"

Se dando por vencido, ele olhou para os lados e levantou-se, subindo as escadas do palco.

"Coma o bolo, sr. Malfoy?"

Ele pegou o bolo, passou a mão pelos cabelos, exasperado.

"Depois disso estaremos quites?", perguntou ele, me lançando um olhar de cobrança.

Eu sorri e fiz que sim com a cabeça, porque ele era extremamente fofo e quem liga se ele apostou sobre mim? Ele é o cara mais fofo e lindo da face da terra!

Então, ele sorriu de volta e engoliu o pedaço de bolo que eu tinha lhe dado.

O mesmo que aconteceu com a loira gordinha, aconteceu com ele e, quando tos olharam para ele, um bando de risadas estouraram.

Lá estava Draco Malfoy, com dois peitões, uma cinturinha de Barbie, e uma bunda razoável. Quer dizer, Draco Malfoy continuava um gato, se você fosse chegado em um traveco.

Tá certo, talvez eu tenha pegado um pouco pesado, mas certamente você teria me perdoado se estivesse vendo a cena àquela hora.

"Alguém acompanhe o sr. Malfoy à Ala Hospitalar, por Merlim!", pedi e Hermione o fez.

Draco saiu de cabeça erguida, zoando com o povo, porque ele sabia que abaixar a cabeça e se envergonhar ia ser ainda pior. Juro ter ouvido algo do tipo: "Quem se fudeu foram vocês, porque eu posso me ver no espelho!", mas eu prefiro pensar que foi só impressão.

Claro que, depois disso, foi unanimidade.

Eu fiquei em primeiro lugar, a Sarah em segundo e, para surpresa geral, Luna pegou o terceiro.

XxXxX

Depois da festa, eu entrei na Ala Hospitalar e encontrei Draco Malfoy sentado em uma das camas, emburrado.

"Eu peguei pesado, não é?", perguntei, mordendo de leve o meu lábio inferior.

"O quê? Aquilo? Só por que me transformou em uma mulher?", perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha "Ou melhor, num traveco? Ah, não foi nada, imagina!"

Eu abaixei a cabeça.

"Eu estou falando sério, você sabe", disse ele, som uma voz carinhosa, me puxando pelo braço e fazendo com que eu, pega de surpresa, me sentasse no colo dele.

Bom, com certeza, ele tinha voltado ao normal, porque _definitivamente_ tinha alguma coisa lá.

"Credo, Malfoy, me solta!", berrei, levantando-me.

Então, depois disso, sentei-me ao seu lado.

"Bom, como foi ser mulher por cinco minutos?"

"Perdi a conta de quantas vezes passaram a mão na minha bunda", resmungou ele, emburrado, arrancando uma gargalhada de mim.

"Bom, acontece..."

"Não vai mais acontecer com você, mocinha", intimou ele.

"Ah, e eu posso saber por quê?", perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele sorriu.

"Sabe, eu ouvi dizerem que tem uma maneira mais divertida de emagrecer", ele murmurou, aproximando-se mais de mim.

"Ah, e qual é?", perguntei, fingindo interesse.

"Dizem por aí que... à cada 2.000 beijos, você perde um quilo...", murmurou ele, quando nossos narizes se encontraram, tirando-me um sorriso.

"E quanto você quer emagrecer, Malfoy?", perguntei eu, em um tom levemente malicioso.

"Ahh... Muito, muitoooos quilos", ele disse, por fim.

Ele me puxou com força e nos beijamos.

XxXxX

**ALGUNS MESES DEPOIS...**

O Bolo Emagrecedor é um sucesso, vendido exclusivamente por Fred e Jorge, que já ganharam fortunas com ele.

Eu e Draco estamos maravilhosamente bem, bem como Harry e Cordy e Rony e Mione.

"Aqui está, sua cerveija amanteigada!", eu disse, estendendo a cerveja para Draco.

"E aí, _Drag Queen Malfoy_? Tudo em cima?", berrou um sonserino, quando passou por nós.

Eu não pude conter o riso e ele limitou-se à mostrar o dedo do meio para o garoto, enquanto continuava recostado na pilastra.

"É nessas horas que eu não tenho certeza se te perdoei, sabia?"

Eu ri e o beijei com intensidade, quando nos soltamos, ele deu um sorrisinho.

"E é nessas horas que eu tenho certeza"

**FIM**

**N/A: **Sinceramente, bem melhor agora, não é verdade?

Hauihaiuahaiuha

Me diverti com esse capítulo!

Espero por mais reviews!

Um beijo imenso!

Gii


End file.
